Caged Hearts
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Alexia meets young Erik Lensherr in the concentration camp of 1944, both paths will cross and become more intertwined than either could ever have imagined. Erik/OC R&R
1. 1944

**Caged Hearts**

_Poland, 1944_

The little girl with honey blonde hair sat on her hard wooden chair, staring vacantly ahead with bright green eyes, like emeralds, at the blank wall.

She was bored beyond anything else she had felt so far today. Her father was out at the moment, having to take his twelve year old daughter to work with him, as the babysitter never showed up, much to his distaste and annoyance. And that same daughter was the one sat in his office behind his desk, now playing with a coin, a pout upon her face when she remembered her father telling her to stay put for a moment.

She got down now from her chair, walking over to the window and tried to jump a little to see outside, but failed. She growled a little, then jumped again, only for the door to open and her father to walk in, then scowl.

"Alexia, what did I tell you about looking out the window?"

The little pout returned as she turned to her father. "To not to..."

"Correct." he sighed, then picked her up and set her down on the desk, reaching into his pocket and bought out an apple, making the little girl grin and take it.

"Thank you Papa." she smiled, taking a bite out of it, then turned as her father sat down in his chair with a sigh. She giggled now. "You are looking old again Papa."

"I know Sweetheart. Until next week, yes?"

"Yay!" she said, then added. "Oops-" as the apple went flying, but she caught it mentally and made her father stand up and pluck it from the air, giving it back to her.

"See? Your powers are getting better all the time."

But now Alexia frowned. "But sometimes I hear voices inside my head... other peoples."

Sebastian Shaw stared at his little girl now, then sighed, taking her face in his hands. "Sweetie, you have a gift. A powerful gift as well. Who knows what your mind will be capable of when you get a little older."

"But I want to be special now..." she pouted, pulling away from her father. Shaw chuckled, ruffling her hair. "So very young, aren't you?"

"Yes..." she said, staring at the floor, then threw the apple core at the bin, promptly missing it and making her father laugh- she was so very playful at times.

But she was already showing some extraordinary talent in the field of the mind and telekinesis.

There were loud yells coming from outside now that alerted him to something with the new prisoners that were just in, fresh from Germany.

He walked over to the window and looked out of it, Alexia now complained about how she couldn't see, but saw her fathers frown, then he said to her. "Alexia, be a sweetheart and wait in the other room."

"Why?"

"Alexia." he said, and she knew that tone well, so she scowled and stomped into the other room, wondering what her father was up to.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long until the door opened and she heard voices, prompting her to open the door a tiny crack and spy through it, frowning a little at the dark haired boy of her own age in the uniform all the other people her father "studied" as he'd once said to her. <em>What did he study?<em> she wondered now, then saw her father push the coin she had been playing with across the table towards the boy, saying something like "make it move."

Alexias frown deepened as she stared through the crack, knowing her father would be furious if he knew. He cared about her, but was very strict when it came to her seeing people at his job.

She looked down at her feet now, readjusting her footing when a loud _bang _echoed, making her jump and fall over her feet and into the stool, knocking it over in her haste to press her eye back to the crack, then gasped quietly as she saw the woman dead upon the floor.

Alexia backed up now, a shiver of fear shooting up her spine at the young boys expression- like a man possessed. She kept backing up now until her back was pressed against the wall, her silver heart necklace was pulling forwards now towards the other room, until she grabbed it to stop it from snapping off, her heart pounding against her ribcage as the commotion stopped.

She stayed there for a moment, then the door opened, her father coming in.

"Alexia?" he frowned, walking forwards. "Are you ok? Did the sounds scare you?"

But she wasn't listening, she was looking ahead to the other room where the boy had seen her, his eyes wide and fixed on hers, and she could see he was fighting tears until a guard grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Who was he?" She asked now, letting her father lead her into the other room.

"He was, ah... special, you could say."

"Special like me?"

"Yes, just like you."

"Can I talk to him?"

"No." He now said sharply, making Alexia flinch a little. Shaw sighed, then knelt down so his face was leveled to hers. "He might hurt you, that is the only reason."

"But I'm not scared!"

"Uh-uh. You stay away from that boy, Lexi." Shaw said firmly, then sighed as she scowled a little. "Come on-" then led her into the room he'd had set up as a bedroom for her on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Alexia was lying in the makeshift bed when she heard the voice.<p>

_"Someone help me..."_

She frowned, sitting up and looking around, but no one was there.

_"It's so cold..."_

Alexia got up now, following the scared voice in the darkness, dragging her blanket after her as she did so, hearing total and utter silence as she walked up the stone corridor.

It seemed to go on forever as she walked into the darkness, the shadows growing longer as she walked, a shiver of fear shooting down her spine once more as she did so.

The voice seemed so loud in her head now as she stopped in front of a solid door, massive and tall before her as she spied a lock on the door, then a small metal slider that she pushed aside and peered inside, seeing a small figure sat in the corner of the room, quiet sobs echoing a little as his arms tightened around his knees.

"Hello?" Alexia called now, forgetting her fathers warnings. The boy looked up, his eyes wide in fear it seemed to her.

"Leave me alone." he said, but to Alexia, it was more of a quiet whimper, his body shaking with emotion and cold.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she said in surprise, then the boy looked up, and she saw the tears in his eyes, then-

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alexia." she said, kneeling down more so she could see better. He was silent, then said so quietly she almost missed it.

"Erik."

She nodded, then frowned. "Why are you in here?"

"I- I don't know... my mother..." he let out another little sob now that Alexia saw he had been hiding since that loud bang in the other room. Alexia realized now that it was his mother getting shot...

"Don't cry." She pleaded now, getting upset herself as she watched him sob once more. She reached into her pocket now and broke off some of the chocolate she had, holding it out to him through the gap. He stopped crying a little now, looking up, then hesitantly took the chocolate from her.

"Thank you." he sniffed, biting into it, but then his head snapped up when he heard the distant bang and footsteps. "You need to leave." he said huriedly, and Alexia nodded, going to shut the metal slide.

"Will you visit me again?"

Her hand froze now, then she looked in at his wide eyes, then nodded. "I promise." then closed the slide and swiftly ran up to her fathers office, getting back into the makeshift bed before anyone realized about her little midnight expedition.

She closed her eyes, the little boy called Erik on her mind-

Why wouldn't her father let him play with her?

* * *

><p><strong>Since my other X-men story is, sadly, nearing its end, I thought I'd start up a new one:D Sorry this chapter is shortX( they will be getting much more longer. So, I hope people are interested, and I'll update if people like it enough. So, reviews are much loved and thanks! <strong>


	2. Childs Play

Alexia didn't ask her father about the little boy named Erik, knowing that he wouldn't be impressed with her sneaking out the previous night to go and see him. But she was excited more than anything- She'd never met another like herself and her father that were abnormal.

She was at the house away from the camps now, her babysitter finally arriving to her fathers immense shouting match about her leaving her with him at the camps where he didn't want his daughter having nightmares.

Alexia was staring at the clear blue sky as her babysitter made her some dinner, thinking about her promise that she made to Erik about visiting him. She really didn't want to break it, and he looked so lonely and scared in that cell.

Her babysitter put the plate of food before her where she turned up her nose.

"Nahh."

The babysitter scowled, and Alexia frowned as she heard.

_The little shit, why am I always the one running around after her!_

Alexia looked back down to her food now, then pulled it towards her and prodded it with a fork before starting to eat it to the babysitters surprise.

"Now, your father wants you over at his work today."

The little girls hand slipped on the fork in surprise, then frowned. "Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just follow the rules." she snapped back, walking into the other room. Alexia sighed a little now- the babysitter didn't like her much at all...

* * *

><p>She ate her dinner in silence, then let the babysitter drag her out to her father at that strange, dark grey place he worked with all those people looking scared.<p>

"Papa!" she smiled, running up to him and hugging him best she could. He chuckled, then crouched down and said, pushing the honey blonde hair from her eyes. "Have you been a good girl?"

Alexia smiled and nodded. "Yes Papa... but Miss Willows has been mean to me..."

Shaw frowned now, then nodded, saying quietly. "Was she thinking horrible things?" and Alexia nodded, making her father scowl and look to the babysitter.

"You are relieved of your post." he said sharply, making the woman scoff. "I have said nothing!"

"In your mind you have." he pressed, eyes hard. She scoffed once more. "Oh? So Lexi can read peoples minds now?"

_Stupid little brat, playing imaginary games._

Alexia scowled fully now. "It was not a game! And I'm not a brat!"

The womans eyes widened in total shock now, then raised a hand and pointed a little to her. "How did you do that-?"

Alexia didn't stop scowling, and the lightbulb above the woman started flickering, showing the pair just how pale she had gone, then it shattered all over her, making her scream and run out the room.

"Calm down love." Shaw now sighed, crouching down and pulling the crying girl into his arms with a sigh, rubbing her back.

How inconvenient her little mind tricks could be sometimes... and that wasn't adding her other mental ability that linked with it.

Quite the unique little girl she was, and brilliant young woman she was fast becoming.

Besides... maybe he could use her abilities in the future. A powerful ally she would be as well.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Alexia watched her father writing at his desk, looking thoughtful for a moment, but now she asked.<p>

"Is there something wrong?"

He looked up, then chuckled. "Big stuff Lexi, don't worry."

"What about that boy?"

Shaw sighed and set his pen down. "I told you before- he's dangerous."

"He didn't look it. What can he do?"

He was silent, then groaned. "Lexi, forget about him."

Alexia wanted to pout, but instead, she prodded her fathers mind and had a look. Images of the boy sat before his desk, arms pinned behind his back too.

What were they doing to him? She now wondered, then nodded to her father. "Ok Papa..." Shaw nodded, seeing that his daughter had seen sense and stopped on at him about the new boy. Quite an extraordinary boy he was too. Definitely worth studying.

Alexia waited once more until the guards were on break, her father in his new lab down in the building below, before grabbing a chocolate bar and sneaked out, creeping through the corridors as silently as she could.

Her footsteps seemed so loud, her breath forming white clouds in the cold of the underground cells.

The guards, as she'd hoped, weren't there yet, and she dashed forwards, opening the slider and called.

"Erik?"

She saw the figure in the corner of the room look up, eyes inquisitive, then say in confusement.

"Alexia?"

She nodded, and the boy moved forwards to the hole, a ghost of a smile upon his tired face. "You came back."

"I promised didn't I?" she giggled, then gave him the chocolate bar that he ripped open and ate hungrily. Alexia noticed now how thin he was looking, then frowned. "What are they doing to you?"

Erik stopped eating for a moment, then looked at the friendly girl. "Bad, bad things..."

Alexia felt a wave of sadness hit her now, then she looked up at the lock, frowning as she tried to mentally unlock it, but she just didn't know how to. Yet at least.

"I've been trying." Erik said now, handing her back the wrapper so they didn't know he had gotten chocolate from somewhere. "Trying?" Alexia frowned, wondering just what this boy could do.

He nodded, then looked at his hands in silence for a moment, then said quietly. "I can do... something. When I get angry or upset, I do things to the metal... I bend it."

Alexia grinned now, then said. "I can do things like that too!"

Erik frowned a little. "You can control it?"

She shook her head. "It's like yours. I get angry, and things happen. But I see what people are thinking too..." she looked sad. "They think such horrible things about me..."

"Well I think you're a nice person."

She smiled now. "Thank you."

Erik felt a smile creep onto his face now, then say quietly. "Can you get me out of here?"

Alexia was silent, then said sadly. "I can't open the lock... I can try, but I don't think that I can..."

He nodded, knowing that he was stuck in this hell hole for god knows long now...

"Thank you anyway." he smiled, looking down at the cold stone floor, but then felt someone take his hand a little, then look up at the girl.

"Won't you get in trouble for being here?" he asked now, moving his hand away. Alexia went to speak, but then screamed as someone picked her up by the back of her jacket, turning her around, then a familiar snarl.

"What did I tell you Alexia!" her father hissed, closing the slider with his foot and dragged her back to his office, ignoring her attempts to get free.

He sat her down in his chair, then pinned her down and snarled.

_"What the hell were you thinking! You foolish girl!"_

Alexia had tears in her eyes by now as she said. "I'm s-sorry..."

"Sorry-? He is my research! My _research_, Lexi!"

She was still sat there with tears rolling down her face now, then Shaw snarled, running a hand through his hair, then stopped, an idea coming to mind.

"So you say you are friendly with this boy? He trusts you?"

Alexia nodded in silence, wondering what her father had in mind, but she knew from that slow smirk that it was nothing good.

And in Eriks case, it really wasn't anything pleasant...

* * *

><p><strong>And the next:) thanks so much for the lovely comments^_^ may be another chapter up later on, I'm in a writing moodXD anyway, reviews are much loved and make my day:D x Nic<strong>


	3. Freedom

Alexia didn't like her fathers ideas to get through to Erik using her, but she did it all the same.

The door was opened now, letting her inside the cell, the door slamming shut ominously behind her. Erik looked up now to see her in the darkness with him, then asked quietly.

"Did you get in trouble?"

She sighed and sat down next to him, remembering the things that her father had told her to ask him.

"A little. but Papa forgave me."

"Then why are you in here?" he asked curiously, then Alexia added. "Papa thought you might be lonely."

It hurt, telling that lie. But she knew it was true- he was lonely cooped up in here for days on end.

"Oh." was all he could say, nerves reaching breaking point. Alexia was silent, then added. "Your power is cool."

"I can't control it..."

"I can't either, but you could practice?"

Erik was silent, then looked up at the door, thinking. If he could understand how it worked, he could open that door and run away from here...

Alexia watched him stare at the door, probably thinking of freedom and how to open it with his powers. "How do you think your powers work?" she asked him now, and he looked back to her and said.

"I'm not sure... but when I'm angry, I can feel it."

"And when you're sad?"

"It's like I can use it without thinking."

_"That'll be all Lexi."_

She looked up now and saw her father opening the door, then Erik looked to her with betrayal in his eyes. "Alexia..."

"Lexi, out now." Shaw said, raising an eyebrow. She didn't move, and he sighed, looking around and nodded to the guards who walked in and grabbed Erik by his arms, making him try to pull away, and Shaw grabbed his daughters arm before she ran after him, going.

"No Lexi, let them."

"But why!" she just wanted to know, looking up at him with wide, concerned eyes. "Where are they taking him?"

"It doesn't matter Alexia, just that you won't see him again now."

Alexia watched him get dragged down the corridor now with a heavy heart-

She hoped they did meet again...

* * *

><p>For six months, her fathers words were true. She'd turned thirteen now, and more prone to wandering the corridors at night of her fathers workplace. She hated it, but that was where they essentially lived now.<p>

It was 1945, and her father was annoyed by the fact the Allies wanted the camps shut down. If they did, there would be no more studying... no more studying Erik.

Alexia was walking down the corridor now, not bothering to check Eriks old cell. He was either dead or in another cell on the other side of the camps.

She heard a clatter now, then looked around, but no one was there. As Alexia came to a fork in the corridors, she groaned, trying to remember which one was the one to the control room.

She stepped towards the left one now, then carried on walking, the folder under her arm. Alexia yawned a little now, bored of taking things around the place for her father while he worked.

There was a very loud bang now, and the folder went flying in shock, paper flying everywhere.

"Hello?" she called, heart beating frantically. She was listening with both her mind and ears now.

_I know that voice... _

Alexia blinked in surprise, then called. "Erik?"

_Is that Alexia?_

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?" she called, stepping forwards, following that mental voice she'd heard until she came to a thick metal door, then knocked gently.

"Erik?"

"Alexia?"

She spotted a slider and tiptoed up, pushing it open and was just about able to look inside.

"Are you ok?" she asked in concern, feeling him take her hand that was on the grate. He nodded, finally smiling for the first time in months.

"I am now."

Alexia let him go now, then backed up a little, staring at the lock, more determined than ever to help this boy, the get him out of here and escape. She raised a hand to the lock, frowning in concentration, hoping and praying that it would open.

Then it clicked open and swung forwards to reveal his wide eyes, then he looked scared as he stepped forwards, thinking that it was a trap.

Alexia grabbed his hand now, feeling him flinch, then said quickly. "Let's get you out of here."

He nodded, then ran up the corridors with her, sticking so close he could be her shadow.

The escape was long and hard, having to duck and dive at every corner, but Alexia led Erik to an exit that she and her father used, and no one else really knew off.

"How can I thank you?" Erik said now, eyes wide. Alexia chuckled, then took of her heart shaped necklace, giving it to him. "Here, so we're always friends."

Erik touched the heart now, frowning in concentration until it snapped cleanly in two, giving her the half back and putting the one with the chain around his neck with a genuine smile. "Thank you Alexia."

"Don't thank me now, just get out of here... and don't get caught!" she said in concern, pushing him towards the exit, but he stepped forwards and kissed her cheek. "I hope we meet again."

Alexia smiled and nodded, then watched him turn once more and run down the exit and into the darkness with a heavy heart.

God she hoped that he wouldn't get captured...

She turned herself now and sneaked back into her little makeshift bedroom without anyone noticing, knowing that her father was going to be furious that Erik had escaped... somehow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alexia was awoken by a chair being thrown against the wall in the office next door, and she got up, peering into the place to see the guards leaving swiftly.<p>

"Papa?"

Shaw looked around now, then sighed. "Good morning."

"Is there something wrong?" she frowned now, spying the chair turned up on its side at the other side of the room. Shaw nodded, then knelt down if front of her and kissed her cheek.

"It doesn't matter my little love. It's all ok." then pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, making Alexia think about Erik...

Would they meet again? And if so, when?

* * *

><p><strong>A little filler chapter to see if anyones still interested in reading this:) anyway, thanks for the comments and stuff:) reviews are much loved! x Nic<strong>


	4. When The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

_July 19th 1950- 5 years later._

Alexia was arranging the flowers on her mothers grave now, sighing a little as she dropped the stargazer lily, then put it back in with the bunch.

She stared at the name now- Miranda Shaw, died a year after Alexia was born. And her daughter didn't even know how she died, for her father was rather reluctant to talk about her.

Eighteen year old Alexia stood up now, staring down at the flower adorned grave, then nodded a little. "Goodbye Mama." then tuned away and walked back to her car, getting in and turning the engine on, leaving the cemetery.

She was in Kassel at the moment, taking a little break from her fathers to enjoy the scenery and the mountains- and to visit her mothers grave after so long.

* * *

><p>The car now rolled to a stop outside the beer hall on the outskirts of town where she knew the owners. With a simple thought, the lock clicked shut behind her, and she walked inside.<p>

Alexia was used to this kind of scene by now- the first thing she saw was two big burly German men having an argument that looked like it was going to kick off any moment.

Humans (!)

The barman, Evan, leaned before her now and grinned, his dark blonde hair flopping into his hazel eyes for a moment.

"Guten tag, Alexia." he nodded, giving her a drink which she said thanks for.

"What brings you here?" he asked now, cleaning a glass as he did so, watching with slightly narrowed eyes at the pair that were still arguing, then yelled. "Break it up you two!"

Alexia glanced round now, then asked. "Want me to chuck them out?"

Evan chuckled, stealing some of her drink. "No, it'll be fine. They always do that." then he sighed a little, making the twenty one year old man suddenly look older in a flash.

"You seem troubled?" Alexia frowned now, then Evan laughed a little. "Don't you dare go through my head again."

Alexia smirked now, leaning forwards a little and raised an eyebrow. "Why? What are you going to do? Puny little human boy."

"Ouch (!)" he chuckled, then left for a moment to serve another man who had arrived at the bar. Alexia glanced to the guy- about her own age, thick dark hair that looked black in the darkness of the bar. He looked to her now, and she saw eyes that were a dark blue, once again, the light interfearing. He looked away now as he got his beer.

"Anyway-" Evan said, returning to her, making Alexia look back to him. "How long are you sticking around?"

She sighed now, then said. "I'm taking a break." and from her tone, he knew that she and her father had been arguing again. Alexia wanted freedom, and her father wanted her help with his work... something she held no interest for in the slightest. Evan didn't like Shaw much, such a dick in his opinion, and had known Alexia for a good few years. The only one she would trust.

But even he knew how angry her father was going to be when he found out that it was his own daughter that let his work escape.

Alexia was silent, then cast her mind about to the others in the bar, but it was always the same with those damn men- sex, drink, women, war... all the usual ones.

Except for one.

He had an aura about his mind that she swore she'd felt before. She slyly glanced at the young man of about her own age once more, then saw a glint of silver hanging from his neck, and she realized in an instant who it was.

"Erik?"

He jolted a little now, then turned to her with a frown. "Do I know you?"

Alexia was frozen in total shock, truly unable to believe it. But now she reached for her own necklace and pulled it from behind her shirt, showing him.

His face froze now in a way that was similar to Alexias, then he said in disbelief.

"Alexia?"

She chuckled now, then stood up, letting him hug her and say with a laugh. "God, it's been years!"

"I know! Wow, I never thought we'd meet again."

Evan watched the pair with confused eyes, then thought of something. Erik. Could it really be that little mutant boy she had helped escape-? From the way they were talking, it certainly seemed like it.

"This is Evan Kast." Alexia said now, sitting down next to Erik. Evan nodded, taking the young mans hand. "Nice to meet you. I've heard such a lot about you from Lexi here."

Erik nodded, then looked to Alexia. "How are you? It's been, like, five years yes?"

She smiled now, then also nodded. "I'm good thanks, and you? You're looking a damn lot better than when you did locked up."

But now Evan wondered something- did Erik know that Alexia was the daughter of the man that killed his mother-? Because if they were thinking on the same wavelength, then he knew Erik would be looking for revenge.

* * *

><p>The pair talked long into the night, Evan having to leave when his brother arrived and told him that he was needed by their father.<p>

Alexia now found out that Erik had a little apartment in Kassel that he'd been living in for the past year, fed up of traveling so very much. The pair went back to his place now, and Alexia frowned at how modern the place seemed modern, then thought that he'd probably stole some of it, and she didn't blame him.

Erik sat down on the sofa now, then Alexia made the pair of beers float over, and Erik chuckled. "Still using your powers then?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she chuckled, then got up and walked over to the sink, grabbing a glass.

_Nice ass._

She looked ahead now and raised an eyebrow before saying. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

Alexia turned and smirked, making Erik suddenly remember her little power of reading minds and almost blushed. "Oh damn."

"Hey- that was a nice compliment." she chuckled, sitting back down next to him and pouring her beer into a glass, a little habit of hers.

"So, how long are you going to be here for?" Erik asked now, taking a gulp of beer. Alexia looked thoughtful, then-

"As long as I want, actually."

Erik couldn't help but smile now. Years of wondering what had happened to that girl who had saved him had finally been answered. But... Evan had gotten it wrong; Erik knew who Alexias father was. But he knew she despised her father. Was she on the run from him right now?

They weren't those children anymore. Things had changed.

But Erik really hoped that Alexia hadn't.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next little chapter of our story:) thanks soo very much for the lovely comments and reviews^_^ I'm sure the next will be up later on! Reviews much loved and thanks x Nic<strong>


	5. Beautiful Monster

Alexia woke up the next morning on the makeshift bed on the sofa with a yawn, then smelt coffee and sat up, looking behind the sofa to see Erik stood at the side table, making a cup of coffee. But now he saw Alexia and asked.

"Coffee?"

"Hell yeah." she groaned, getting up and walking over. Erik chuckled at the sight of her.

"You look like death."

"Nu-uh. Death's better looking." she chuckled, taking the cup and adding some sugar with a sigh, then glanced out the window- it was rather overcast.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" she asked him now, taking a sip and sitting down next to him at the table. Erik sighed now, then said.

"Nothing really. I was thinking of getting a new coat... my other got burnt."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "And how did you do that?"

He sighed in defeat, then said under his breath. "I was having a cigarette... and caught fire to my sleeve."

"Now why does that not surprise me?"

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me." he said, avoiding her eyes, making Alexia smirk. "I know enough."

Erik snorted, then threw the tea towel at her, making her catch it midair, then let it drop.

"Very nice." he nodded, then walked up to the sink, putting his coffee mug in there and filling it with water to soak it. "So... shopping?"

Alexia smiled and nodded, getting up and grabbing her shoes, pulling them on. "Come on Sweetie. Let's go."

"Don't call me that."

"Ok Sweetie."

* * *

><p>In downtown Kassel, the pair continued talking about the last five years.<p>

"It was rough for a year or two til I was about fifteen, then I managed to find a little abandoned place to hole up in for a while. Then I broke into a bank-"

"You did what-!"

"Yeah... I know. But I needed money desperately or I was going to die. Or worse, live on the streets..." Erik sighed, sitting down at the table at the cafe, Alexia sitting opposite, eyes wide.

"And this apartment?"

"Where most of that money went. But I have enough in a bank account to last for another year or so."

Alexia chuckled. "You lawbreaking thug."

"I know right?" Erik grinned, looking to the waitress and ordered the drinks, then looking back to Alexia. "So here we are."

Alexia sighed heavily now- he had it really hard when he ran away from that awful place. But things didn't exactly get better for so long... now he was eighteen, it seemed that he'd really grown up beyond his years. Things had gotten better for him now.

"So- what about you?" He asked with a smile, making her do the same- it was hard not to.

Alexia sighed, then spoke. "I've been in dance in Vegas for a little while now. I'm starting theater in New York next week."

"Wow." Erik said, genuinely impressed. "I'm shocked!"

"Good or bad shocked?"

"Good shocked." he grinned, finishing his coffee. "You're an amazing girl, Lexi. What are you performing?"

She smiled a little now. "Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh? You are Juliet I hope?"

"Yes I am."

Eriks grin was enough to answer, making Alexia blush a little, but Erik, to her relief, didn't spot it. Then she asked.

"Will you come and watch me?"

He sighed and said in regret. "I have a few things to do... I'm not sure. But if I get chance, I promise I will."

Alexias smile widened now. "Thank you."

"No. You saved me. It's the least I can do."

She smiled once more, then looked at the time, knowing that her father would be looking for her... and she didn't want Erik and him meeting.

One of them would end up dying, that was for sure. And she cared for them both enough to want to save their lives.

"I have to leave later today." she said with a heavy heart, then Eriks expression fell a little. "So soon? It's been years..."

"The performance. I need to rehearse." she said apologetically, then Erik looked down at the table and said quietly. "It's me isn't it?"

"What the hell-? Of course it isn't you Erik. Really. I mean, look at you- eighteen years old and you have this good life for yourself that you made."

"But it was all thanks to you." he said, still quietly and making Alexia groan. "Erik..."

"Sorry. I've been alone for too long I think." he laughed, making her say. "You know Evan? He has a job open in his bar. I'm sure he'll take you in. I've known him for years."

He nodded a little, pushing his midnight hair from his eyes and sighed.

_"Thanks."_

* * *

><p>Alexia was stood outside on the balcony of Eriks place, looking out at the mountains. Quite the beautiful, secluded place he had found. There were footsteps now, then a figure stood beside her and raised a hand, making the balcony change into steps, causing Alexia to frown, but Erik grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling up the newly made steps up and onto the flat roof, leading her to the other side and sat down against the air vent, pulling out some cigarettes and a lighter, giving one to Alexia that he lit up for her, then his own, sighing a little.<p>

"It's been a while since I've talked this much." he chuckled, staring at the clouds in the periwinkle blue sky. Alexia nodded, thinking of her other friends. "Same. Everyone else seems so very... like they don't understand what we are."

Erik nodded, then turned to her as she lowered her cigarette. "What can you do now?"

Alexia grinned, then said mentally. "This."

He realized now, then remembered. "Telepathic things?"

"Mmhmm. And this-" she added, standing up, handing her cigarette to Erik for a moment and raised a hand to the billboard on the other building, then closed her hand, making it snap in half and crash into the road, making the cars swerve to miss the falling wood.

"That is some powerful talent you have Lexi." he said quietly now, giving her the cigarette back as she sat back down with a sigh.

"I know. It takes over me sometimes... like I can't control it."

Erik stared at her worried expression, then sighed, throwing his finished cigarette over the edge of the building and turned to her. "Alexia..." then lent forwards and kissed her softly for a moment, then said. "I love you."

Alexia was taken aback, then stood up, shaking her head. "Erik I can't." but he stood up, his height over Alexia making a stand as he asked. "Why?"

"You know who my father is! I can't... and you know why."

"I know he is your father... but you're nothing like him. Lexi... all these years I've wondered about you, and now-" but he was silenced by a finger over his lips, and Alexia shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"I know. But I know how you feel about my father, and he is my father after all... I love him. I can't love you both when one of you will die. And don't say that won't happen, because face facts, Erik. You know it will. I know you want to kill him. And I don't blame you..."

Erik was silent at that, then made the stairs pull away as she went towards them, stopping her dead, then turned to him, eyes blazing, then he yelled as he felt himself fly up into the air, wrists and ankles pinned by some unknown force, then he saw Alexias eyes that were no longer deep emerald, but a more neon green, glaring at him.

"Erik, I'm more powerful than you, and I could kill you in a second. I've done it before." she hissed, eyes narrowed more than ever. Erik felt his arms burning now, then he hissed in pain. "Alexia... stop this now."

She frowned, then her eyes returned to normal and Erik almost yelped as he fell, but she caught him mentally and groaned. "See? That's what happens when I'm mad. Thanks (!)" she now raised a hand and ripped the metal back into stairs and walked down them, leaving Erik sat on the roof, wondering just what he had just witnessed-

Alexia, or the side her father had created...

A monster with unlimited power.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next! Thanks for the lovely reviews folks:D might be another chapter up later on;D reviews much loved x Nic<strong>


	6. Living On A Prayer

_"Alexia! Five minuets!"_

It was a week later now, and Alexia looked up at the sound of her curtain pull up. She called her thanks, then looked back into the mirror, Erik on her mind... maybe she had been too hard on him, but it was for the best.

She got up with a sigh now, arranging the hem of her rather beautiful Venetian style cream dress, then left for the stage, knowing that neither him, nor her father, who was busy with his business crap to come...

* * *

><p>There were footsteps outside the New York theater now, and a pair of dark eyes looked to the pictures on the side of the place, spying that picture of the pretty blonde in the new production of Romeo and Juliet.<p>

Now he glanced around, then tapped the lock with a finger, and it opened, letting him slip inside the back way, creeping up the stairs to the balcony above the entrance that was usually for maintenance, leaving him with a clear view of the stage, then a smile crept upon his face as he saw Alexia on stage, her hair halfway down her back, a cascade of curls.

But now he swept the audience, looking for that bastard of a father of hers. From his angle up here, he could kill him without anyone noticing that it had been him...

Then Erik just had to pray that Alexia forgave him for it.

Which she knew she wouldn't. So it was his choice-

Kill her father and make her hate him, or let him live, and the hate and revenge would probably tear himself up internally for the rest of his life. But he'd have Alexia.

But as he scanned the audience, he was spared the pain of making an on-the-spot decision as he saw Shaw wasn't there. Wasn't there for his own daughters play... some father he was.

Then again, Alexia didn't know that he was there.

Unless...

Erik smirked now, then thought as loud as he could. _"You look really hot in that dress."_ if that didn't get her attention, nothing would. It worked, for he saw her frown the tiniest fraction halfway through a line, then-

_"Erik?"_

_"The one and only."_

_"Shut up for a bit- trying to work here."_

_"Sorry. And by the way, you look lovely. Go knock them dead."_

The connection ended now, and she glanced up, looking a little, then spotted him leaning against the balcony railing with a half grin-smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Once the production was over, Erik sneaked around to the back and found her dressing room, snagging a red rose from a vase as he went, knocking twice.<p>

"Go away."

Erik smirked, then glanced around before tapping the lock, then slipping inside to see Alexia sat at her dressing table, but then she saw him in the reflection and groaned, closing her eyes for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He locked the door again now, then turned to her, setting the rose down next to her on the table. "You did ask me to come, remember?"

"I recall walking away from you, so no. I didn't." she snapped, getting up and walking around the screen, pulling her ornate dress off and normal clothing back on.

"You were really good." Erik said now, trying to soften up her hard exterior a little. Alexia sighed, then walked back around, looking for her other shoe, then Erik threw it to her and she said quietly. "It's a good job my father never comes to my shows."

"I think he is a fool to miss his daughters performances."

Alexia sighed once more, then picked up her necklace as she sat back down before her dressing table and mirror, but it flew from her hands to her neck, fastening in an instant, making her turn to him and say. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Want me to leave?" he asked now, walking behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders, bending down and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I would actually." she said, chuckling a little as he tickled against her cheek. Alexia did love him, but it was like Erik had thought earlier- she knew that one day she was going to have to choose between the pair;

The father that she hardly knew anymore, or the young man she had saved and still loved.

She stood up now and turned to him, letting him kiss her once more, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back for a moment until there was a knock on the door, then-

_"Lexi? Your fathers here."_

The pair jolted apart now, Alexia's eyes wide, then looked to Erik, fear in her eyes. "Erik..." but he was silent, and in that silence, she called back to her friend. "Thank you. Tell him to wait in the entrance hall." then looked back to Erik.

"Please..."

He was torn once more- he could end it right now but lose the girl before him.

"I'll see you soon." he muttered now, kissing her cheek, then swiftly left before anything else could happen. Preferably not meeting Shaw for now at least.

Alexia watched him leave, then sighed, pulling on her coat and grabbed her bag before walking towards the entrance hall.

She saw her father almost straight away, reading the programs for coming shows, but now he turned around and grinned. "Ah, Alexia."

Alexia didn't hug him as she usually would, but merely folded her arms and said in a hard tone. "What."

Shaw groaned a little now, then took his daughters hands in his and said softly. "I'm sorry about not coming."

"Oh? If I thought you were being truthful, I'd believe you-" she yanked her hands away and went to walk past, but he held up an arm, blocking her from leaving.

"Alexia please. I'm sorry. But-"

"Spare it Papa. I don't care about your work, or whatever. Get lost."

Shaw groaned, then walked after her, going. "You're my daughter Alexia, I do care about you."

"Yeah, when it suits you!" she yelled, turning and snapping, sending him smashing back into the wall, pinning him there while she walked off back to her hotel.

If daddy dearest continued to be a letdown... Erik would be getting his way after all.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next little filler chapter:) thanks sooooo much for the immense reviews of last chapter! Had to make this chapter better for you all^_^ anyway, next should be up later on I'm hoping:) reviews much loved! X Nic<strong>


	7. Do You Really Want Me?

Alexia was more than pissed off when she got back to the hotel she was staying at for the night, slamming the door behind her in rage as she did so, flopping backwards onto the bed and closed her eyes for a moment, a sigh escaping her, then she reached for a cigarette, dropping the lighter, but then it stopped midair, and a voice-

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke."

Alexia scoffed now, then went to grab the lighter, but Erik pulled it away, and she snapped. "You can talk."

"I've had a hard life. I'm allowed."

"Pfft, my ass that's excuse enough. Now give it me."

Erik sighed, then tossed her the lighter, seeing her glare and add. "I take it daddy dearest didn't say what you wanted to hear?"

"No." she snapped, setting the lighter down. "He didn't."

He was silent, then Alexia sighed and stood up, walking over to him and said. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"Don't worry. I've had worse." he chuckled, leaning forwards to kiss her, but she stepped aside and sat back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I know. I really do."

Erik sat beside her now, shrugging off his failed kiss. "I know you do. But..." he held his breath now as he asked. "Have you ever thought about running away?"

"I don't need to. I already am. My father... I have no interest in joining his stupid little things. He's my father, but that's about it."

He didn't say anything now, then asked quietly. "You saw it all... didn't you?"

Alexia looked to him now, knowing what he meant straight away. She nodded, saying softly. "I did." she looked at Eriks downcast expression as he sat up, then she did too, sitting before him and asked quietly. "Do you miss her?"

He finally met her eyes now, then nodded. "More than anything." and Alexia saw tears in his eyes, prompting her to pull him to her arms and hug him tightly, knowing just how her own father had helped to destroyed his life.

"I'm so sorry for everything." she sighed now, raising a hand to the back of his head and stroked his midnight hair a little. Erik had his head on her shoulder now, then said quietly with tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault sweetie."

Alexia chuckled a little, then let him go and said. "I'm heading to Rhode Island tomorrow. Business with my father. Where will you be going?"

"You mean I can't come with you?"

Alexia sighed, then took his face in her hands and said quietly. "No. For one, we're both eighteen. Two, my father killed your mother."

Erik swallowed hard at that, then said. "You are nothing like your father."

"Oh aren't I?" Alexia said bitterly, letting him go and walking over to the window, staring out into the night. "I've killed people before Erik."

"So have I."

"See? This isn't the life we should have. We're too young for a life of murder and revenge. I can understand you and your actions... but I can't justify my own that my father made me do."

"Then walk away. Turn your back on him. Please?" Erik said now, walking over and about to put his arms around her waist, but she turned away and said. "You can stop tonight, but tomorrow, you need to leave." then got back on her bed, tying her hair back.

Erik nodded. "Fine then." then go onto Alexias bed and she raised an eyebrow, folding her arms.

"You can have the sofa."

His grin widened now, then he didn't move, so Alexia pushed him off with a thump. "Oww." he complained, then jumped on the bed before she had chance to push him off, climbing onto her and grinned.

"But that sofa looks hard. You'd really make me sleep on that?"

"Mmhmm." she smirked, let him kiss her neck for a moment, but then he yelled in shock as he flew off her and was put on the sofa, then scoffed as she turned out the lights and turned over.

She really was a stubborn girl.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Erik was sat on the sofa watching Alexia sleep in silence, her eyes closed and honey blonde hair all fluffed up like a lions mane.<p>

He sighed, then got up, walking over and pushed the hair gently from her face and smiled a little, glancing to the window- him being here was going to compromise her in the extreme. Maybe it really was better that he left her.

He had to face it that as long as her father was alive, they could never truly be together.

"I love you." he said quietly now, reaching for the other half of the necklace around his neck, taking it off, but then sighed and left it alone.

Erik kissed her forehead now, placing the letter next to her on the table, then the door unlocked, letting him leave in silence.

* * *

><p>When Alexia woke up and looked around in confusement.<p>

"Erik?"

But there was no answer, making her get up and metally check the place, but no one was there except for her. But now she spotted the letter and felt her heart drop as she raised a hand, making it fly over into her hands, a tear in her eye as she opened it and read the five words _"I can't make you choose." _then his name and a kiss in the corner.

He'd left her...

Alexia knew it had to happen soon enough. They were both young, and Erik had his life in Kassel. A good life too, and she couldn't begrudge him that after the shitty life he had so far. All eighteen years of them.

She sighed and folded the letter up and put it back on the table before looking out the window at the clear periwinkle blue sky that reminded her of his eyes.

But he had done one thing by taking himself out of the equation-

Saved both his and her fathers lives.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next little one while I'm in a writing mood^_^ cheers for the lovely reviews once again! Sombre chappie:( when will we see them both together again? Things are gonna heat up from next chapter:D reviews very much loved:D I'll do another chapter today if we get enough reviews:) x Nic<strong>


	8. Running Circles In My Mind

_4th December 1953- three years later..._

Alexia was stood next to her father now, staring at the city of Detroit, then sighed, looking to him.

"This the place?"

Shaw nodded, then said to her. "I'm fine now. You can leave if you want."

"Yes sir (!)" She said in distaste. Twenty one, almost twenty two, and still being essentially bossed around. Alexia now turned her back on him and walked off, wondering where Erik was now. It had been three years since they had parted ways, and she truly hoped that he was ok and safe somewhere...

Maybe...

Alexia decided now that she was going to Kassel to find him. If he was there at least...

* * *

><p><em>Kassel, Germany<em>

_"Well what were you expecting to find? Erik sat with a beer and twiddling his thumbs?"_

Alexia took the glass from Evan now, draining it in one. "I know... I was an idiot."

Evan frowned, leaning towards her on the counter. "He was the one that left, not you."

"But it was because of me that he left. Me and my dad..." she said, grabbing another drink. "Maybe I wasn't pretty enough? Or special-?"

"Alexia, you were all he wanted. Believe me. He was heartbroken when he came back here and took up that job for a few years."

She was silent at that- Erik had been upset about leaving her. But... she knew in her heart that he was here, but made no attempt to come and see him.

What kind of person was she-?

Evan looked at his friends downcast expression. He had never even told her that he himself was a mutant like her. It would ruin that connection that the pair had.

But for now-

"He's still in Germany, if you want to find him."

Alexia's eyes widened, then frowned. "How do you know that?"

"He told me when he left." he sighed, cleaning a glass. "A little place next to Lake Constance."

"On the borderline?"

"Yeah, that's the one. A place there you'll find him. You should go and find him."

Alexia looked down now, then sighed. "Would he want to see me though?"

Evan leaned forwards now and took Alexia's face in his hands and said softly. "I know we have our past, but that was so very long ago when we were kids. And I know that he loves you, no matter who your father is." he pressed his lips to her forehead and said. "Please go and find him. You two need each other, I'm sure of it. If you could see your auras, you would understand."

Alexia frowned now, then felt a strange wave of thoughts come from him, then pulled away as she realized.

"You're a mutant-!"

He chuckled now and nodded. "Yeah."

She was so very surprised at that, then frowned once more. "All this time-? What the hell-! What can you do?"

Evan grinned, then said. "I can see inside you, you could say. Your emotions, your mental state... your soul is a good description."

"You can see into peoples souls?"

Evan nodded, then cocked his head a little. "And what I see in you, is a beautiful young woman who wants nothing more than to escape all the duties given to her. To be free, and to find Erik. Because you loved him ever since you saved him and let him out."

Alexia was shocked into silence now as he spoke the complete truth, but now she asked.

"How long have you known all that?"

"It's not just me. Anyone could see it. Your aura is bright, like a soft pink... and you know what I saw in Erik?"

Alexia didn't speak, but merely shook her head, prompting him to lean forwards and say. "I saw a lonely young man who's still hurting from the past, and loves the girl who manages to numb it from his mind when she's with him. He's full of hate and revenge, and it's eating away at him from the inside out. He's scared about it changing him, make him lose his mind with everything. That was why he left; so he didn't hurt you. There's a hole in his chest that he made that day."

Alexia had tears in her eyes by the end of the overview of Erik's soul, then she asked quietly. "What color is his?"

Evan was silent, then said. "It's nearly black. But there's red in it too."

"Full of hate and anger?" she guessed quietly, not looking up for her words to be confirmed. "Lake Constance it is then."

Evan grinned as she got up, then grabbed her hand, pressing his lips to it, bright blue eyes light. "I'll see you soon sweetie."

She smiled, then lent forwards and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You certainly will Mr. Feel-Good."

"Hey-!" he called after her. "You can't diss me in my own bar!"

All he got in reply was a giggle and glass to spill over and all over is lap, making him fall of the stool.

That was typical Alexia. Always playing jokes.

* * *

><p><em>Lake Constance, borderline of GermanyAustria_

Twenty two year old Erik Lensherr yawned a little now, sitting up in his bed and waved a hand at the blinds, making them open a tad, but then closed them as the bright light hit his eyes, making them burn.

He got up now, walking into the other room of his spacious apartment, mentally switching the kettle on and sat down at the table with a thump, eyes only half open, hair sticking up in every direction as he leaned over and snagged the cup.

"Guten morgen, kaffee." he chuckled in German, taking a sip when the door went, making him growl and set it down.

"Guten tag?" he called, only to get back. "Danke, gut."

Erik froze as he realized who that voice belonged to, then he said, getting up and opening the door slowly. "Alexia?"

She smiled a little now, then said. "Guten tag, Erik. Did I say that right? I don't know alot of German."

He didn't know what to say, then he shook his head and chuckled. "You said it nicely." then suddenly realized he hadn't even put anything other than shorts on and said in an awkward voice.

"Make a kaffee or something. I'll be with you in a moment. Danke schon"

Alexia chuckled as he didn't realize he'd said coffee in German before vanishing into the bedroom. She made a new cup of coffee then he came out in a black t-shirt on and some dark jeans, then sat down opposite at the table.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

She sighed now, then said. "Evan."

Erik groaned now. "Ja... I should have known that he would tell you." Alexia sighed, then asked quietly. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Nein! I mean... no." he groaned, not used to talking English. It had been a while. Alexia chuckled as she noticed, then took in his features. He was taller than ever, his slightly long midnight hair had a browny tint to it now, and he was more muscled, and she could see that. But he was still the same Erik.

"You look good." she smiled now, making him chuckle. "You too. Those brown highlights suit you." she smiled even more now, then took a sip of her coffee.

"How have you been here?"

Erik was silent, then replied. "It's been good. Nice and quiet as well."

"Trying to forget about me?"

"Lexi, please don't say that." he groaned, pushing his cup of coffee away, suddenly losing interest in it. "Why." was all she could say, then added. "You just left me... you left me with my father, and you know how much I didn't want that to happen."

Erik was silent, then reached forwards to take her hands, but she pulled them away and put them under the table before saying.

"I'll leave later on. Don't worry." then she got up and abandoned her coffee, picking up her bag and left.

* * *

><p>Later on, Alexia was walking around the edge of the lake on the path, thinking- she did love Erik, even after all this time...<p>

There was a soft slash now, making her look up and see the man in question swimming across the lake, all that you could see was a flash of black that was his wet hair, but now she sighed-

Yeah, she really did care for this totured young man.

Alexia saw him spot her, then swim over in a short time and grinned. "Coming in?"

She shook her head. "No, looks cold."

"Try just about 5 above freezing."

"You're crazy!"

"Hey- its a good workout." he shrugged, then grinned, making Alexia frown, then yell out as she was yanked forwards by her necklace and other metal she had on.

"Erik!" she complained, getting out and gasped at how cold she was. Erik chuckled, then yelped as she pulled her jacket and shoes off, then jumped in, almost landing ontop of him.

He came up coughing up water, then pushed the hair from his face and sighed at her.

"What are we going to do with you?"

Alexia shrugged, then grabbed him, kissing him softly for a moment. "Just don't leave me again, ok?" He nodded, kissing her back and added. "I don't plan on it."

"Good." she chuckled, putting her arms around his bare neck once more.

* * *

><p>Later that night back in the apartment, Alexia was giggling quietly to herself as she listened to Erik's thoughts as he took a shower. It was like listening to a one way chat show. But then he started thinking about how hot she now looked three years down the line, how she had a gorgeous backside and even had the cheek to think maybe he should just drag her into bed at last before something else happened to split them up. There was some more stuff, but that was so totally Erik.<p>

Alexia snorted at that- mens minds worked so different to womens. Now she smirked and snapped her fingers, hearing him yell as the hot water suddenly went freezing cold.

He came out in a dressing gown and sighed in defeat. "You were listening, weren't you?"

"Mmhmm." Alexia smirked as he went into the bedroom and got dressed. "So, I have a nice ass then?"

Erik groaned, then walked back into the main room and grimaced. "You heard that?"

"I heard it all, actually."

"Oh. Ermm... you could give me some warning before you do that."

"Nah, as much as it raises an eyebrow most of your thoughts-"

"Hey-!"

"Shut up pervert." Alexia smirked, even more so when he pulled her up by her arms and said. "That wasn't very nice."

She shrugged, then pulled away, going. "What do you want for dinner? You need to shop. Like, soon."

"Feel free to do it." he grinned, sitting at the table and put his feet up, but Alexia walked up and pushed them off with a slap. "What are you? An animal?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, but Erik just said. "My apartment."

"And I'm your girlfriend, so zip it Metalhead."

He snorted at that, then threw her a pack of sausages.

_"Of you go wench (!)"_

Later that night, Erik came back from grabbing some beer from the store, then sat next to Alexia, giving her one.

"Thanks." she smiled, letting him pull her into his arms and say. "How are you liking Lake Constance?"

"A little bit chilly, but picturesque and lovely." Alexia smiled back, tapping her beer to his.

It didn't take long for the pair to get tipsy, and Alexia was giggling like a little child.

"I'm heading bed." Erik sighed now, then Alexia smirked. "Where am I sleeping?"

"Where would you like to sleep? The floor?"

"With you I was thinking." she grinned, putting her arms around his waist, but he smirked too and said in her ear. "If I recall... you always made me sleep on the sofa."

"Bite me (!)"

"It's my apartment, and the floor is free." he pulled away now, then went into his room, taking a pillow from it and threw it to her. "Here you are. There's more covers behind the sofa in the corner."

She scoffed now, then folded her arms. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, very sweetheart." he smirked, then got into his own bed and closed his eyes, the smirk still on his face. But now he felt the bed go down a little, then lips at his neck, making him sigh in defeat.

"Fine, you win."

Alexia smirked now, then moved back to his lips and kissed him for a good few minuets, Erik flipping them over so he could kiss her back.

"I'm sorry about leaving last time." he said quietly now, and Alexia sighed. "You know me. I forgive you." he nodded now, then started undoing the buttons of her shirt, kissing her back.

Things were good and peaceful now...

But it wouldn't be long until it was shattered.

Since when were they lucky when they were together for more than five minuets-? Something always happened...

* * *

><p><strong>Extra long one for you folks! Next chapter will be a little bit of a shocker one;D anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews and more loved ^_^ thanks! and sorry if the German is wrong- I only know a speckXD X Nicola<strong>


	9. A Life Of Lies

The next morning, Alexia was awakened by the sound of the letterbox rattling. But now she sat up with a sigh, then glanced to her left where Erik was fast asleep, then got up, stealing his dressing gown and went into the kitchen.

She made two and returned to the bedroom, getting back in as he woke up with a groan.

"Thanks." he sighed, sitting up and taking the coffee, putting a free arm around Alexia as she put her head on his chest, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I was half expecting you to be gone when I woke up." he said now, making her chuckle. "No, that's usually the men that do that sweetie. Besides... I would leave, why?"

Erik looked thoughtful, then brushed the hair from her eyes and said. "I don't know. But-" she put a finger over his mouth, finishing her cup of tea at the same time.

"Zip it, yeah?" she grinned, then reached to her jeans that were lying on the floor in a mess with the rest of her and Eriks clothes, retrieving a cigarette and lighter.

"Thank you." Erik smirked, nabbing it off her as she lit it up. She scoffed now, then stole it back, going. "That's my last one you dick." he chuckled at that, then looked up at the ceiling and said.

"How the hell is this relationship going to work?"

Alexia didn't say anything at that, but offered Erik her cigarette for a moment, which he took as she finally said. "I don't have a bloody clue. But... I do want this relationship with you. More than anything."

Erik stared at her determined expression for a moment, thinking- they were both twenty one, hardly children anymore. it had been almost ten years since they had first met, but things always drove them apart. They always did...

"I need to be heading back to America. My father will be wondering where I am."

"He doesn't control your life Lexi. Why do you still work for him?"

"Because he's my father, Erik... and, no matter what he does, he will always be my father at the end of the day."

Erik was silent, then sighed, leaning forwards and putting his forehead against her chest. "Lexi-"

"No, it doesn't matter." she sighed, pushing him away, but then felt the metal bedposts twist around her arms and pin her there. Alexia scoffed now, shaking her head a little at Erik as he knelt before her on the bed.

"You don't need to keep following your father all the time."

She sighed a little now as he kissed her neck, then said. "I know you want to kill him."

Erik stopped now, then Alexia added. "And after what he did to you, I don't blame you in the slightest... but he's still my father. You'll both get hurt, and that's the last thing I want."

He truly didn't know what to say to that, and Alexia nodded. "You see the dilemma I'm face with now?" the metal released her now, and Erik sat back, looking at the bed instead.

"I'll see you soon, I promise." Alexia said now, leaning forwards and kissing him softly for a moment, then got up, getting dressed and throwing Erik his own clothes.

A little later on, Alexia was stood at the front door, facing Erik.

"I swear I'll come and see you soon." She sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around him, closing her eyes against his shoulder. He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I trust you."

Alexia let him go now, then smiled. "You'll see me again. Trust me."

"It's because I'm great in bed right?"

"Nah, borderline average to be honest." she smirked, then kissed him for a moment and turned away, leaving Erik watching her leave from the door.

* * *

><p>When Alexia caught up with her father, he was sat on his chair, looking rather bored.<p>

"Hello grumpy." she chuckled, making the book fly out of his hand and into the slot in the shelf. Shaw looked up now and saw his daughter.

"And where have you been young lady?"

"Young lady?" she quoted, then laughed. "Papa, I'm almost twenty two."

"That's still young to me."

"Oh yeah, how old exactly are you? Everytime you blooming de-age I forget."

Shaw chuckled now, but then Alexia heard footsteps and saw a pretty pale blonde haired woman come in.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company." she said to Shaw, but he chuckled and said. "This is my daughter, Alexia. Lexi, this is Emma Frost."

Alexia frowned now, then a voice in her head. _"Hello there."_ so she grinned and said mentally back. _"Hi."_ Frost laughed now in realization. "Another telepath?" and Alexia made a book fly over to her. "Among other things." she chuckled, putting it back.

"Frost here's been helping me." Shaw said now, standing up and walking over to the window, looking out of it.

"With what?" Alexia asked, but he sighed and said. "Never you mind. But I'm glad you're back. I need your help-" he walked over to his desk and threw a file to her that she caught neatly.

As she opened it, she saw a photo that made her eyes widen. "I'm guessing he's a mutant?" she muttered, staring at the guy- god he was creepy.

"Yes, they call him Azazel." Shaw explained, then sighed. "He's a teleporter. A rather powerful one as well. The government of Russia captured him a year ago and keep him in a weapons testing facility a few miles from here, somehow stopping him from teleporting out. Some constant electric current I imagine."

"And you want me to bust him out?"

"Yes, sweetie. I was hoping you could help. I have another one in my sights, and I've worked a link into the place."

Alexia nodded once more, then sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll bust the devil from his cage."

"I'll give you a hand." Frost said, but Alexia chuckled. "No offense sweetie, but I think you'll get in the way."

Frost scoffed, then Alexia raised an eyebrow as she crystallized over.

"So you're a walking ice cube, so what?"

"Alexia, enough." Shaw said now, knowing how hot headed his daughter could get sometimes. "Frost is going with you, so behave."

"Yes daddy (!)" she snapped, grabbing the file and stalking out, Frost following her.

* * *

><p>For a good part of the trip there, Frost was trying to get inside Alexias head, but the walls were so thick that she couldn't even make a scratch. But when Alexia felt it, she retaliated with a powerful blast that made Frost yell out in pain, grabbing her head.<p>

"I'm sorry!" she yelped, feeling as if her head was going to split open.

"Stay out of my head bitch." Alexia snapped, eyes narrowed- stupid young woman. Her father had trained her both physically and mentally. It would take some power to smash through her mental barriers.

Frost shut up now the pain had vanished, knowing now just how powerful Alexia was... what she was capable of.

When they got to the testing facility, Alexia sighed and said. "You knock out the guards, I'll shut down the alarms and clear the path."

"When are-?"

"Oh, right now." Alexia smirked, then raised her hands, closing her eyes for a moment, then a good chunk of the front of the building, the gates and alarms were ripped out as if it had been so very easy. Which for Alexia, it was.

The gunshots and terrified shouts started now, and Alexia said. "Stick close." then walked forwards, the bullets not making contact as she did so.

"I see why you didn't need me-" Frost muttered now, realizing that she'd only been with Shaw a week, and she hadn't been using her powers for quite as long as Alexia.

"We all start out crappy." Alexia now chuckled. "You just need some training. Behave, listen and stay alive, I'll give you a hand."

As Alexia ripped through the building, destroying everything in her path, she found the place where the mutant named Azazel was chained up with, as her father had predicted, a low current coursing through him.

But now as she yanked them away, he opened his eyes and went to vanish, but Alexia held him still while Frost told them about their ideas and plans.

He was silent, then frowned. "Really?"

Alexia spoke now. "We're both mutants too, as you can see. You can trust us." Azazel was silent, then nodded, prompting Alexia to let him go, and he didn't vanish.

There was an explosion behind them now, and he grabbed the pair, vanishing them before the fire caught them.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

Erik set the newspaper down now, color draining from his face as he read about a secret testing facility that had been radided by two young women, totally tearing up the place in no earthly way. It was a matter of national security now, a highly dangerous prisoner had been taken too. No details, but Erik knew it was another mutant.

"God Lexi, what are you playing at?" he muttered, closing his eyes and groaned, getting up and grabbing a bag-

He had to find her before she lost control, then a horrible thought went through his head...

That was what Shaw wanted. To get Lexi to realize her true potential and let it out.

A walking bomb that worked for him.

* * *

><p>Alexia was in her fathers study, looking for the bottle of Bourbon he usually kept in the draw, so she unlocked it and grinned, snagging it, but then a file, a name caught her eye-<p>

_Alexia Blackthorn._

She frowned now, then opened it and felt her eyes widen as she saw a younger picture of herself, then started to read, eyes widening even more as she did so.

_"Alexia?"_

She dropped the file now, then turned to see her "father" stood there, who frowned at the tears in her eyes.

"What's wron-?" then he saw the file open and froze. "Did you-?"

"Who the hell am I!" she yelled now, picking up and throwing the file at him, tears cascading down her face. Shaw sighed in defeat and nodded. "Alexia Blackthorn."

"You're not my father-?"

"Alexia, I-"

_"Are you my father!"_

He closed his eyes for a moment, then shook his head. "No." and Alexia snarled, slamming him mentally into the wall and pinned him there. "Where are they!"

"They're dead Lexi." he said now, trying to break free before she truly lost her temper. Alexia frowned. "I don't-?"

"Lexi..." he said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I... killed them."

He fell to the floor as the shock hit her, then Alexia said in quiet disbelief. "W- what-?"

Shaw was silent, then said, genuinely regretful for the first time in years. "You were three, and I knew how powerful you were going to be when you were older, and your mutant parents wouldn't join me-"

"So you killed them. So you could use me like a weapon..."

"I'm sorry Lexi. I-"

_"Shut the fuck up!" _She snarled now, the windows exploding.

"Alexia-!" he yelled now as the roof started to crack, Alexias eyes glowing a bright green as the rage took over her, then ripped the ceiling down through the mansion. Shaw stood up now, knowing there was no way to talk any sense into her while she had snapped, but the exits were all blocked now, the building falling down as he stood, but then he felt himself vanish as a flash of red entered the room, not daring to touch Alexia for fear of being torn apart.

* * *

><p>The trio that had escaped the place watched it collapse and burst into flames for a moment, like a flashfire shooting through the place, then crash down completely as if a bomb had exploded within it.<p>

"You've just made a powerful enemy." Azazel muttered to Shaw who had tears in his eyes. "I know." was all he could say, and Frost glanced at him, then sighed. "Do you think she's ok?"

He nodded. "It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to kill her..."

Emma Frost was silent now, feeling worried for her friend- Alexia was a nice girl once she gave people the chance, and she had been helping her with her abilities that had advanced in ways that she thought she wasn't capable off.

"Let's go-" she muttered now as a bang sounded from the wreckage, and Azazel grabbed them both, vanishing in an instant.

* * *

><p>Alexia lay in the wreckage now, staring up at the darkening sky, not knowing what to do or where to go now. The sky had reacted with the outburst of power and gone darker, opening into a downpour that put out the flames in an instant, soaking her to the skin.<p>

Her whole life had been a lie, quite literally. She'd been used...

She shivered a little now, not able to feel her powers after that wild outburst. But with what she could feel, she did the only thing she could think of and called mentally-

_Erik._

* * *

><p>The man in question was already on the trail when he heard her, then realized something bad had happened. He had heard the explosion a few miles away as he checked out the ruins of the testing facility where she had been.<p>

The explosion had been a big enough one to make the ground shake all this way.

As the wreckage came into view, Erik's eyes widened in horror, realizing she was still in there. She had stopped calling for him by now, but as he looked through the wreckage, he found her soaking wet upon the ground with a file in her hand, still dry somehow.

"Lexi? Lexi-!" he yelled now, trying to get her to open her eyes, but she wouldn't. "What the hell have you done?" he groaned, then picked her up, putting the file she was still holding onto inside his coat.

Everything was going to change now...

* * *

><p><strong>And another super long one for you folks! Well, Shaws in trouble now lmao! But urk, what's wrong with Lexi now? Next up later on no doubt;D reviews much loved and ta! x Nicola<strong>


	10. If You Were A Demon

Erik took her back to the place he was staying at a few miles away, worried why she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

He put her down on the bed now, then hurried into the bathroom and grabbed some towels, going back in and pulled the wet clothes of her, tossing them aside and pulled the covers of the bed onto her, trying to fight that cold away.

Alexia was shivering internally, a fever burning away as he sat down and pulled her into his arms, dabbing at her hot forehead with the damp flannel.

He sighed now, kissing the top of her head-

Just why had she blown herself and that mansion up-?

* * *

><p>It was three days until she opened her eyes, but even then she could hardly think straight, the fever still burning through her like wildfire.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Erik asked on the forth day, used to not getting much of a reply. She groaned quietly. "Awful... can I have a hug?"

"You must be feeling ill." he chuckled, sitting down and pulling her into his arms. "I'm so cold..." she muttered now, and Erik sighed, feeling her forehead that was burning as he touched it.

"Hang on-" he said, then pulled the covers up over them both, making her smile a little, closing her eyes. "You heard me calling then?"

"Yes, I did... Lexi, what happened?"

She shook her head now, then she sobbed out a few tears, making him hug her tighter and wonder what the hell had happened.

Later when she was asleep, Erik remembered the file she had, then retrieved it from the table and read _Alexia Blackthorn _on the cover, then realized what had happened to make her so very angry.

He opened it and read, a groan escaping him as he did so. He understood now-

Shaw had killed Alexia's real parents when she was a little child, then adopted her so he could use her powers.

"I'm sorry sweetie." he sighed now, closing the file. It seemed that they were more connected than they would ever have imagined. Both of their parents had been killed by Shaw...

But how was Alexia feeling about the whole thing?

* * *

><p>It was another day or two before she finally started to get better from her intense fever and illness bought on from her exhausting herself from using up all her power, then lying in the freezing rain for hours on end.<p>

Alexia was sat with a cup of tea now, looking worse than she felt.

"And then I just lost it, blowing up the place." she now said, finishing the story of what happened, tears in her eyes. Erik was silent, then hugged her for a second. "It's ok. You're ok... but can you feel your powers?"

"I- I can't..." she sobbed now, burying her face in his chest, holding him tightly. "Shush..." he sighed, rubbing her back soothingly. "I know it's not much, but you've got me."

"Mmhmm." she nodded, closing her eyes against him, feeling safe in his arms. A moment later, Erik looked down and found her fast asleep.

Shaws betrayal had hit her hard. Harder than she was admitting to...

The next week, Erik returned from getting some supplies to find Alexia in the garden with a leaf, trying her utter hardest to make it float, but it just wouldn't.

"I can't do it..." she said now, giving up. Erik sighed, then grinned. "Concentrate, you can do it."

She tried again now, and the leaf twitched, making her smile.

They practiced all day, and by the time evening came around, she had managed to find it again.

"So, what shall we do now?" Alexia asked, in bed with Erik and sat on his chest, kissing him. He sighed now and said. "Well, since-"

"I want Shaw dead, Erik. I want to tear him apart the lying _bastard!"_

The lamp exploded and they were plunged into darkness, making Alexia sigh and put her head on his shoulder. "I just don't know why he did that to me... he was supposed to be my father."

Erik ran a thumb over her cheek now, then sighed. "I think... he does care for you in a weird way."

"Enough to make me think that he was my true father?"

He sighed now, then flipped them over so he could kiss her neck softly, then go back to her lips and say against them. "You are joining the hunt now?"

Alexia nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him back. "Hell yeah."

* * *

><p>The next few years flew by so fast that the pair didn't even know about it.<p>

Before long, the pair had turned twenty eight, the year was 1960.

"Go on. One more." Erik smirked now as Alexia went to down her next shot, then she raised an eyebrow, then downed it in one and giggled. "You lose Lensherr."

As they left the bar, she almost tripped over, making Erik sigh in defeat and pick her giggling form up.

When they got back, he dumped her on the bed and chuckled-

She really couldn't handle her alcohol.

"I can see stars." she laughed now, and Erik raised an eyebrow- she really was drunk out her face this time.

For seven years they had both searched for Shaw, but there was nothing. Nothing at all that indicated to where Shaw was.

But also over the years, Alexias hate had grown...

She was changing.

But changing into what?

* * *

><p><strong>Next little filler chapter before the next one where things are gonna kick off;D reviews much loved and thanks! x Nic<strong>


	11. Thicker Than Blood

Erik woke with a sudden start, chest heaving and eyes wide as he shook his head, raising a hand to it with a groan. What the hell had that been-?

_"Good morning."_

He looked to the door now, letting out a sigh of defeat. "Good morning Lexi, I see you're feeling better? Now I'm never going to be able to eat oranges and chocolate ever again."

She laughed now and got back on the bed, cup of tea in hand. "It's so much fun messing with your head... because you lie and pretend you didn't like it."

Erik sighed now and lay back down, closing his eyes for a moment before saying. "I know what you're capable off. You don't-"

"But I need to practice." Alexia sighed now, then walked her fingers up his chest and tapped his nose. "And you are the perfect lab rat."

"Lab rat? Thanks." he chuckled, letting her kiss him for a moment, then said through another. "Please stop putting those dreams inside my head. I feel like a pervert now..."

Alexia smirked and just said. "You already are one sweetie. Now- plans for the days? Or are we staying in bed?"

"Not today, we need shopping remember? I doubt we can live on air."

"Hmm, my stomach is growling pretty bad." Alexia admitted, then. "Plus my head hurts from about fifteen shots..."

"Serves you right... alky."

"Pfft, at least I wasn't the one that passed out in a duck pond. That was so funny-"

_"Ok, ok. Let's leave it at that."_

* * *

><p>Alexia yawned widely now, sipping on a cup of coffee as they sat at a cafe, and Erik sighed, asking quietly. "Still having nightmares?"<p>

"No." she said a little too quickly for Erik to believe her, and she gave in. "Yes. It's just..." she couldn't think of anything to say.

Erik understood though- she'd been having nightmares of her parents getting killed for the past few weeks. She'd wake up crying in the middle of the night, not knowing who or where she was.

It had also affected her powers, for they had grown more powerful, and they were more prone to exploding out of her at random times. And when she got angry, she really did it in style. Whatever glass that was near was shattered well and truly.

"You look tired." he said now, and she nodded. "A little. Using these powers is draining me out... god it hurts sometimes." she smiled at the end, then looked up at the cafe that was in their current residence of New York.

"I wanna see Evan." Alexia said now, and Erik nodded. "Yeah, it has been a while."

* * *

><p>The pair left New York later that day and headed for Kassel, Germany where 'Kasts Bar' was still the same on the outside.<p>

Alexia pushed the door open now, scanning the place, then smiled as she saw the man.

"Oi! Evan!" she yelled, and he looked around, a grin appearing on his face. "Bloody hell... is that you Lexi?"

Alexia let him hug her tightly now, laughing. "It has been a while huh?"

Evan looked up and saw Erik now, then let out a low whistle. "Haven't you changed." Erik chuckled and shook the mans hand. "Its the frown lines that Lexi gives me isn't it?"

Alexia scoffed, then Evan gestured to the bar. "Take a seat and just give me a moment to finish serving up, then I'll be with you."

They sat down now, and Alexia sighed- it had been about four- five years since she had dropped in on Evan. And Erik alot more than that.

"So-! How's things?" Evan grinned as he returned, his blondy brown hair still the same as ever, dark sapphire eyes bright.

"Oh, you know. The usual."

Evan nodded. "Still looking for Shaw?"

Erik spoke now. "Yes, but dead ends so far." now Evan sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry. But-!" he grinned now and said. "I got something to show you-" then he got up and nodded to the back, making them follow, mystified.

They stopped in front of a few computers, then Evan sat down and said. "Now, you didn't see this ok?"

Alexia grinned. "Still doing you hacking crap?"

"Crap? You won't be saying that when I tell you where Shaw is."

The pair froze now, then Evan smirked. "Not so big now are we? But don't get your hopes up, the bastards hard to find."

_"Hey, Evan-"_

Alexia looked around now, then saw another man that looked like Evan, but with dark brown hair instead. She grinned. "Dante, it's been a while."

The older of the brothers frowned now, then realized. "Alexia Shaw-?" She flinched a little internally at that last name, but shrugged it off as she smiled. "The one and only." then hugged him, chuckling. "I didn't think you'd be back here?"

Dante glanced at his younger brother, then nodded. "Well, mom and dad died-"

"What-!" Alexia exclaimed, eyes wide. Evan spoke now. "That was what I was going to tell you. They were found..." he sighed, and the pair got the gist- they'd been killed.

"What happened?" Alexia asked now, remembering their parents. Such lovely people.

"I really don't know." Evan replied, tapping back at his computer. Alexia was still looking at Dante, but he didn't look away, so she said to break the tension. "Evan told me a while ago that you're a mutant too?"

Dante nodded now, then spotted Eriks expression, which was almost suspicious- clearly he knew of his and Alexia's history together. Then again, he had been the first person that she dated. Then when he left for Berlin at a bar of his own, Evan, who had always had a little crush on her, jumped in and snapped her up.

Erik had reason to feel suspicious- they were both past men that had been in her life.

Alexia raised an eyebrow, then Dante grinned, raising a hand and the room watched as a mini tornado appeared in his hand, and Alexia chuckled, raising her own and put it in her hand.

"That's pretty neat." she smiled, then he grinned. "Thank you. Nowhere near as powerful as yours though. Jeez... Evan told me what's been going on. I'm sorry about your parents..."

Alexia shrugged it off. "It really doesn't matter. I'm going to kill the bastar-"

"Errhmm?"

"Sorry,_ we _are going to kill the bastard." she corrected, smirking at Eriks raised eyebrow. Dante nodded, then there was a call from the bar and he left.

"So how's the bar going?" Alexia asked Evan now as he tapped away at the computer, alternating between screens and chuckled. "Very well. We had a few other mutants in here the other day. One was like you, but jeez the other guy looked like the devil-"

Alexias eyes widened now, then she asked. "Umm... did you get their names?"

Evan spun round now, then frowned. "Do you know them?"

"Please say it wasn't Emma Frost and Azazel?"

He frowned even more, then nodded. "Yes. How-?"

"What happened? Did they ask anything?" she hurriedly said now, and Evan realized. "These guys work for Shaw, don't they?"

Alexia nodded, then said. "Yes, I helped Shaw recruit Azazel. That government testing place explosion a while back?"

Erik remembered, then spoke. "What did they want?"

Alexia was silent, thinking.

"Not me..." he said, then glanced to the bar where the pair understood at the same time.

"Dante." Alexia realized, then made for the counter, then froze as she saw Frost, who looked equally shocked to see her.

"Emma..." Alexia snarled, then went for her, but suddenly there was a pain in her head, making her stumble a little, realizing that she'd stupidly let her guard down around another telepath, and knock her out.

"Lexi!" Erik yelled, then looked to Frost, but then he saw Dante, realizing in an instant that him returning hadn't been an accident. Shaw had found him and recruited him, using his and Alexias past to get to her. Erik now snarled. "You traitor-!"

_"What the hell's going on!"_ Evan yelled now, but then Frost did the same to him as she had done to Alexia, making much more of a dent that knocked him out too.

There was a snap now, then Erik saw a flash of red, then they were all gone, leaving him and an unconscious Evan alone.

Erik stood there, almost as if he was frozen to the spot-

Why had they taken Alexia as well-?

* * *

><p>When Alexia woke up, she felt groggy and hardly able to think straight. She frowned now as she felt chains on her arms and other parts of her body, pinning her to a cast iron chair.<p>

The room was dark, but she could just about see the door, the light coming from underneath.

She pulled against the chains, trying to break free, but failed. Her powers weren't helping either, on the edge, unable to be of any use. Alexia coughed now, then called. "Erik?"

_"Erik's not here sweetie."_

She jolted now, then the lights came on, and for the first time ever, she felt a shiver of fear as she saw her "father."

"Shaw." she muttered, trying to pull away again. He sighed now, then folded his arms. "You've no idea how much I didn't want to do this."

"And yet you still did." she snarled as he pulled up a chair before her. Shaw stared into the face of the young woman he still wanted to call his daughter, then chuckled. "It was quite the surprise when I found out that this 'mysterious man' you were with was Erik Lensherr. But then again, you did help him escape after all, didn't you?"

Alexia snorted. "Of course, you sadistic asshole."

Shaw sighed once more, then said. "Look- I've no interest in Erik at the present. I know he'll come after you, and face that when it happens. You, however, I do have interest in." he stood up now and walked over to the equipment. "Just think of how much power you have, Lexi. What if we could harness it? We'd be unstoppable."

"'We' stopped years ago." Alexia snapped. "When you killed my parents!"

Shaw was silent, knowing that she spoke the truth, but then nodded and said. "It was for the-"

_"If you say 'greater good' I'm going to kill you twice."_

He didn't speak now, but then retrieved a helmet that looked like a mini Faraday cage and put it over her temples, sighing. "But it is, Lexi. I'm sorry..." he lent down and kissed her cheek, making her snarl and pull away. He went over to the computer now and sighed once more, pressing a button.

Alexia screamed now as a ripping feeling started in her head, and she gasped out. "What are you doing to me-?"

"What I took you for love. Your powers." Shaw said conversationally, checking that the dials were correct, and not overload the storage container where the raw power was going to be kept.

Alexia felt the fatigue wash over her now, then saw the door open, Shaw leaving. But now she saw Dante and his apologetic face just before the door closed.

You couldn't trust anyone these days...

Human or mutant...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, let's get this party started;D looks like trouble ahead:( Next chapter up later on:D reviews are much loved and thanks! X Nic<strong>


	12. Let The Flames Begin

Alexia sat in her chains, her powers being slowly drained away. She wasn't that aware of someone coming in and checking up on her or the containers, or to change them.

She sat there staring at the floor now, wondering where that _drip drip _of blood was. It was like she was expecting it. There was a low whirring from the machines now, then she looked up and felt her eyes widen as she saw Erik stood before her, but when she blinked, he was gone.

Alexia groaned quietly, looking back down- her mind was playing tricks on her. God knew how long she had been here...

She closed her eyes now and nodded off... thinking about her last birthday and when Erik had proposed...

* * *

><p><em>"Where are we going Erik?" Alexia giggled as he walked her into the apartment during their visit to London, hands over her eyes so she couldn't see.<em>

_"You'll see." he grinned, then removed them to make Alexia's eyes widen at the darkened room, and candles on the table. _

_"What's all this?" she asked now, chuckling. Erik grinned and kissed her temple. "Happy birthday."_

_"It is?"_

_"Yes, the grand old age of twenty eight."_

_"Oh god... now I know why I forgot about it!"_

_"Well, its a good job I didn't then." he smirked, pulling the chair out. Alexia sighed in defeat, then let him push her under, then vanished into the kitchen where he bought out two plates and she laughed._

_"Oh hell, please don't say you've been cooking again? I don't fancy getting food poisoning again."_

_"Hey-! You insult me!"_

_"Get used to it love." She smirked, prodding the chicken before cutting a piece off and eating it. "Never took you for a romantic guy." Alexia chuckled now, flicking a pea at him._

_Erik scoffed. "Only with you."_

_"Duh, how many women have you actually been with?" She laughed now, then met his expression, then bit her lip. "Oops, sorry. Not picking up random hookers are we?"_

_He just laughed now, then shook his head. "Only you would say that."_

_"Of course." She laughed, then sighed. "Back in a moment, someone forgot the napkins."_

_She left now, and Erik waited a moment, then reached into his pocket for the little velvet case, then froze as he found it wasn't there._

_"Shit." he breathed, getting hurriedly of his chair and to his knees, looking for it before Alexia came back._

_As fast as he could, he looked around the house, silently pleading inside his head that he hadn't lost the ring before he even got to ask her._

_"Please, please, please-!" he begged quietly, looking under the table._

_"Erik?"l_

_He jolted now, smacking the back of his head on the table, making the candle fall off and set fire to the carpet, in which Alexia hurriedly put out, going. "What are you doing?"_

_"Doesn't matter." he groaned, then sat back down, feeling like a total idiot for losing the ring. Alexia sat back down now, then frowned at his glum face under the facade._

_Erik prodded his pudding now, then froze as he looked up and saw the case next to Alexia's elbow. He moved his hand under the table now, trying to make it come to him, but then silently swore as he remembered gold wasn't magnetic._

_"You dropped your fork." he suddenly said now, a last resort. Alexia frowned and turned away, prompting Erik to nab the case as fast as he could before she either knocked it off or realized._

_"No I haven't." she chuckled, then frowned. "Are you feeling ok? You look flustered."_

_"I'm fine." he chuckled, then sighed. "It's been sixteen years now since we met."_

_Alexia felt a little shocked at that. "That long-?" she said, eyes wide. "Wow. I feel old."_

_"Well..." Erik said, hoping and praying that the ring was inside as he bought it into view and Alexia realized. "Oh. Ermm... really?"_

_"I hope so." he chuckled, and Alexia just said, utterly shocked. "Well..." _

_Erik looked at the ring now, then said. "I love you Lexi, and quite frankly, you saved my life all those years ago. Will you marry me?"_

_Alexia chuckled, then said. "I guess I have to, don't I?"_

_"Yeah you do." he teased, then put the ring on her finger and grinned. "Thank you. Now, let's try and not get killed before we can arrange the wedding huh?"_

_"Yeah, let's try." she smiled, letting him pull her to her feet so he could kiss her for a moment._

* * *

><p>Alexia heard the door unlock now, making her look up and see Dante walk in.<p>

"I should have know." she chuckled darkly as he stopped before her. He sighed now. "I'm sorry, but... Shaw has a point-"

"And you joined him!" Alexia snarled, wishing she could rip him and Shaw apart. Dante sighed once more. "I know you're mad at me-"

"Understatement."

"But it's for the greater good." he finished, then Alexia laughed darkly. "And what do they call you now huh?"

Dante was silent, then. "They call me Riptide."

"Dumb name." she snorted in laughter, then Dante scowled, then rolled his eyes. "You do know Evans dead?" he lied swiftly, making her eyes widen and go. "Wh- what-?"

"Yeah, he always was the weaker of us both, but oh well huh?"

"You bastard!" Alexia yelled now, tears rolling down her face. Dante didn't want to upset her, but it was all part of Shaws plan. The more she used her powers, the faster it was stored.

"And Erik? Well... I doubt you'll see him again anytime soon."

Alexia shook her head, eyes wide in horror as he left. "What have you done to him-!" she yelled after him, but he didn't answer.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Switzerland...<em>

Erik sighed now as he returned to the place he was staying. It had been almost a year and a half now since Alexia had been taken, 1962 and there was nothing. No news at all that could link to Shaws location.

He knew very well that Shaw wouldn't kill Alexia... yet. He just wanted her powers which were more dangerous than a bomb if he managed to harness it correctly.

So the hunt for Shaw was back on. Find Shaw, you found Alexia.

* * *

><p>Alexia was more bored than anything. Being chained up alone was dull and painful. No one ever visited her apart from turning the machine on that stole her powers, little by little.<p>

Shaw very rarely visited Alexia, and if he did, he never spoke. Emma Frost had let slip one time to her that he still felt a tad guilty about doing all this to her.

Huh. So the prick did feel remorse?

She'd been also practicing her telepathy, letting it build so she could wait for the opportune moment and tell Erik where she was. One chance... that was it. The lining in the room she was in prevented her from sending any messages.

And it came a week later.

Alexia overheard that they were relocating to Shaws boat in Florida for a while. As soon as she was took outside towards a lorry with a special lining to prevent telepathy, she yelled mentally as loud as she could, telling Erik what he needed to know.

The force of it almost knocked Frost over, and she hurriedly knocked her out before she could say anymore.

* * *

><p>Erik grabbed his head in agony now, dropping the cup of coffee he had in his hand, making it shatter on the floor as a voice screeched in his head in a way he didn't understand for a moment, then realized as he head as he heard three words <em>"Boat in Florida." <em>then again and again

He understood now, then glanced at the time-

If they had just taken her out, there was still time.

He grabbed his coat and the front door almost flew of its hinges as he yanked it open with his mind.

* * *

><p>Alexia was chained up once more, but underneath the deck of a boat, a helmet on her head that prevented from others going inside her mind, not using the other that prevented her from using her powers, sure of her unable to use her powers.<p>

She could still use them to a certain extent, but not enough to break the chains holding her down. Not enough for anything... she had grown weak.

Alexia groaned now, then heard the door open and looked up to see Shaw, who walked in and stopped before her, cocking his head a little at her as he folded his arms.

"Hello Sweetie."

"Hello 'Papa.'" she glowered, then Shaw sighed. "You know I didn't want to do this."

"And yet you still did." she just said, and he nodded a little, looking down. "I still see you as my daughter." he said now, and Alexia laughed. "Oh yeah? You killed my parents!"

"And I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about taking your powers too, but you are exactly what I was looking for all those years ago. You are powerful, Lexi."

"No, if I was, I'd kick your ass!"

Shaw was silent, then walked over and undid the chains. "Join me." he said, gesturing to the door. Alexia was silent, knowing that she should run away, but she was near enough human. She'd never make it.

She walked up onto the dark deck of the boat, then Shaw handed her a glass of wine. "Am I really so bad?" he asked, sitting down. She took a sip now, then scoffed quietly. "No, worse."

Frost came on deck now, then saw Alexia, looking to Shaw and said. "Is that wise? She could still-"

"No, I'm sure." he said, sitting back and closing his eyes. Dante was avoiding Alexia's eyes, knowing how hate filled she was probably feeling.

"So, invited to the wedding are we?" Shaw asked now, taking the hand with the ring on. "Wow, Lensherr really did splash out on that."

_"Invited? I wouldn't even feed you to the guests."_

* * *

><p>They sat up there for an hour or two, then she said. "Hang on, I'm just going to escape down the toilet (!)" then left for the other side of the boat where they were.<p>

As she reached the stairs, someone put a hand over her mouth, silencing her instantly, but then-

"Shush, it's me."

Alexia turned around now, eyes wide to see Erik. "Thank god." she breathed, hugging him tightly for a moment, never wanting to let him go again.

_"Hey Lexi! Have you gone down the plughole?" _

Erik whispered to her. "Swim for shore, I'll distract them."

"Erik-!" She whispered furiously as he moved off, but then groaned and ran silently to the ladder, climbing down it and gasped as the freezing midnight water washed over her. She started to swim now, then heard a loud splash further up the boat, then saw Erik come up from the water. Alexia swam over now, but he said, eyes dark. "Stay close-"

"What are you-?" she started with a frown, but then there was a loud creaking from under the boat, and she realized, backing off a fraction as Erik snarled, the mooring chains smashing into the deck, making even the water shudder.

"Whoa-!" Alexia said in shock as the current caught her, then Erik called. "Don't fight against it!" but it was easier said than done. Someone grabbed her waist now, making her jump, then a voice said in her ear.

"Hang on, you'll be ok in a moment-"

But now she looked to Erik, then didn't see him anymore. "Erik!" She yelled, then pushed the person who has saved her away, but he said hurriedly. "Swim for the boat, I'll get him-"

He let her go now, then vanished too, making Alexia turn and swim for the other boat, watching the wreck sink into the water behind her.

She was helped onto the boat now, shivering a little until someone gave her a towel, then asked for her to go inside, but she shook her head, then sighed in relief as she saw Erik swimming towards the boat.

"Lexi-" he groaned, pulling her into his arms as he climbed up, hugging her tightly. "My god I've been so worried."

Alexia just hugged him back, then glanced at the place where Shaw had escaped-

They hadn't seen the last of him anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa, extra long chapter once again for you lovely, jubbly bubbly readers! Thanks for the loooovely reviews! Should be another up later! X Nic<strong>


	13. Memories

Alexia didn't leave Eriks side the entire trip back to the mainland, wanting nothing more than to hold him for the next few hours.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her softly now, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright, a little cold." she said back, then looked up as their savior walked forwards and asked. "How are you both?"

Erik nodded. "Fine thanks-" then took of his own towel and put it over the one Alexia already had on. The young man nodded, then said. "I'm Charles Xavier."

Alexia smiled a little and nodded. "Hi-" then frowned, then remnants of her powers telling her that this man was a mutant. His smile widened now as he realized she knew.

_Yes I am._

Alexia went to talk mentally back, but then found she couldn't do it anymore, making her freeze, eyes widen.

"Lexi-?"

"It's gone..." was all she could mutter, body shaking with more than cold now. "Oh my god... it's all gone."

"Lexi, calm down-" Erik said, trying to grab her as she ran off, throwing the towels away as she sobbed. Erik ran after her, then grabbed her, arms around her own, pinning them to her sides.

"Calm down, we'll sort it all out sweetie, I swear it."

"Yeah? I'm nothing! I'm a failed mutant! I'm not even human! That's how much of a failed experiment I am!" She started crying again now, making Erik groan and pick her up into his arms, walking towards the car that they had been allocated.

* * *

><p><em>Alexia woke up now, then frowned as she found herself alone in a field she had never seen before. She frowned, then heard footsteps behind her and turned to face the young man, Charles.<em>

_"What's going on? Where am I?" she said now, panicking, but Charles took her hands and said. "It's ok. Don't worry. It's all a dream. Your body just gave up for now, the loss of your powers took its toll."_

_"Is Erik ok?" She asked now, concern lacing her voice. Charles nodded. "He's fine..." he chuckled. "He's happy that you didn't lose that ring."_

_Alexia laughed now, then shook her head. "That's so Erik. So... why are you in here?"_

_"You still have some powers, I'm just looking for them. I'll pull them back for you, then you should wake up." he explained, and Alexia nodded, then asked quietly. "What if I don't have any left?"_

_"They will return, more than ever. Your powers are regenerating as we speak. You're... powerful." Charles said, meaning what he said- she was terrifyingly strong, and it was taking everything to stay inside her head._

_"Thank you." she smiled a little, then Charles vanished._

* * *

><p>Erik watched the telepath open his eyes, hands still on his fiancee's temples.<p>

A little while later, he said. "She's fine. Her powers are coming back themselves. It's just a case of coaxing them into use really."

He sighed in relief, then walked over to her and moved the hair from her face, sighing a little. "We've been through so much... I can't lose her."

Charles nodded, remembering what he had saw through her head. So much pain, so much anger and betrayal... but then-

"I unlocked some memories from when she was younger. You might want to see this." Charles said, and Erik nodded, then everything vanished...

* * *

><p><em>The pair were stood in a farm now on the outskirts of a beautiful lake in what looked like Switzerland.<em>

_"Where are we?" Erik asked in a frown, then Charles said. "This is one of Alexia's hidden memories. A very early one. She doesn't remember it herself."_

_There were laughs now, then a pair of little girls ran out the farm, and Eriks eyes widened- that blonde haired little girl looked so very familiar._

_"Lexi." he breathed, then he looked at the red headed little girl with bright green eyes like her sister that was chasing her, giggling as they went. _

_"She has a sister." Erik said in realization, staring at the girl that looked a tad older than little Alexia, but only by a year or so._

_"Alexia, Elaine!"_

_The pair from the past and future looked around now to see a young woman stood in the doorway, hair like her youngest daughters._

_"This is impossible-" Erik breathed now, but Charles said quietly. "Alexia hid this memory so deep that it was lucky to find it."_

_Erik was wondering just what had been so bad that she buried it from the tender age of three._

_The scene went dark now, then they reappeared in the middle of a living room inside the little place, and Charles said. "It's getting hard to keep the memory open, I can't-"_

_But then there was a snap as the door opened, and Eriks eyes widened as Shaw sneaked inside, looking around the place._

_"You bastard-" Erik snarled, then went for him, but went through him like a ghost, and Charles sighed. "It's a memory, Erik. You can't do anything."_

_There were footsteps sown the stairs now, then a bang as Shaw knocked the table over, hissing in distaste. He hid behind the door as a young man came around the corner from the stairs, looking suspicious._

_"No..." Erik said, then saw a glint of silver in Shaws hand. As Alexias father rounded the corner, Shaw flung out his hand and caught him with the blade, making him yell in agony and crash to the floor, blood pooling around him._

_There were frantic footsteps, then the young woman came down the stairs, then said in horror. "You..." then went to run, but Shaw grabbed her and Erik flinched as he pulled the blade out of her husband and killed her too._

_But now he saw two pairs of big bright green eyes from the stairs and realized that the children had seen everything. Their parents murders...  
>Shaw now crouched down before the pair and muttered something, but Erik didn't hear. It all went black again, and they were bought back to reality.<em>

* * *

><p>Erik felt something wet on his cheek now, then realized he had tears rolling down them. "No wonder she made herself forget..." he muttered, wiping them away.<p>

Charles let out a sigh now, then glanced to the young woman. But there was still one more thing he wondered...

Where was her sister now?

* * *

><p><strong>So a sombre little filler chappie:( but oh, a sister? Wonder if we'll be seeing her anytime soon! reviews much loved and ta! X Nicola<strong>


	14. A Pause For Thought

Charles could tell she didn't remember that past memory when she woke up, her head hurting. Erik was wondering whether or not they should tell her that she had a sister, and Charles nodded at that thought, and Erik sighed.

_"Lexi... there's something we have to tell you..."_

Alexia listened in silence now as the pair told her about hiding that memory, about her sister.

"I have a sister-?" she gasped now, eyes wide. Erik nodded. "Her name is Elaine. She looked a tad older than you."

"Did... did she have red hair-?" she asked in a mutter now, and Charles said quietly. "You remember her to a certain extent, don't you?"

Alexia was silent at that, thinking- she had a sister. Was she special like her-? Was she human or a mutant?

"Do you think she's alive?" Alexia asked quietly now, and the pair were silent, genuinely not knowing if Elaine was or not. "Where are we anyway?" she asked now, looking around the lab.

"It's a place in CIA." Erik explained, then another man with glasses and a lab coat walked in and said. "Dinner's done."

"Thank god, I'm starving." Charles muttered, then walked off with the man in the labcoat.

"Wait-" Alexia said to Erik as he went to follow, he turned and got a kiss for a few minuets. "I missed you." she said softly, putting her head on his chest. Erik sighed and hugged her back.

"I missed you too."

In the other room, Charles listened to the pair, thinking- they really were two lost souls that had found each other.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Alexia met Raven, who she frowned at, not sure if she was a mutant or not. Raven chuckled, then turned into Alexia before her eyes, and the real one laughed. "Who's that good looking girl I see?"<p>

But it wasn't all fun and games, a little while later Alexia was laid out on the table in the lab, Charles sat behind her head with his hands on her temples, going through her head to find those remaining powers.

For some reason, Alexia trusted this man going through her most private memories, but she saw with a smirk in the reflection in the glass in front of her when he went a tad red, meaning he'd found something else.

"See anything you like?" she asked teasingly, and Charles scoffed. "I'll tell you when I do."

Alexia chuckled once more at that, then Charles opened his eyes and let her go. "There- what I could find I pulled back. Try reading my mind, I've lowered the barriers." he said, and Alexia sat up, watching him walk around to stand before her.

She frowned in concentration, then heard jagged words from the mans head, then snarled and frowned even more, determined.

_Can you hear me?_

_Yes I can._

She broke the link off now, then Charles grinned. "See? You can do it. Just a bit more practice, and you'll be back to normal."

"Yeah..." she said quietly, then raised her hand to the clipboard nearby, then saw it shudder a little as she tried to pull it towards her. Charles watched, frowning a little as he saw her expression- like she was possessed.

"Alexia-"

"Shut up, I can do this." she growled, then the clipboard fell to the floor and she let out another snarl of rage, then sighed, calming down. "Yeah. More practice I think." then got up and walked towards the sleeping area where Erik was already in bed,

Charles watched her go, a slight frown on his face-

She was like a bomb ready to expload.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alexia woke up alone, then found a note on the pillow next to her from Erik saying he was with Charles, and going to be back later.<p>

"Great (!)" she sighed, then got dressed and walked into the main room where Raven was sitting with a book, but now she looked up at Alexia's approach and smiled. "Hi."

Alexia sat down next to her now, then smiled a little back. "Hey. So... shapeshifter right? I get them mixed up so much with new ones around."

She nodded with a smile, then frowned at Alexias sigh. "You look troubled?"

"Not really, just... life."

Raven nodded, knowing about her current situation with her powers and sister.

"So how did you meet Erik?" she asked now, and Alexia chuckled. "1944 in a concentration camp in Poland."

Raven froze now- bloody hell. She listened to the entire story, then said quietly. "You really have been through a lot together..."

Alexia nodded a little. "Yes... too much. One of these days I'm sure my body'll just give up and go splat."

The shapeshifter watched the other girl get up now, then walk into the other room-

She really was a conflicted woman...

When Erik and Charles returned, Alexia had had something on her mind, then asked Charles.

"Can you find someone for me?"

He frowned, then asked. "Is it a mutant?"

Alexia nodded, and Erik guessed. "Evan?" she looked to him and nodded. "Dante said he was dead... I don't believe him."

Erik groaned, then said. "After Shaw took you, Evan went off on his own. I don't know what happened to him."

"Oh." she said quietly, but Charles said. "I can have a go and see, but don't get your hopes up. I'm still getting the hang of this thing."

"Thank you." she sighed, hugging him for a moment. "I wish there were more people like you in the world."

"Then the world would be a very weird place." he chuckled, letting her go.

Alexia was stood in silence before the mutant as he looked, eyes closed.

"Cerebro?" She asked Erik with a frown, and he nodded. "Yes."

"Huh. Sounds like that three headed dog from the underworld."

Charles let out a chuckle at that. "The only thing in here with bite is me when I'm hungry."

"Please don't eat my hand." Alexia laughed, moving her hand from the metal bar, making Charles smirk once more. "A wise decision Lexia."

Erik raised an eye at the pair- such a pair of little kids when they were in the same room as each other.

A little while later, Charles grinned and said. "Found him."

"Wha-?" Alexia said in shock, then shook her head, asking hurriedly. "Where is he-?"

"A bar. Kasts Bar."

Alexia sighed in relief, then nodded. "He's fine. He owns that bar."

Charles opened his eyes now and smiled. "Phew."

Erik walked outside now, then Alexia followed him and said. "Why does it feel like the calm before the storm?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Somehow, I think you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>News first:D you can now Like my fanpage on Fcebook for all the update news and story requests:D you can search Niknakz93 and it'll come up. hope you all like^_^ it'll make my day. any way, a little boring filler chapter for now:( reviews much loved<strong> 


	15. The Bigger Picture

Alexia yawned a little the next morning, arms tight around her waist for the first time in a little while. As silently and carefully as she could, she escaped the arms and got dressed, closing the door quietly behind her.

She found that Charles was the only other one awake, sat in the main room with a book in his hand. But now he looked up as Alexia walked in, smiling. "Good morning."

Alexia smiled, then nodded to his book. "What are you reading?"

"Hmm-?" he said, then held it up so she could read 'Jane Eyre.'

"Like the classics?" she asked, sitting down next to him. He chuckled and nodded. "They make great literature. Plays like Macbeth, Othello. Even a bit of Doctor Faustus." Alexia laughed a little at that, then smirked. "You'll be spouting Romeo and Juliet crap next."

Charles snorted at that. "Yes... that book I kind of hate." he grimaced. "Went out with a girl when I was younger that tried to make me memorize the book, then say all the gushy bits to her."

"Urgh."

"Exactly my thoughts love." he chuckled, then sighed and sat back, staring at the ceiling.

"Something troubling you?" Alexia asked now, and he sighed. "Not really. Just... I'm thinking we should recruit some more mutants to help against Shaw. His plans affect them too."

A niggling thought came into her head, and she said. "Maybe I could get Evan to join us. He'd be safer here with us too."

Charles nodded, the asked. "What can he do?"

"Things with auras and emotions. He can see and manipulate them." she explained, and Charles looked impressed. "That's some talent. But... shouldn't we wait until you have your own powers back, not go gallivanting off where there could be danger?"

Alexia smirked now. "Are you concerned about me?"

Charles shrugged. "I know that Erik will be of the same mind. He worries about you too much."

"Yeah..." Alexia said, wondering why he wasn't meeting her eyes, unless-? Oh crap. Was he falling for her? Surly he wasn't? But then she pushed that thought away, worried Charles might hear it and confirm her theory. She did like him, but as a good friend and nothing more.

"If you head off to Kassel and recruit Evan, it would help." he admitted, and Alexia nodded, turning away back to the bedrooms.

* * *

><p>"Erik-" she muttered, poking his bare shoulder, but then he turned away and she poked his back, but he still didn't wake up. She growled a little now, then spotted the foot hanging out the covers and smirked evilly, walking over and grabbed the cup of freezing water from the side, then upturned it over the foot, making him wake up with a start and smack his head on the headboard.<p>

"Oww!" he complained, then sat up, still rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for-!"

Alexia giggled, then said. "I'm leaving for a few days to get Evan."

"What." he said, then fully looked at her and shook his head. "You're not going off on your own."

"Erik... I'm an adult if you didn't know."

"You don't have your powers back yet. You could get hurt."

"Erik-" she sighed, taking his face in her hands. "I'll be fine. You get to work here with Charles, and I'll be back soon, yes?"

He groaned now, then closed his eyes for a second. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"Thank you." she smiled, hugging him for a moment. Erik didn't want to let her leave, knowing how that always ended- something happened to try and split them up permanently.

"I'll see you soon." he said, kissing her for a moment before she grabbed her shoes and left the room, leaving an uneasy feeling Erik behind.

* * *

><p>The trip to Kassel didn't take too long, and when she got to the bar, Alexia walked in and looked to the bar, seeing an unfamiliar young woman there, so she walked over and asked her.<p>

"Is Evan Kast here?"

"Does he know you?" she asked, sounding rather bored. Alexia nodded. "Tell him Alexia's here." she nodded, then went in the back. Not a moment later, Evan came out, grinning at Alexia as he came from behind the counter and hugged her tightly, saying in her ear. "We thought you were-"

"Don't finish that." she said, hugging him even more tighter.

The pair were sat at the bar now, and Alexia told Evan about her idea for him to help in the battle.

Evan sighed and waved a hand to the bar and said. "This place is my home, Lexi. It's been in my family for generations... and I can't let that go. Besides-" he nodded to the room and said. "This place is a mutant magnet. They're safe here. Can I deny them that?"

She shook her head and sighed quietly. "No..."

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexia..." he sighed, taking her face in his hands. "We've known each other since we were so very little, and I know that. But sweetie, you have a chance now to escape. You've wanted it for so long, and now you have it. Just take it, yeah?"

Alexia nodded, then he kissed her forehead and said quietly. "You know how much I care about you."

"Yeah, I do." she said quietly back, remembering their past together as a couple, but it was over now.

But now Evan grinned and took her hand, pulling her over to a trio sat in the corner.

As they stopped before them, Alexia heard Evan say. "This is brother and sister Sara and Daniel Tyson and their friend Godric Felton."

Sara had black hair, as did her brother. Pretty with dark brown eyes and a heart shaped face. Her brother was the same in looks, his own midnight hair was slightly long with a jagged cut, and his own eyes were almost black. Godric, on the other hand, was honey blonde with a short mass of curls that suited his tanned figure. His own eyes were a deep dark green like Alexia's.

But now Alexia felt something else and remembered what Evan had said about it becoming a bar for mutants.

"Hi" Sara smiled as Evan sat Alexia down, then sat next to her. "Who's this?" she asked him, and Evan chuckled. "This here is Alexia."

The trios eyes widened, and she guessed they'd heard of her in some shape or form.

Alexia stayed there all night, chatting with Evan and the trio, who were mutants as she thought.

* * *

><p>"So, what can you all do?" she asked, and Godric, the funniest of the trio, grinned and got up, promptly vanishing apart from his clothes and Alexia laughed. "Wow, that's cool!"<p>

"It can be a real pain walking around naked. Especially when you turn back." Godric said, still invisible, making her laugh- she did know some funny people alright. Even more so when he saw her engagement ring and moaned.

"Aww! Why didn't you mention she was taken! Talk about getting a mans hopes up..."

Sara, on the other hand, truly surprised Alexia with her power of morphing into animals.

"God that's creepy." she laughed, the squirrel sat in her palm, messing with its tail. It now jumped back off onto the chair and changed back, making her go. "Hey- I can be a tiger in bed."

That made them all laugh, but then they went outside for a walk, and Alexia asked Daniel what his was. He sighed now and said. "I can physically hurt people by not touching them. But I'm more of a healer. I can heal anything."

Alexia wondered just what he meant by hurting people by not touching them. Not exactly a gift he'd want to brag about.

Of course, she asked the trio if they wanted to join the fight too, but turned her down, saying that they were happy with the life they had now. Alexia was disapointed- four mutants had now turned her down, but Godric told her not to worry, and that if she really needed their help, they would then. She stayed for near a week in the end.

"It was so lovely meeting you all." she said now, hugging Godric for a moment, hearing him chuckle. "It was even better meeting you. Evan's told us so much about you... I see what he means about the nice ass."

Evan hung his head in shame now that Alexia looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know where we'll be." Sara told her, hugging her too. Alexia nodded, then hugged Daniel for a moment, then left with a smile on her face with Evan.

"You have to visit, ok?" he grinned now as they walked to the train station. Alexia nodded, hugging him tightly. "Of course I will."

"And... I'm sorry."

She frowned now. "What for?"

"For my brother. I never... thought he'd be in league with Shaw." he said in regret, then glanced up as the train rolled in. Alexia sighed and just said. "It's his choice..."

"Yeah..." he sighed, then said. "I'll see you soon. Stay safe and you better invite me to the wedding." he chuckled, pushing her towards the train.

"Yeah, you can be the waiter (!)"

"The sexy topless waiter don't you mean?" he smirked, closing the door behind her as she got on. Alexia laughed, and Evan added. "And I can feel how tense you are about everything. Loosen up, things have to get better huh?" he smiled, and she managed a small one. "Yeah, I hope..." the train started moving now, and Evan suddenly remembered something, grabbing the package from his pocket and ran to catch up, giving it to her.

"Call it an early wedding present!" he yelled as the train sped up. Alexia stepped back now and closed the window, opening the little box and chuckled at the silver charm bracelet, then spied a locket attached to it and opened it, laughing a little when she saw a photo from ages ago. From when she and Erik were at the bar. Erik had gotten drunk and managed to fall over the table and knock himself out. Instead of getting him up, the pair borrowed some of Alexia's lipstick... which ended up being drawn on Eriks face.

Then they took a photo of themselves with him, not remembering it much the next morning.

But they had soon woken up when they heard Erik yelling at his reflection in the mirror.

That was the good old days.

* * *

><p>When Alexia got back to the CIA facility, she was horrified to find it destroyed and all over the place.<p>

"Oh my god-" she said in horror, then saw a guy near the mess and ran over, going. "What happened-?"

"Are you Alexia?" he asked now, and she frowned. "Who wants to know?" she asked suspiciously and the guy handed her a note, saying. "From an Erik Lensherr."

She walked away now, ripping open the note and read that Shaw had attacked them, and they were now at Charles mansion in Westchester, New York.

"Shaw-?" she breathed, then groaned a little, closing her eyes. She hoped everyone was alright. Erik was still fine anyway, or she wouldn't have that note.

Alexia sighed now, then put the note in her pocket, setting off for New York.

* * *

><p>The mansion itself wasn't hard to miss- lucky bastard that Charles was. She was at the gate now, then found it locked and no one nearby. She bit her lip now, then raised a hand to the lock, concentrating. She'd been practicing the week away, and getting much better.<p>

The lock clicked open, and she slid inside, walking up the long drive.

_"Hey-!"_

She turned now and saw a young guy stood there, a scowl upon his face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Alexia. Who are you?"

"Alexia?" the guy said, then relaxed. "Sorry. Thought it was an ambush. I'm Alex." he walked forwards now and she took his hand, nodding. "Hi. You got recruited then?"

Alex nodded, and gestured towards the house. "Erik's been worried."

"Worried? That man never, ever stops worrying." she chuckled, then walked forwards towards the place, pushing the doors open and yelled. "Hey honey I'm home (!)"

There was the sound of a door opening now further in the house, then she saw him on the upstairs balcony, grinning. He walked down now and hugged her tightly. "How was your trip?"

"Good. I met some more mutants, and Evan's opened a bar for them."

Erik smiled at that, then said. "Glad he's taking an interest in them all."

"Oh, you know him." she chuckled, then saw Charles over his shoulder and smiled. "Hello."

"Hey." he smiled, then frowned a little. "Your powers... I can tell from here they're returning."

"Yes." she smiled, backing up a little from Erik so she could walk over to him and ask. "Could you try that mind thing again? I've been feeling a little rough around the edges recently."

Charles nodded with a smile. "Sure thing. Now?"

"Might as well." she chuckled, then followed him into the living room and she lay down on the sofa, letting him take her head, saying with a giggle. "Cold hands."

"Sorry, I was in the freezer. Someone keeps stealing the ice cream. _My _ice cream."

Erik looked away now, smirking a little at the ceiling.

Charles went through her head now, pulling the powers back much more easily than before. She really had been practicing. But now he stopped at a strange thing in her mind, trying to remember where he had seen it before...

Oh yeah-

He let go now, eyes widening a little. "Oh." he just said, making Erik frown. "Is there something wrong?"

"Umm... depends on which way you look at it." Charles could just say, remembering where he had felt it before- a woman who was newly pregnant and in a coma. He had encountered the same thing in that womans mind too.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Alexia asked in concern now, and Charles laughed weakly. "Not... wrong exactly. Just, erm, maybe kind of pregnant-?"

Alexia almost coughed in shock now, then said in a blank voice. "What."

"Are you sure-?" Erik said now, wondering if he had heard correctly.

Charles explained about his previous meeting with the woman in the coma, and Alexia gulped a little.

"Look- I'm not 100% sure ok, I could easily be wrong. Don't worry too much" he tried to say to her, but she wasn't listening-

If he was right... what did this mean exactly-?

* * *

><p><strong>So! Is it a big twist coming up right about now?:') all part of the bigger picture as well. Next chapter will be up later on, and reviews much loved! X Nic<strong>


	16. Broken Hearts And Torn Up Promises

Alexia was nervous now as she sat with Erik in the doctors, waiting for the results to come back.

"What if I am pregnant?" She said in a mutter, and Erik sighed, putting a hand on her leg. "We'll deal with it. Don't worry, yeah?"

She nodded a little, then the nurse came back in with a clipboard and said with a smile. "Alexia yes?" There was another nod, then the nurse sat down and flicked through the clipboard, then said.

"Your results came back as negative."

"Oh thank god." she couldn't help but say, and even Erik let out an internal sigh of relief- becoming a father, even with Alexia, wasn't high on his list.

The nurse smiled weakly. "The news you wanted?"

"Yes." Alexia said, wondering why she felt a little disappointed- maybe she did want to become a mother... but not now.

As the pair left the clinic, Erik noticed how quiet she was and asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, it's just... that was kind of a reality check. It could happen to us..."

Erik didn't say anything now as they walked back towards the mansion.

"Negative." Alexia told Charles as they walked in, and he said apologetically. "I am so, so sorry for mentioning that. I was an idio-"

"No, no. Don't worry." she chuckled, hugging him for a moment. "It's fine, really it is."

Charles still felt a little guilty at mentioning that pregnancy idea, but Alexia insisted it was ok.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Alexia was jogging around the mansion, the sun setting as she did so.<p>

_"Lexi!"_

She slowed down now as the other person ran to catch up, then she turned to see Charles and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." he smiled, then said. "I want to apolo-"

"Nope. I swear if you apologize one more time-!"

Charles laughed, then sighed. "Then let me try with your powers again. We were getting somewhere before." Alexia nodded now with a smile, and Charles nodded to the steps and they walked over to them, sitting down.

"Now, relax your mind." Charles said, and she closed her eyes, letting him search her head.

"You're really good at this." Alexia said quietly as he went through her head, pulling her powers back, bit by bit. Charles smiled a little at that. "Years of practice."

She laughed a little, then flinched as Charles pressed on her memories too hard, and he went. "Oops, sorry."

"It's ok." she said, and Charles frowned a little at her- she didn't have a nasty bone in her body. She was...

"Now let me try." she smiled and Charles lowered his barriers, letting her have a go.

It only took a few tries, and she was in.

"Try now-" Charles added, putting up a few barriers, then felt her go through them easily, so he frowned and put up the strongest ones he could make. A few moments later, she was in, making Charles grab his head in a split seconds pain.

"How did you do that-?" he asked, eyes wide and Alexia frowned. "I just... concentrated."

Charles could only stare in shock, then there was a shout from the mansion, and they turned to see Erik, yelling that dinner was ready.

Alexia left now, but Charles was still feeling a tad uneasy-

How the hell had she smashed through his barriers so easy?

* * *

><p>Alexia chuckled now as Erik traced patterns on her bare stomach later in bed, going. "You are so annoying."<p>

"I know I am." he smirked, then leaned forwards and kissed her for a moment, making her smile against his lips. "But you can be so sweet at times."

"Hey, don't push it." he said, kissing her neck and down to her chest, but then there was a knock on the door, and Erik growled quietly in annoyance, looking to the door and called. "Yes?"

_"Sorry to intrude, but I need to see Alexia."_

Alexia sighed now, then got up, pushing Erik away as she pulled on her top and dressing gown, tying it around her and opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked Charles, and he sighed. "I need to see you in the lab for a moment."

She frowned, but then nodded, closing the door after her.

"Sorry." Charles apologized, and Alexia sighed. "You seem to apologize alot."

"Only when you're around." he chuckled, then pushed the door of the lab open and let her in. "Take a seat-" he said, gesturing to the chair, and she did as Charles took a helmet like his own Cerebro one, then said. "This won't hurt." then put it on her, turning the machine on and Alexia frowned. "What are you doing?"

"This machine will record your brainwaves, you could say. Now, could you try and get inside my head again?"

She frowned, then nodded, closing her eyes and doing so.

Charles looked to the machine, watching the readings steadily grown with each second that she tried to get it. He was clenching his teeth in pain now as she really pushed, then let her in and gasped in pain, making her eyes open and the chart to stop recording.

"Oh crap, are you ok?" she asked Charles, and he nodded, wiping the blood from his sudden nosebleed away, nodding again.

"Yes, you're just... powerful." he now looked at the charts and felt his eyes widen- that was a high reading of brain waves coming from the frontal lobe.

"Very powerful." he muttered, and Alexia frowned. "Is that bad?"

"Not... bad exactly. You just need to control it." he told her, then asked. "What about your other powers?"

Alexia nodded, then looked to the massive metal table, making it float in an instant. "I feel... fine. Back to normal." she smiled, then asked. "Can I go back bed now?"

"Yes, thank you for that." he said, watching her walk away now with curiosity in his head-

His theory on her powers being back, but more volatile had been proven correct.

Alexia slipped back into the bedroom now, and the door closed and locked behind her before she even touched it.

"Right, where were we?" Erik smirked, folding his arms.

* * *

><p>Raven noticed how tense Charles seemed the next morning, then asked. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing." he just said back, forcing out a smile. Raven frowned, then saw him look at Alexia as she went for a walk outside. "Alexia?" she said in surprise, then groaned. "Charles, she's with Erik."

"You think I don't know that?" he almost snapped, and she held up her hands a little. "I'm just saying."

"I know." he sighed, but it came out as more of a defeated groan. "I know." he repeated, grabbing a slice of toast and left the room, heading towards where Hank was, but then found a note on the door saying he'd gone to the airstrip.

* * *

><p>Alexia was sunbathing when Erik came out and told her what happened, then got up, eyes wide. "What-?"<p>

"And he's gonna be there." Erik said now, and Alexia was silent, then nodded in understanding. "Our chance to end it." Erik kissed her forehead now and said quietly.

"Finally."

They walked back to Charles who was throwing out suits, making Alexia go. "Does this make my boobs look big?"

All the guys nearly spluttered at that, and Alexia smirked- typical men.

At the airstrip, Alexia was leaning against the entrance to the hanger, staring out at the plane just leaving.

"Hey-" a voice said behind her, and she chuckled. "Hello Carebear (!)"

Hank groaned now, then sighed, looking to the floor. "We might be able to finally end this?" he said, but more like asked, and Alexia nodded. "I hope so." then turned back to the jet, getting on and sitting down, saying to Erik as he strapped himself in next to her.

"I hate flying. And I mean, I really, really hate flying."

"I'll hold your hand." he chuckled, taking it.

"Nope, not enough." she said, then felt another hand and glanced to see Charles, mentally telling him thanks., but now she winced as the jet took off, and she closed her eyes, praying she wasn't going to be sick.

The trip didn't take too long, and when they got there, Shaw indeed was there.

While Charles handled the situation, Alexia said to Erik. "I'm going to rip that bastards throat out."

Erik groaned, then took her face in his hands and said. "Be careful."

"No. You be careful. No rash acts, I mean it." she told him, and he nodded. "I promise."

"You better mean that." she said, then Erik kissed her forehead, letting Charles pull him towards the open hatch and help him onto the wheels, Alexia watching as he growled quietly, then heard a roar as the submarine was pulled from the water.

_You're doing a great job. _She told him now, and heard a chuckle in reply, but then she screamed as the jet was hit by something, causing her to fall out the hole, Erik just missing her as he went to grab her.

"Lexi!" he roared, then diverted some of the control he had on the sub to her, slowing down her crash into the water, but then another blast hit the jet, and he lost control, making it spiral, but as they neared the beach, Erik leaped out and into the water near Alexia, swimming to her and said. "You ok?"

"Yes. But shore, now!" she said, swimming towards the shore, Erik close behind. Alexia glanced at the wreckage as she ran towards the sub with Erik in tow, ignoring Charles who was trying to get her to listen, but her barriers were too strong for him to get through.

Alexia walked inside the sub now, Erik ripping the way through without really thinking about it, eyes dark.

Shaw knew it'd be both of them that came. Alexia and Erik.

"Hello Lexi." he said as they crashed in, and she snarled. "And now goodbye-!" but Shaw reacted first, blasting her backwards into the wall, chuckling as Erik went for him too, but did the same.

"You know your parents? They went out like this too. But then again-" he picked Alexia up and pushed her against the shattered wall and said. "I loved you as a daughter, Lexi. You might not believe me, but I-"

"Fuck no I don't believe you!"

Shaw was silent, then sighed, a smirk finally appearing. "Your mother did this too. Begged before she died. Before-" he leaned closer and said quietly in her ear. "Before I stabbed that pretty little heart of hers."

"You bastard!" she yelled, trying to mentally hit him, but the helmet prevented it.

"And dear Elaine?" he said now, blasting Erik back once more.

"What about my sister?" she snarled now, and Shaw said. "She was useless. Completely human. I left her there to die or whatever, but some idiot saved her."

"She's alive-?" she gasped, and Shaw chuckled. "For now-" then smashed her head backwards, knocking her out.

* * *

><p>It was the sound of yelling, explosions, screams... everything that woke her up a little later, and she found herself alone in the submarine, both Erik and Shaw gone.<p>

"Wh-?" she groaned, feeling blood in her hair, getting up and walking outside, rubbing her head, but then she saw something that made her heart stand still.

Charles was on the floor, waves of pain coming from his train of thought.

"Charles-?" she said, then ran forwards, almost pushing Erik out the way as she shook her head and said. "Wha-?"

"I can't feel my legs-" he just said, and Erik stood up, eyes wide, guilt going through him as he did so, making Alexia look up and say. "What did you do-?"

"I-"

"Nothing, it wasn't his fault." Charles said, and Erik shook his head once more, then looked to the ships, saying. "And this is what will happen if..." he snarled now and then jabbed a hand at the ships that were turning.

"We are not the enemy, and look what they did-! There's a war coming, and I intend to fight it." he said now, horrifying Alexia- he was making it sound like the concentration camps all over again.

"Erik-"

"You know it too Alexia." he said, then pointed to a body in the sand that made her gulp- Shaw. "You know what they did. We shouldn't be afraid of_ who we are!_"

"Eri-"

"Now who will join me." he just snapped, ignoring her. Alexia saw Azazel, Emma Frost and... Dante, walk over. He avoided her gaze. Another girl she didn't know walked over now, and she saw Raven shift, then Charles say something to her.

"Lexi, come on." Erik said to her now, and she shook her head, holding Charles in her arms as she said. "No."

"Wha-?"

"No! Can't you see what you've done-? You've made a dividing line!"

Erik frowned at her, then shook his head. "Just... come with me." feeling a cold shiver go down his spine. Alexia scoffed, then pulled the engagement ring of her finger and put it in his hand, eyes hard.

"The Erik I knew would never be so cold hearted."

He looked down at the ring now, tears in his eyes. "Lexi I-"

"Just leave." she said, then looked to Azazel. "Just _go!_" His eyes were almost sad, but then he grabbed Erik and they all vanished.

"Why did you do that-?" Charles said in a groan now, and Alexia ignored him and said. "What happened?"

"I can't... feel my legs."

"Oh god..." she muttered, then realized that his spine had been damaged. "Oh god." she said again, then looked over to the others and said. "Give me a hand." then they helped her lift Charles up, his arms around their shoulders.

All Alexia could do was try and not cry as she went.

* * *

><p>A day later when Charles was finally back at the mansion, Alexia knocked on his bedroom door, and he called. "Come in."<p>

She pushed the door open now and found him in bed, a book in his hand. "Hey." she smiled, walking forwards and sitting at the foot of it.

"What's wrong?" he asked now, and Alexia sighed. "How are you feeling?"

He looked skeptic now, and then sighed too. "Just... I can't believe it's happened. Of all things-" he prodded his legs. "I'm never going to walk again, am I?" Alexia saw tears in his eyes now, the leaned forwards and hugged him tightly, letting him cry into her shoulder.

"I know a mutant that can heal anything. I'll find him. I swear it." she told him, cheek on the top of his head.

"It's no use." he just said now, feeling her hug him tighter. "It won't work."

"Have some faith, please?" she begged, feeling him hug her back, tears in her eyes as it reminded her of Erik. Charles nodded, letting her go and lying back down, Alexia doing the same, smiling a little. "Come on love, please."

Charles nodded a fraction, but as Alexia went to leave, his grip tightened on her arm as he asked, eyes almost pleading. "Please stay with me."

Alexia sighed, then nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." he said, then closed his eyes, letting her pull him into her arms once more. Alexia sighed now, brushing the hair from his face-

Why was everything going from bad to worse-?

Alexia was praying she found Daniel and got him to heal Charles... he didn't deserve this.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Another biggy chapter for you folks! A few things are gonna be a tad AU for a little while, but don't worry- thing's aren't going to get ridiculous:) so, reviews are much loved! X Nicola<strong>


	17. A Brighter Future

Charles watched as Alexia packed her bag for Kassel to try and find Daniel, then get him to heal him.

"You don't have to do this." he said now, and Alexia chuckled, zipping her bag up and hoisting the strap onto her shoulder. "Charles... If you think I'm going to be outrun, figuratively speaking, by a guy in a wheelchair when I'm out jogging, you have another thing coming."

He laughed a little at that, then sighed. "If you don't find him, don't worry."

"Yeah, because I'll learn healing myself then."

"Lexia-"

"Nope. Zip it." She said, then leaned down and kissed his cheek with a smile. "Cheer up grumpy."

Charles did a very visible and mocking grin, then nodded. "Thank you, Lexi."

"Hey, you've helped me so much these past months. It's the least I can do for you." then she left, leaving Charles rather humbled by her words.

* * *

><p>On the train to Kassel, Alexia was thinking as the countryside, lakes, fields and towns flashed by. Where was Erik now? She'd broken off the engagement, and to be honest, was still furious with him. Especially when Charles had told her about him and the missiles aimed at the boats.<p>

What the hell had he been playing at-? Trying to ignite a war between humans and mutants-?

God...

She pushed him from her mind now and thought of Charles. The man was in love with her, and she knew it. Even when he went sleep and she heard the thoughts, she didn't have to hear them to know.

Yes, she did have feelings for him too, but the loss of Erik was still heavy on her mind.

But she didn't regret leaving him. That was the worst bit.

* * *

><p>Kasts bar was still stood there when she arrived, then pushed the door open, looking around the crowded room, then spotted Evan and walked over.<p>

"Hey." he said with a grin, taken aback at her unannounced visit. "Hi." she smiled, then asked. "Where's Daniel? I really, really need to see him."

"Daniel? Ah, in the back."

Alexia raised an eyebrow at his tone, then said. "Don't tell me you're letting them-?"

"Hey, they locked the door on me. Took the key as well."

Alexia groaned and sat down at the bar, and Evan passed her a beer. "How's Erik?"

She was silent at that, then said as she took a swig. "I left him a while ago."

_"What-!"_

For the next half hour, she explained everything that had happened, and Evan sighed heavily. "God... you two do get into some shit."

"Tell me about it." she muttered, then he asked. "Why Daniel anyway?"

"Because I need his help. A friend, a very good friend of mine got shot..." she finished her drink. "Paralyzed waist down."

"Oh hell." Evan said, flinching a little. "God... poor bastard."

"Mmhmm." she said, nodding. "I promised him he'd walk again, and I intend to keep that promise."

Evan watched his friend look down at the wooden top, then sighed- she did attract some trouble, but at least that bastard Shaw was dead.

"My sister's alive too. He told me." Alexia said now, and Evan frowned. "That Elaine right?"

"Yes. She's human apparently, but alive. I have to find her..."

"But... what if she's safe, and finding her puts her in danger?"

Alexia had thought about that, but then said. "I don't even know where she is, Evan. I'm... not going to look for now. She, I mean... I hope she's safe."

Evan nodded, then spied Daniel come out the back with his old blonde waitress, then call. "Oi! Get your ass over here."

Daniel walked over now, then scowled. "What? It was her idea-!" then he saw Alexia and grinned. "Lexi! It's been a while. What brings you here?"

"You. I need your help. You said you could heal anything?"

Daniel frowned, but then nodded slowly. "As long as they're not dead, yes. Anything."

"My friend got shot in the spine, left him paralyzed-"

"Yeah sure."

"What."

"Yes." he chuckled. "I can do that."

"Oh my god thank you!" she said, hugging him tightly. Daniel chuckled. "No problem." then looked over to the crowd and yelled. "Hey Godric!"

_"Yes?"_

Alexia saw him literally just appear now, then grinned, hugging her after he pulled his friend away. "Lexi! Sweetheart it's been a while."

* * *

><p>It was just like old times when Sara joined them too, then they all said that they would come to the mansion, and Alexia grinned when Evan said he was shutting the bar for the weekend to come as well.<p>

The train journey back to New York and flight passed so quickly with the four other mutants. Sara had been messing around on the plane, making everyone freak out and scream when a mouse ran around it.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, nice place!" Evan said appreciatively as they arrived at the mansion, and Alexia chuckled. "I know. Charles wants to make it a school for mutants."<p>

"That's actually a very good idea." Sara said in admiration, following Alexia as she walked up to the door and opened it mentally, going inside with the four following behind.

"Charles? Guys?" She called now, mentally as well.

_"Hello?"_

The five looked around now, and Lexi smiled. "Hey Alex. Where's Charles?"

"He's in the lab." he said, then nodded to the others. "Who's your friends?"

"This is Evan, Sara, Godric and Daniel." she smiled, then walked forwards towards the lab, the others following, but she said. "Why don't you wait in the living room? Ask Alex if you need anything." she smiled, then set off to the lab.

She found Charles in there with Hank, talking through some readings from a machine.

"Hey Charlie." she chuckled, and he turned around to face her. "Hey. You're back early."

"Mmhmm, and I've bought someone." she grinned, then made Charles jump as his wheelchair started rolling forwards and he scowled. "That's not fair Lexia."

"Tough." she smirked, walking out. Hank sighed and set the clipboard down, following.

The four in the living room couldn't help but widen their eyes when they saw Hank.

"Whoa man." Evan chuckled, then nodded. "Hank yes? Alexia calls you a Carebear."

"I know she does." he grumbled, and she grinned at him, then patted Charles on the head. "This is Charles Xavier."

Evan realized now, then took his hand, going. "Epic to finally meet you. Lexi's told me so much on your work."

"Thank you." he chuckled, then looked to the others. "Ah, Daniel, Sara and Godric?" then he looked to Evan. "And Evan Kast yes?"

"Yes." he confirmed, then Daniel walked over and spoke. "Lexi asked me to heal you."

Charles looked to Alexia now, then said. "I don't want to put you ou-"

"No no. It's really no trouble. Just..." he sighed. "Just one thing- if I die, my healing fades. Ok?"

"I'll try not to kill you then." Charles laughed, then Daniel said. "I'm ready to go if you are?" Charles nodded.

Alexia sighed and sat down on the sofa now, closing her eyes for a moment- at least Charles would be ok... for now at least.

"I can't believe Raven went with Erik." she muttered now and Alex spoke. "It was her choice. You do know that she was in love with Erik?"

"What." she said now, eyes snapping open and Alex held up his hands a little. "Erik wasn't of the same mind. She tried, but he pushed her away."

"And now it all starts to come out." she muttered, then sighed, closing her eyes once more. But then she got up and walked from the living room to her room where she collapsed on the bed and bought her arm up so she could look at that photo in the locket, wondering why she wasn't missing Erik.

And where was he now-?

_"You really need to stop worrying, or it'll be my head in a wheelchair next."_

She looked up now, then felt a grin appear on her face at Charles stood, literally, in the doorway. "Look at you." she chuckled, sitting up as he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Daniel was brilliant." he chuckled, then said. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For keeping faith. Not giving up." he said, then took her face in his hands, making Alexia look at him as he said. "Thank you so much." then leaned forwards and kissed her softly for a moment, but not before Alexia pulled away and just said. "No, don't do that."

"Why can't I?" he asked with a frown, and Alexia sighed, saying after. "Erik..."

Charles nodded in defeat and stood up, going. "Sorry." then left, glancing back once at Alexia.

Maybe things had gotten a little better, but it was still another battle brewing up... and this time they knew already who the enemy was going to be.

Those people that were still their friends...

* * *

><p><strong>And next little chapter:) lets get this party started now! Reviews much loved and another up later! x Nicola<strong>


	18. Building Blocks

_Somewhere in America..._

Erik turned the engagement ring over in his hands now, staring down at it in silence, eyes still a tad red from the tears.

"Are you ok?"

He turned now and saw Mystique walk over, then sighed, putting the ring away. "I'll be fine." he said, then turned away, making Mystique watch as he did so- he wasn't handling being away from Alexia too well at all. She sighed now, then followed him back to the place they were staying for now.

But Erik had other ideas...

* * *

><p><em>New York<em>

Alexia turned over in her sleep now, groaning a little as she did so.

_Alexia..._

She woke with a start, chest heaving and a cold sweat down her back. "Erik?" she called, then felt stupid. Of course he wasn't here.

_Lexi..._

There was a frown on her face now, and she got up, pulling her dressing gown on as she went, unlocking the door and walking into the cold and dark corridor of the mansion.

"Hello?" she called, still walking.

...

She gasped and turned, sure she could feel someone watching her, but there was no one there. Alexia stopped now in the dark and empty living room, then heard a light bang from the hallway, then ran in there to find the front door open slightly, then Alexia walked forwards, pulling it open and saw a figure stood, leaning against the rail and looking up at the sliver of moon.

"It's been a while." he said quietly, and Alexia was silent, then-

"Is this a dream?"

Erik turned to her and sighed. "It can be whatever you want it to be."

"Then this is a dream." she said in defeat, then walked up to him, leaning against the stone balcony of sorts. "I don't know what to say." she chuckled, and Erik sighed quietly, turning away.

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter." he just said, then walked towards the gate, vanishing swiftly in the darkness and leaving Alexia alone, wondering if this was reality, or just a dream.

She woke up the next morning, still wondering if it was a dream or not.

* * *

><p>Alexia looked at Charles now as they all had breakfast, then saw him yawn, closing his eyes a little as he did so.<p>

"Tired?" she asked, and he nodded, wishing he could look at her, but after that kiss the previous day, she probably didn't want to know. She was insisting that she was over Erik, but he knew better-

Inside she was broken up about it.

She heard that thought of his, then set down her spoon a little too hard and got up, leaving the room and making everyone but Charles wonder why she had left in a fury.

He found her outside, sat on the grassy bank with tears sparkling in her eyes. As he sat down, she said. "You're right. I do miss him."

Charles nodded, then lay back and turned his head to her. "You can leave if you want."

"No. I don't think... I just don't want to. This is my home. A home, a proper one for the first time in years."

"And you'll always be welcome here." he smiled, making her grin. "Thank you."

Charles hugged her a little, then got up, leaving while she watched.

But she did love that man as well...

* * *

><p>It was later on when she was walking through the mansion, then heard a loud drilling, then banging that made her frown, then back up a little and see a door that was open.<p>

She pushed if wide now, then saw a piece of machinery that she recognized, then the person under it and welding the thing together. Alexia prodded his foot now, and he slid out from underneath, and Charles sighed, looking around. "Coming on well don't you think?"

"What is this-?" she asked, looking at the massive room that was being built, a pile of metal panels in a pile.

"This-" he said with a grin, going behind her and turning her to the massive room. "Is going to be Cerebro when I'm done."

Her eyes widened now, and she smiled. "Really? All by yourself?"

"Well-" he chuckled, leaning down and picking up the screwdriver again. "You could help if you want?"

Alexia's smile grew, then she nodded, looking to the panels that rattled as her power extended to them. "Put me to work."

For the next week, the pair refused help from the others except from Hank, setting the place up.

"One more-" Charles said, messing with a part of the main machine that powered Cerebro, then yelled as he got an electrecuted finger, making Alexia laugh.

"You need to be more careful." she chuckled, taking his hand in hers and concentrated a flow of energy to it, healing the small abrasion easily.

"Thank you." he smiled, and Alexia felt a pang in her chest- one that he was causing, and he knew it. Two people with powerful telepathic abilities shouldn't be around each other. It was a mind argument waiting to happen.

"I still don't know how we're going to get them panels up. Even if I held them up with my powers." Alexia groaned now, looking at the metal panels.

_"Maybe I could help there?"_

The pair turned now to see a figure stood in the doorway, and Alexia just said. "Erik."

He nodded, then walked forwards and past them, surprising them both.

"Why are you here?" she asked now, and he frowned, turning to her. "I can't even visit now?" then he looked to Charles and grinned. "Back on your feet?"

"Thanks to Lexia here." he said, not feeling dislike exactly, but a feeling of mistrust. "How's Raven?" he added now, and Erik said. "Mystique don't you mean? And yes, she's fine. She and the others are upstairs." then hastily added. "Nothing's going to happen, I swear it."

"Can we even trust you?" Alexia said now, wondering how she could look at that man she still loved with a kind of hate in her eyes. Erik sighed now, holding her gaze for a moment, then turned back to the machine and said. "Panels right? I'll hold them up, Lexi, you set them in."

A metal panel flew into the air now and went to the wall, and Alexia sighed, staring at it and welded it mentally to the wall.

Charles glanced at the pair, then saw that Erik wasn't wearing his helmet, but Erik sensed the telepaths attempt, then glared in a way that said. _I really wouldn't try that._

For the rest of the day, the trio set about completing Cerebro, Alexia and Erik sorting out the panels, while Charles handled the machine itself.

"No, no-" Erik said now, pushing him put the way and slid under the machine, tugging on the wire and changed it to another one, then it fizzed for a second, then the machine whirred a little, coming to life at last.

* * *

><p>Later on, well into the night, Alexia woke up and walked to the room where Erik was staying, then opened it a little, but found it empty, the bed not been slept in.<p>

She walked down to the other place he'd be, and found him under the machine once more, fixing the circuits with only his legs showing. Alexia leaned against the doorway now, watching him work, but then he said-

"Hello Lexi."

She was silent, then nodded. "Erik." he slid out now and looked at her, sighing. "How have you been?"

"Good. You know." she just said, watching him stand up and lean into the other part of the machine, twisting something before returning underneath.

"That's good." he said now, and Alexia sighed, crouching down and twisting a dial, making the machine clunk the way Erik wanted it to go. "Thanks." he added, then sighed as he stood up, facing her. "I'm sorry." he just said now, and Alexia sighed, turning away, but he caught her hand and she turned.

"Erik, let me go."

"No. I already did. Two months ago. And I don't intend to do it again." he said now, grip tightening. Alexia groaned now, then pulled herself away, but he yanked her back, trying to pull away again, but he had already kissed her, making her attempts to push him away die down.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry." he said quietly now, brushing the hair from her face. Alexia was silent, then felt the last two months crash down on her as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Charles watched the pair from just around the doorway, a chuckle in his throat- he may have loved Lexi, but even he knew that she belonged with Erik. They were made for each other from the day they met almost twenty years ago. But now he wondered something...

Why exactly was Erik back here of all places? And with all the others?

He was up to something more than just getting Alexia back...

* * *

><p><strong>So! Erik is back, but what's his other motives? Guess we'll find out soon enough:) thanks for the looovely reviews:D they really put a smile on my face:') next up tomorrow and reviews much loved! X Nicola<strong>


	19. Forgiven

The next morning was different- never before had the mansion been so very full. Of mutants that was.

But one was still working on the machine, and Alexia went downstairs and listened to him banging for a moment, then said. "How are you?"

Charles sighed now, then slid out, looking at her. "I'm fine. I'm guessing you're fine?" he chuckled, making Alexia frown, then realize. "Oh." she just said, and he stood up, checking the machine for a moment, then said.

"I'm glad you forgave him."

Alexia noticed that other edge to his voice, like loss. She sighed now, then spoke. "I guess you know then?"

"Last night, all I could hear was you thinking about reasons why you should take him back, or throw him back out."

"That loud huh?"

"Yes." he chuckled, then grinned. "I think you should give him another chance."

"He essentially shot you Charles."

"I know, but... I'm walking now aren't I?" he said, then took her hands in his and sighed heavily. "I was being... I mean, I wanted you for myself. And, that was stupid. Really stupid."

Alexia was silent, then raised a hand from his and prodded his cheek with a smile. "We're good friends, please can we stay like that? I don't want to ruin it."

"But I think I still love you." he said now, raising a hand to her cheek, but she caught it and said, meeting his eyes. "Stop it."

Charles stepped back now and nodded. "Sorry." he apologized, then Alexia said. "You're a super sweet guy Charles. You don't have to keep trying so hard."

He nodded, then Alexia turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>As she walked down the back corridor to the kitchen, feeling rather hungry, the bracelets on her wrists clinked a little, then made her jump as she was pinned to the wall with them above her head.<p>

"You could have just asked." she chuckled as the figure rounded the corner, then put his arms around her waist and said. "Then you'd say no."

Alexia smirked, then mentally broke the hold he had over her, making him freeze in surprise as she put then around his neck and said. "You never would have known unless you asked."

Even though she knew he was probably here for another reason other than her and helping them to build the bigger Cerebro, she leaned up and kissed him for a moment.

_"Oh, err-?"_

The pair broke apart now, and looked around to see Evan, who just held up his hands and said. "Don't stop on my account."

Alexia smirked, turning back to Erik and kissing him, making Evan groan and go. "Oh god, I was joking." he said, hurrying off.

"Oops." she chuckled, letting him go and walking down the corridor. "So where have you been?" she asked now, and Erik sighed. "Around. We don't stay in one place that long."

"And what have you been doing?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm working on things."

"What type of things."

Erik stopped now, and so did Alexia as he sighed. "Lexi..."

Alexia ignored him now and walked on, leaving Erik stood there alone.

* * *

><p>It was later that day when she was walking around the grounds that she heard Charles say in her head.<p>

_Meet me outside the sun room._

Alexia sighed, angling for a bath, but now turned and walked towards the place.

"Charles?" she called, pushing the sun room door open, looking outside, then froze a little at the sight of a table with lit candles on, a plate of food on either side. Then at Erik, who frown and stood up.  
>"Where's Charles?"<p>

"I don't- oh man..." she realized now with a groan, looking to the meal. "He set us up."

_Like it?_

Alexia groaned again, then looked to Erik, who had heard it too, then she said mentally back. _You little dick._

_Oh well. Now you two kiss and make up._

_Is that what this is all about?_

_... See you later._

The connection ended, and Erik chuckled a little, sitting back down. "Seems an awful lot to waste."

Alexia didn't move, then sat down opposite, looking down at the plate of food- chicken and vegetables. She shrugged now, then picked up her knife and fork, starting to eat.

A little while later, Erik finally broke the silence. "Your hair looks nice tied back."

"Thank you." She said, not meeting his eyes as she did so. Erik sighed quietly, then reached into his pocket and asked softly. "Why did you give this me back?"

He was holding the engagement ring up, and Alexia set her cutlery down and took it in silence, staring at it before going softly. "You know why."

"Lexi... I never wanted to break your heart. You know that right?"

She nodded now, and Erik got up, then knelt down next to her and took her hands in his. "I am more sorry than you can believe." he put his cheek against her knee now, saying. "I'm so sorry."

Alexia raised a hand to his dark head now, then lent forwards and kissed the top of it. "I'm sorry too."

"You've nothing to be sorry for." he said now, looking up and meeting her eyes. Alexia frowned a little now, then raised a hand to his shirt and pulled out the necklace, chuckling. "How many years have you had this now?"

"Well..." he said with a smile, reaching into her own and pulled out the matching necklace. "About... nineteen years now?"

"Has it really been that long?" Alexia chuckled now, turning the other half of her heart necklace that was around his neck in her fingers, the other hand going to his heart, feeling it thump.

"I think it has." he said, moving his hand and putting it on top of hers, adding. "It's been a good nineteen years?"

Alexia was silent, then nodded, leaning down to kiss him, saying. "The best."

* * *

><p>Evan walked down the corridor and saw Charles leaning outside the sun room, eyes closed.<p>

"Eavesdropping are we?" Evan chuckled, and Charles looked over and said. "I think that went off without a hitch."

Evan walked besides him now as they went towards the main room, then Charles sat down and asked. "Evan... I have to ask you something."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No I don't love you." Evan joked, making Charles laugh, then say. "Thank god (!)" then added. "I'm turning this place into a school."

"Ah, Lexi did mention something about that." he nodded, and Charles asked. "The doors open, if you want."

"Me? Teach here?" He asked in surprise. "Wow."

"I really think you would be a great teacher." Charles said now, adding on. "You're passionate about caring for mutants, helping them... here you can do that properly. If you want."

Evan felt rather humbled that he'd been asked to teach, but then sighed. "My bar..."

"Couldn't Godric run it?"

"He... he always had wanted to, and he's rather good at it." Evan said now, then nodded with a smile. "Ok then. I'll have a go at it."

Charles grinned now- it was hard not to;

The school was starting to come to life now with its first teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>A lil filler chapter for now, and oh, we're nearing the end of the story soonD: but there are plans for a new one, and maybe a sequel to this one... so keep an eye out;D I've started an CharlesOC story called In The End for all that wanna read:) it's up now! thanks and reviews much loved! x Nic**


	20. Beginning Of The End

When Alexia woke up the next morning, the first thing she heard was snoring, then jolted up and almost fell out the bed in shock, waking up the other occupant.

"Alright down there?" he chuckled, pulling her up like a child onto the bed.

"Yes thanks." Alexia chuckled, letting him pull her into his arms, messing with her fringe. "What are you doing?" she laughed now, and Erik shrugged.

"Bored."

"You just woke up metalhead."

"Wow. You're really going to hurt my feelings in a moment." he said, kissing her before she could make a comeback. Alexia sighed now, then said.

"Why are you really back, Erik?"

He frowned at that, then raised a hand to her face again, but she grabbed it and said skeptically. "Erik."

"I missed you, is that too much to ask?"

"You bought them all with you. Don't lie to me. You have other things planned."

He groaned now, then kissed her forehead. "Why are you opposed to me so much? You know what they did back-"

"You don't know that they'll do that now. Erik, I know those camps hurt you, but-"

"But nothing." he said now, standing up and grabbing his jeans, yanking them on. "Lexi, on that beach... they fired at us. They were going to kill us."

"Because they were scared. Us and humans aren't so different."

"Except they're the Nazi's, and we're the Jews to them." he said quietly, buttoning up his shirt. Alexia groaned now and got up, walking over to him and said, stopping him from doing his next button.

"You have to let go of some of this anger. It'll drive you mad."

"How can I?" he just said now, meeting her eyes. "You saw the camps. What's so different nowadays? It'll be the whole world when they find out exactly what we are."

"You might start a war."

"Then let it happen." he said now, and Alexia growled, slapping him once and yelled. "What the _fuck _has gotten into you-!"

Erik rubbed his cheek now, then sighed, calming down a little. "I'm sorry. It's just... old vendettas die hard."

"I know." Alexia sighed, letting him hug her for a moment, kissing the top of her head.

Erik sighed into her hair now, closing his eyes- he knew the war would come sooner or later...

But probably sooner.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Alexia was outside besides the little lake nearby, eyes closed and manipulating the water, making small water twisters appear and fall.<p>

_"Lexi?"_

She turned now and Evan walked forwards, sitting down next to her with a sigh, nodding to the twisters that had previously been there. "You're getting really good at all this."

"Not good. Just... practice." She said, raising a hand and the twister fell into the water with a crash, a fine spray hitting them. "I don't even know what I'm capable off." she said softly now, looking to him. "It's like there's a beast inside of me that's trying to get free."

"Don't let it then." he smiled, then she nodded, looking back to the water. "But it's hard... everytime I get angry, it feels like I lose a part of myself. What if I do completely lose it one time-?"

"That I can't imagine." he laughed, then she said in a low voice. "Be serious. What if?"

Evan couldn't answer, and Alexia nodded, standing up. "Exactly. One of these days I'm going to turn into a monster." she walked off now, and from what Evan could feel from her emotion wise-

She was scared.

* * *

><p>Charles was adding a few more bits to Cerebro when Alexia walked in, and he felt her troubled mind and asked. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing." she just said, sitting down with her feet hanging over the edge, staring around- a day or two, and the place would be completed.

Charles stood up now, then sighed. "Erik?"

"No, not Erik for once." she chuckled, then Charles said. "I spy that ring back on your finger. When's the wedding?"

"Wedding-?" Alexia laughed. "God, I don't know if we can even plan one. We'll just go to Vegas and get a drive through one."

Charles scowled at that. "Well that sucks. Big time too."

Alexia shrugged. "What else then?"

He paused for a moment, then said. "Well... how about you have the wedding here? In the grounds? I have a few gazebos and things hovering around that you could use. I'll pay for everything. My wedding gift."

Alexia almost choked now, then looked at him with wide eyes. "Charles... there's no way I can let-"

"Ok then! It's settled."

"Settled-! It's thousands of dol-!"

"So?"

"God Charles... I can't let you-"

"Too late, already going to do it now." he chuckled, then walked off back to the main part of the house, leaving Alexia dumbstruck-

He really was a good friend.

* * *

><p>The wedding was booked two weeks later, and planning was in full swing.<p>

"I think that one suits you more." Mystique said now, letting Alexia walk around her copy in another white dress. "Hmm..." the real Alexia said, then nodded to the one she had on herself. "I like this one. It's sparkly on the trail as well."

Mystique nodded now, then Alexia asked. "So?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be my bridesmaid?" she chuckled, and Mystique was taken aback. "Really-?"

"If you want to that is."

Mystique hugged her now and nodded. "Thank you so much!"

Alexia chuckled, then said. "I don't want to sound rude... but could you stay in that blonde form for the wedding? I don't have a clue what kind of dress would go with your skin."

She laughed a little at that. "Anything for you Lex." and she meant it- Erik loved her too much, and she knew that. Hell, she was even unfortunate enough to feel attracted to the man, but nothing could or ever would happen between them.

She couldn't betray her best friend like that.

"So... I'm thinking lilac in color. Or a nice red."

"Ooh, red would be nice with the color scheme."

The planning went on for days, and instead of having it at the mansion, they were having it about a few mile away at a massive Renaissance castle that Charles knew the owner to, calling in a favour and having it as the venue.

* * *

><p><em>"I see Libra."<em>

_"No no, I think that's Scorpio."_

Alexia giggled now as she lay outside in the pitch black with Erik, staring up at the stars. The wedding was only a few days away now, and everything was sorted. Erik was annoyed that he wasn't allowed to see the dress, but left it at that.

"You ever wonder if there's another world out there?" Alexia asked now, head on his chest. Erik nodded, moving the hair from her face. "We could be aliens."

Alexia laughed at that, then shook her head. "You are such an idiot."

"Hey, watch it- you're marrying this idiot."

She groaned in mock horror now, then said. "Alexia Lensherr... sounds like a-"

"Stop insulting me (!)" he said, clamping a hand over her mouth to stop her saying the last word. "But you love it." she said now that her mouth was free, and Erik sighed, laying back down and staring at the sky. "Lexi..."

She frowned at his tone. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to tell you after the wedding... but I think it's best you know now; someone's after us."

Alexia's frown deepened now, then she said in confusion. "After us-?"

"Us. Everyone who's a mutant. I happened to bump into him in Berlin a while ago, and... he knew what I was. And tried to kill me."

_"What-!" _Alexia almost yelled, eyes wide. "Who is this man-?"

Erik sighed. "He was called Dragon."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Is he a mutant too-?"

"Must be. He knew what I was straight away... then just went for me."

"What happened?"

"I just got away. It was... strange. My powers weren't working at all. It was like he canceled them out."

"But why would he want to kill you?" Alexia frowned, and Erik shook his head. "I really don't know, but he was hell bent on it."

_Dragon... _why did that name ring a bell to Alexia?

Then she realized.

"Did he... have a tattoo of a dragon on his arm? A black one?"

Erik frowned, then nodded. "You know him?"

_"Not... know." Alexia said in dawning horror. "But Shaw did-"_

* * *

><p><em>Fourteen year old Alexia walked through the mansion of her and her fathers home, looking for the man in question.<em>

_"When her powers reach full maturity, that will be your chance."_

_She stopped now, then listened at the door as her father spoke with another man. Shaw now spoke._

_"Are you sure that I'll be able to absorb that power once it's stored?"_

_The other man spoke now. "Yes, I assure you. It's a kind of natural power that you can absorb easily. Well, as long as you keep it contained."_

_"Why don't you absorb it then?"_

_"I already intend to, but not yet."_

_"Wh-"_

_"Sebastian. We're close, but not that close. You know I work alone."_

_"But I don't want her hurt. Because-"_

_"We both know she isn't. Mommy and daddy were the biggest pains I've ever met."_

_"I know, Dragon. But still-"_

_"No Seb." the other voice said, then there were footsteps at the door, then it opened to reveal a young man of about twenty with long midnight black hair and deep blue eyes. But what Alexia really noticed was not the slightly hostile eyes, but the dragon tattoo that stretched down his bare right arm, a black monster._

_"Little Alexia I presume." he chuckled, eyes dark. Alexia wanted to run, but she couldn't. "Come in." Dragon said, and Alexia walked in to sit on her fathers lap as he said._

_"Lexi, this is Dragon."_

* * *

><p>Eriks eyes were wide now.<p>

"Shaws friend?"

Alexia nodded. "Or something. It's strange... it's like they knew each other from a while too."

Erik understood now.

"He's pissed off at me for killing him, isn't he?"

"He did seem... very volatile when I met him that once. He was scary."

Erik was silent now, then groaned. "Then we have a problem... he is a mutant then, and bigger plans other than revenge?"

Alexia sighed, and he hugged her to him. "I shouldn't have told you this..."

"I'm glad you did." she chuckled, then Erik kissed her for a moment. "I'm tired. You?"

"Mmhmm." she smiled, and jumped a little as Erik picked her up into his arms and carried her back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding arrived now, and Alexia looked at herself in her dress, her hair a cascade of curls down her back with a gold and silver tiara in her hair.<p>

"The car will be here in a moment." Mystique said now, finishing of her own hair, adjusting the pretty ruby red dress. "Nervous?" she asked the bride, and Alexia laughed.

"A little. More worried about him jilting me."

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Mystique chuckled, then hugged her a little. "He loves you so much."

She nodded, then there was a knock on the door, and Angel said. "Cars here."

Alexia nodded once more, then there was another set of footsteps, then she saw Evan walking up to her in his midnight suit, a grin on his face.

"Lexi, you look beautiful. Can I marry you instead?"

She laughed, then hugged him. "You can wish."

"Oh I will." he smiled, then offered her his hand, and she took it.

* * *

><p>Charles chuckled as he watched Erik mess with his tie, grimacing. "I feel like a monkey in this suit." and Charles said. "You look it too."<p>

"Thanks (!)" Erik said, and Charles said. "You look alright. Now you have to hope that Lexi likes it."

"Yeah, tell me about it." he chuckled, then Charles spoke. "Thanks for asking me to be best man."

"It was the least I could do." Erik said, trying not to choke himself on his tie.

There was a beep outside now, and Erik sighed-

What the hell was he getting into marrying her?

* * *

><p>If there had ever been a mutant wedding before where everyone except the vicar was a mutant, no one had heard about it.<p>

Alexia stared up at the massive Renaissance style castle as the car rolled through the massive gates, then said to Mystique. "Jeez, even Charles must be jealous of this place."

"He is. I remember him telling me a few years back."

_"Yes, I'm not shocked at all."_

The walk through the building was rather short, the music annoying- Alexia would much rather have some rock music on than a boring march. Even with Evan on her arm humming some random shit.

Erik grinned as he took her hands in his, saying quietly. "You look lovely."

Alexia chuckled and said. "You look like a monkey."

Charles could hardly fail to stop himself snorting in laughter at that.

When the rings were exchanged and vows spoken, they exchanged rings and Alexia realized as she kissed him; they had essentially been childhood sweethearts, saving each other in more ways than just the others life. But Erik knew he did owe his life to her helping him escape back in the 40s.

Charles had heard her thoughts, her twenty years worth of thoughts, memories and flashbacks.

They really had been through alot together.

* * *

><p>When the party of sorts started afterwards, Erik pulled her outside the marquee and behind the wall, turning to her.<p>

"Erik what-?" she started, but he had already kissed her and said. "Did I mention how lovely you looked?"

"Only the last five hundred times." she chuckled, letting him kiss her again.

As the got back to the party, a song they recognized from the fifties came on, and Alexia went. "Ooh, I know this. It's Earth Angel. Remember that bar?"

"That one where you drank about four glasses of that super strong vodka?"

"...that's the one."

"Then yes I do." he laughed, then twirled her around, a chuckle in Alexia's throat.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Alexia sneaked out and around the corner, sitting with Erik and a cigarette each.<p>

"I feel like a right baddass." She chuckled, and put the finished one out. Erik snorted, then nodded. "Only you would think that."

"Can you blame me? You're a bad influence."

"Yes well I-" but Erik stopped, raising a hand to his neck as he choked a little. "Erik-?" Alexia panicked now, then he said. "Something's... got me."

_"You really think I'd let you escape?"_

Alexia turned now, then felt a cold shiver go down her spine at the sight of the man in the black suit. It had been so very many years... but he hadn't aged a day from his twenty one year old self.

"You." Alexia said, and Dragon nodded. "Haven't we grown up?" he looked to Erik now, who was on his knees, nothing around his neck, but still choking him.

"Let him go!" Alexia yelled now and Dragon nodded. "Certainly-" and Erik collapsed onto his side, making Alexia run over and turn him onto his back. "What did you do-!" she snarled at the mutant standing over her, but then he lent down and grabbed Eriks hand, making him wake up and yell in pain.

"Let me see... magnetism and stuff like that? That'll do nicely." Dragon smirked, then let go of Erik, who felt as if he had been internally burnt.

Alexias necklace twitched now, and she understood-

"You stole his powers."

"No, no. He still has them. I can assimilate any mutants power that I touch. Including yours." he smirked, then Alexia snarled, blasting him backwards, but he had vanished.

"What the-?" she breathed, then realized- he'd touched a teleporter.

"Now, where is Mystique? Always wanted to be able to change into someone else. Cool power."

"Get lost you bastard!"

"Your fathers power was rather useful too. Well, adopted father I should say."

Erik woke up now, then groaned quietly. "Go away you bastard."

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that." Dragon smirked, and pulled him into a sitting position, looking at Alexia.

"Now... watch this-"

Alexia screamed now he grabbed her face in his hands, and he gasps at how much power she had in her. "God... this is- I can't... hold on-" then he yelled as she blasted him back, her chest heaving.

Alexia grabbed her head now, falling to her knees as Dragon grabbed his own for a moment, then he saw the womans eyes growing darker, and smirked.

"What's wrong? Weakling?"

He raised a hand now, then frowned at the sight of the power he had tried to absorb from Alexia forcing itself out, trying to return to the main body that was her own.

Dragon let it go now, then Erik saw Alexias eyes and yanked himself to his feet, Dragon vanishing in an instant, his plans to absorb Alexias infinite energy failing... for now.

* * *

><p>Back at the party, Charles suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in his head, then looked up at the sky, frowning.<p>

"What's wrong?" Alex asked him, and Charles grabbed a fork, throwing it outside the marquee, but it bounced back.

"We're trapped, that's what." then he reached out with his mind, then realized. "And our powers have been canceled out."

"Like inside a bubble?"

"What the hells going on?" Mystique yelled now, running over to him, unable to change from her blue skinned form. Charles shook his head, then looked around.

"Where are Alexia and Erik?"

* * *

><p><em>"Hang on a moment-" <em>

Alexia helped Erik back to the marquee now, but Charles yelled. "No! Don't!" but she had already stepped inside, then felt her powers growing weaker.

"What happened?" Charles asked now, running over and helping Erik into a chair. Alexia swiftly explained to Charles about Dragon, the mutant who could mimic and store other mutants abilities... which made him even more deadly than Shaw had ever been.

"God I feel rough." Erik groaned now and Alexia sighed, putting a hand on his cheek. "But you're ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Lensherr."

She chuckled now, then as she kissed him, she felt a fire shoot through her chest, making her step backwards and go. "Oh, eh..." Charles frowned now, then said. "Are you ok?"

"I think... oww-" she gasped, putting a hand on her chest. "I think my powers went down the wrong hole."

"This isn't food Lexi. What-"

"Argh-!" she yelled, making Erik ignore his own pain and grabbed her face in his hands. "Lexi, talk to me."

"Get out of here." she whimpered, and pushed Erik away. Charles spoke in a hurry. "We can't get out. That guy, Dragon, he made a forcefield. We can't pass through it."

Alexia looked to Azazel now, and he shook his head. "I can't. It's gone." she shook her head now, then said. "I don't wanna alarm you... but I think I might expload. He shoved alot more than just... my own power back in me. I can't hold it in."

Charles knew she wasn't joking, that the power being shoved back into her like that wasn't a great idea at all. "We need to get out of here." he muttered now, and Alexia said. "I think I can get you out of here. All of you."

"I'm not leaving without you." Erik said now, and she chuckled. "I'll vaporise you probably."

"So?"

"No time to be overprotective. Just grab a hold of each other." Alexia took Charles hand now, and met her eyes, knowing that she wasn't planning on...

"Erik-" he said now, going to grab his arm, but he pulled away with a growl. Alexia scowled, then said. "Erik, I swear I will kick your ass if you don't leave!"

"Fine then!" he yelled, and Charles saw Alexia glance to him, then he nodded behind Eriks back. She sighed, then took Eriks hand. "Erik... I'm sorry."

"What-?"

Charles grabbed him, then others holding on, and Alexia yelled as she forced them all through the shield, her head exploding with pain, making it close in on her. She sighed now, then closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell were you thinking!"<em>

Charles stepped back now as Erik pushed him away, then went to go back towards the castle that was in the distance, but Charles grabbed him, glancing to the place and said. "We have to get out of here now!"

_"Well I'm going back!"_

Charles went to grab him again, but Erik turned and hit him across the face, sending him backwards. Charles shook his head, then as Erik went to run back, grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms to his side, the pair crashing to the floor. Erik pushed him off again, rolling onto his stomach, but then an explosion rocked the air, making everyone scream and trip over with the blastwave.

_"Lexi!" _Erik yelled now, and Charles held onto him, tears in his eyes. "Erik-"

_"Let me go-!" _He yelled once more, tears rolling down his face, staring at the spot where the castle had once been. Now it was an explosion of flames and smoke, the rubble barely visible.

"No..." he just said now, feeling himself fall and sit on the floor, staring at the destruction. "Just... no. _No!_" he said in a mutter, yelling at the end and Mystique walked over, kneeling next to him and said softly. "Erik-"

But he just ignored her words, hardly able to take it in. As much as he had faith in Alexia, she couldn't survive... couldn't survive this.

But this was only the battle... what would happen when the war arrived-?

* * *

><p><strong>And so, we have reached the end of the first story of Caged Hearts! Defo the longest chapter I have ever written in my life anywayXD took tv showings of Marley and Me, Back to the Future and some other films to get through to writing the whole thingXD So, has Alexia survived the explosion? And who is this 'Dragon' that's popped up? He'll be playing an important part indeed int he second stry;) The beginning of the sequel will begin on here veryyy soon! Reviews are very much loved and thanks so much! x Nicola<strong>


	21. Story2, Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

_Story Two of the Caged Heart series-_

Aint' No Rest For The Wicked

* * *

><p><em>Erik...<em>

The man in question sat up with a jolt, chest heaving. He switched the light on now and looked to his left... but both bed and room were empty other than him. He sighed now, lying back down and closing his eyes for a moment.

It had been a month now since Alexia had...

Erik gave up on sleep now and got up, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on as he walked through the dark mansion, then into the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filled it with water.

_Erik..._

He ignored that voice now, his subconscious trying to make him think she was still alive somehow. But that explosion had completely descimated the castle... there was nothing left of Alexia to even give her a funeral.

Erik raised a hand to the other necklace he was wearing now, the one she had to take off for the disaster of a wedding. The other half of his own necklace. He'd even put his own plans on hold for now, saying at the Westchester mansion because he just couldn't... go against her wishes.

He closed the fridge now, taking out a leftover sandwich of his from earlier and biting into it. As Erik turned, someone else walked into the kitchen, and he jumped in surprise, going.

"God Charles, don't do that!"

The telepath chuckled, grabbing his own cup of water. "Sorry. What are you doing up?"

Erik didn't answer now, but as he put his empty cup in the sink, Charles nodded. "Nightmares again?"

"Yes." he admitted and Charles asked. "Do you want me to-?"

"No. No. It's fine..." Erik said, worried he'd never hear her voice again, even if it was in nightmares... and Charles knew it. What he was doing.

"You can't keep this up, Erik." Charles told him now, and he chuckled. "Oh I can try."

"What would Lexi want?"

Erik was silent now, the wedding ring still on his finger. "How would I know. She's dead." then walked off before Charles could speak again.

Charles sighed a little, then put his own glass in the sink-

The loss of Alexia had hit them all hard... not just her husband.

* * *

><p><em>Just outside of Seattle...<em>

There was a steady _beep _come from the machine now as Dragon walked into the lab, looking down at the woman who had her eyes closed. It had been quite a stroke of luck to find her in the wreckage, immensely close to death. But even now in a coma, she was alive somehow.

Somehow... that was a word that made him wonder just how much power she had.

Dragon checked her blood pressure now, finding it a little high and gave her something to lower it, chuckling.

"You just won't die, will you?"

He patted her shoulder now, then felt an electric shock come from her. "You can hear me, can't you Blackthorn?" he chuckled now, then glanced to the machine, finger hovering over the top of the Off button... then pressed it.

The girl woke up with a gasp, eyes wide as she looked around the room, then at Dragon, hardly able to think straight.

"It's ok, it's ok." he said, taking her face in his hands, but she pulled away, and Dragon frowned as he saw her black eyes. Alexia snarled now, then Dragon vanished before she attacked him.

Alexia got up now, then looked at her hands, wondering that that gold band meant. But that man, he had called her Blackthorn. Her name? It must have been.

She walked through the place now, wondering where she was exactly. But now something got her in the neck and she felt her legs go numb, then a moment later, collapsed to the floor.

Dragon walked forwards now towards the currently paralyzed girl, then picked her up into his arms and carried her back to the lab, setting her down on the chair and closed the straps around her wrists and ankles.

"Mmhmm?" she said now, waking up in a groggy voice.

"Rise and shine." he chuckled now, crouching down before her as she opened her eyes. "Haven't you been a busy, busy girl?" he said now, and Alexia opened her eyes fully with a frown.

"Where am I?" she asked now, and Dragon sighed. "My testing facility."

"Tests?" she frowned now and Dragon chuckled. "Can you remember anything?"

"I... it's all a blur. How did I get here?"

"You had an accident. I saved you."

Alexia shook her head now. "No. You... you're a bad man."

"Bad?" Dragon chuckled softly now, then said. "Well it was your 'darling' husband that killed my friend."

It all came back to Alexia now. The wedding, the explosion... Erik.

"Let me go!" she yelled now, and Dragon cocked his head. "What's wrong? Can't use those powers of yours?"

"Who the hell are you! Why are you doing this?" she hissed now, and Dragon just said. "Your husband didn't just kill my friend..." he growled quietly now.

"He killed my brother."

Alexia froze now, then went. "What-?"

"I'm Thomas Shaw. I'd shake your hand, but you might blow... again." Dragon chuckled, then added. "Sebastian didn't tell you about me? Now I'm not surprised there... Seb and I always had out arguments. But little brother just had to go with the massive plans, not think the loopholes through and go with an entourage."

"You're Shaws brother-?" Alexia said again, truly in shock. Dragon nodded. "Yes Blackthorn, I am... and-" he smirked now. "I know your sister. Or should I say, where she is?"

* * *

><p>Erik walked into the finished Cerebro now, finding Charles with it on, eyes closed. But now he took it off and said. "I can't find her if that's what you were going to ask."<p>

"I wasn't-"

"Or to find Dragon." he added, turning around with a smirk on his face that made Erik realize. "You found him-?"

"He obviously doesn't know about us, because he's not shielded himself." Charles nodded, but now Erik asked. "Or could it be a trap?"

"Trap or not, we need to take him out." Charles said, then went to walk past Erik, but he held out an arm and prevented him from going through the door.

"Where is he."

"Erik-"

"Where. Is. He." he said in a low growl, and Charles sighed. "A place in Seattle."

Erik walked out now, and Charles groaned-

It was like Erik was walking the path of revenge once more...

* * *

><p>Alexia stared at the man, then said. "My sister?"<p>

"Elaine Blackthorn. Or Elaine Grey as she's known now actually. Married some guy last year." he chuckled, then Alexia went to blast the straps off, but found she couldn't.

"Where is she." She snarled now, and Dragon chuckled. "Well... I think we can come to some sort of arrangement. You know what I want from you, correct?"

Alexia was silent, then nodded. "My powers."

"Your father, my brother, already made quite the collection of stored energy from you. So I don't require too much from you."

"Go and shove it up your ass!"

"Maybe I should pay your sister a visit? Last time I heard, she was pregnant. Now that'd be an awful shame, wouldn't it?"

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh I would Lexi." he chuckled, then added. "I knew your real parents too. Quite well I must admit. Sebastian never did like following out my orders back when we worked together."

Alexia had tears in her eyes. "Why did you want them dead-?"

"Ah, ah. That's not part of the deal." Dragon said now, then Alexia nodded, looking away. "Fine. Do it... but I can't wait until Erik finds you and rips your head off like your brother."

Dragon chuckled, then snapped his fingers, making it all go dark for Alexia.

* * *

><p>The jet was silent as it landed ontop of the compound that was, ironically enough, a real 'Dragons lair.'<p>

Erik was the first out, but Charles grabbed his arm and said. "No rash acts. We can't afford them this time." but all he got was ignorence and pushed away as the man walked forwards, raising a hand and pulling the door off its hinges, causing Charles and the others to groan as the alarm went off.

* * *

><p>Dragon heard the alarm, then checked the CCTV, and chuckled to Alexia, who was drifting in and out of consciousness as the residue energy was drained from her. "Your husbands here."<p>

"What?" she said with a frown, then realized- Erik was here.

"I think it's time for my exit anyway." Dragon said now, tapping the full container and pulled it out, ending the connection between Alexia and the machine.

"And now I bid you goodbye." Dragon chuckled, kissing the top of Alexias head, sure they would meet again soon. After all- she was looking for her sister. He vanished now.

* * *

><p>All the doors were ripped off the hinges as Erik passed them, looking inside each one in turn for Dragon.<p>

Charles was wondering just why there were no guards, and Alex said. "Where are the guards?"

"I don't know." he said back, then looked forwards at Erik who was still making the metal lined walls tear up as he walked past, murder on his mind.

But now as he ripped another door off from the basement, he froze in a mixture off emotions, then gasped. "Lexi."

"What?" Charles said now, then ran forwards and looked into the room to see the girl, then Erik ran forwards, raising her head, going. "Lexi! Talk to me." but she wouldn't wake up, and Erik blew the chains from her, then picked her up into his arms and walked over to Azazel and said.

"Get her back to the mansion. Get Hank on the job while we finish up here."

He nodded now, then took the girl, vanishing in a flash.

"Now, where's Dragon?" Erik growled now, and Charles shook his head, nodding to the containment facility that was now empty. "The place is near enough empty. And I can't hear him... he's gone."

"Damnit!" he yelled now, almost hitting the wall in rage.

"Hang on-" Mystique said now, going through the abandoned paperwork on the desk. "We should take all this. It's his projects..." then frowned at the name _Operation Blackthorn_.

Erik walked over and near enough snatched it from her, reading swiftly-

This Dragon had much more planned than they had first realized...

* * *

><p><strong>So! Story two kicks of with a bang! Dragon is Thomas, Shaws brother? Yes, I think he's going to be annoyed with Erik killing his brother lmao! Anyway, next chapter up soon and reviews are very much loved! x Nic<strong>


	22. Elaine Grey

Erik was sat next to Alexia now, tracing pattens on her hand as he did so, wondering just how the hell he had survived that explosion that had leveled the castle.

"Any change?" Charles asked him now as he walked into the room, and Erik shook his head. "Nothing."

Charles was silent now, then asked. "Can I take a look-?"

He looked at him now, then sighed in defeat. "Yes."

Charles walked behind her now, taking her head in his hands and closed his eyes. He went through her head, but he simply couldn't get through her immensely strong mental barriers.

"I can't." he said now, chest heaving. "It's... I just can't."

Erik was silent, then nodded. "She'll come around. You know her..."

Charles nodded, then finally sighed. "Make sure you get some sleep." he told him, then left for bed. Erik watched him go, knowing he probably wouldn't now after more than a month, he had her back. He glanced to the door, then empty room, then squashed himself onto the table with her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her cheek softly, closing his eyes and holding her.

* * *

><p>It was a day later when Erik felt her hand move against his cheek as he woke up from his head on it.<p>

"Eri-?" she mumbled, then he sat up, suddenly alert as he stood over her and almost muttered. "Alexia-?"

"Huh-?" she said, then coughed as Erik hugged her tightly, yelling for Charles who heard and ran, Evan and Hank in hot pursuit.

"Thank god." Charles sighed, helping Erik put her into a sitting position where she said. "Dragon... he knows where she is..."

"What Lexi?" Erik asked, and she shook her head, letting him pull her into his arms and kiss the top of his head.

"It's ok sweetie. No one will hurt you again. I swear it."

She smiled a little now, realizing she really was home, but then she gasped as she remembered.

"Shaw! Oh my god!"

She got up now, legs almost going for a start, then Erik grabbed her as he said. "Shaw's dead remember?"

"Thomas... Thomas isn't. Dragon. His brother..."

The four frowned now, then Charles asked. "His... brother?"

"Yes. Dragon is angry at Erik for killing him." she said out, and Erik glanced to Charles. "I didn't know he had a brother."

"Well, apparently he does." Charles said now, feeling a pang of nerves. Alexia nodded, still in Eriks arms. "Elaine, my sister... he knows where she is."

Erik looked at Charles once more, then said. "Find Dragon."

"Thomas. His name is Thomas Shaw."

"Fine, fine." Erik muttered, and Charles nodded, turning away. Evan and Hank left now, leaving the pair alone.

"How are you feeling?" he now asked, a hand on her cheek, and Alexia chuckled. "Don't fuss."

"I'm your husband. I'm allowed to." was his answer, kissing her softly for a moment. "It's been so long... I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not. So chill out?" she coughed at the end, and he picked her up into his arms, walking with her back to his room and put her on the bed. "Get some rest, yes?" he said, and she sighed. "Wake me up if you find him."

He nodded, then kissed her forehead before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>"Any luck?"<em>

Charles took his headset off now, then grinned. "Yes actually. Dragon's back at the compound. Azazel could get you there in an instan-"

But Erik was already running back towards the main part of the mansion, making Charles yell as the doors closed and locked behind him.

_"Erik-!"_

Azazel nodded as Erik asked, and ignored Charles yelling at him mentally, vanishing in a snap.

* * *

><p>As they appeared at the compound, Erik walked forwards, ordering Azazel to stay put.<p>

He walked forwards now into the place, following the racket that was Dragon going through his papers, looking for something.

"Looking for something?" Erik now said, ducking as Dragon sent a blast of fire at him, then felt his own ability slam him into the wall, holding him there as Dragon chuckled.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me Lensherr. It's bad manners."

"Knock knock (!)"

Dragon chuckled, then patted Eriks shoulder. "You're funny Erik. Now, why are you here?"

Erik was silent, then Dragon nodded, "Where are my own manners?" letting him down.

"Elaine." Erik said now, and Dragon nodded. "Ah, divorced with a kid if I remember correctly?"

"Where is she."

"Upstate New York, a little place in the suburbs." he put a finger to his head, then Erik got all the details of the womans location, then Dragon folded his arms.

"Now... what are we going to do with you? You killed my brother."

"He deserved it." Erik spat, wanting nothing more than to punch the prick in his smarmy face. He looked so much like his brother that he wondered how he didn't spot it before.

"Maybe. Sebastian was always too in over his head. But..." Erik yelled in pain now, grabbing his head as Dragon mentally attacked him, making him fall to his knees, hands tight over his head.

"He was still my brother." Dragon said coldly, standing over Erik, smirking at the mans nosebleed, then he suddenly vanished and he sighed.

_"God I hate teleporters."_

* * *

><p>Erik appeared back at the mansion, blood all down his shirt from his sudden and violent nosebleed.<p>

Charles heard him coughing, then grabbed a towel and ran over, giving it him.

_"What the hell were you playing at you fool!"_

"8 Seagrove Crescent. She's there." Erik coughed, blood on the towel, groaning a little. Charles suddenly understood, then asked. "Elaine-?"

Erik nodded, eyes closed for a moment, then got up, leaving without another word towards his bedroom where Alexia was.

She was awake when he went it, then frowned at his bloodied shirt.

"What-?"

"How are you feeling?" he butted in, eyes concerned. Alexia nodded. "I'm fine. Could run a marathon."

"How about meeting your sister then?"

Alexia froze, then flung her arms around him, going. "Thank you!"

Erik smiled into her hair.

_"Anything for you love.."_

* * *

><p>Alexia was now stood between Erik and Charles in front of the house, staring at it- lovely place.<p>

"Ready?" Erik asked her, hand in his. She nodded, then let go and walked forwards, knocking on the door. She felt the nerves shoot through her as the lock turned and the door was opened to reveal a pretty woman of Alexias age, long deep red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello?" she said, looking at the trio. Alexia swallowed, not knowing what to say, so Erik asked.

"Elaine Blackthorn?"

Elaine frowned, then said. "No one's called me that for years... who are you?"

"I'm Erik Lensherr. This is Charles Xavier and my wife, Alexia."

Elaine stared at Alexia now as Erik said her name, wondering why she looked familiar.

"Are you-?" she muttered, then Alexia nodded. "My name before marriage was Alexia... Blackthorn."

Elaine walked forwards now, eyes wide with tears sparkling. "My sister died years ago... she was taken when oue parents-" she finished, then Alexia said quietly. "It's me..."

The other Blackthorn was silent, but then a little girl of about five with dark red hair like her mother ran forwards, giggling towards the door, where Elaine picked her up and said.

"Jean! Stop it!"

The girl giggled and looked at the trio. "Who are they mommy?"

Elaine was almost lost for words, then she invited them inside, putting the girl down at the table and gave her a juice carton, turning to the trio stood in the kitchen-

This wasn't possible...

Was it-?

* * *

><p><strong>So! You've all been wondering why Lexia has JeanPhoenix like powers? Here we are;D Lexi is Jeans aunt! I wonder where little Jean got her powers from (?) Yes, I know the timeline has been twisted and will be a bit more later on:) but I did say it was going a tad AU from, now on Reviews are much loved and next up soon! x Nic and oh! do check out my new Charles/OC "Crossfire:D  
><strong>


	23. Running Up That Hill

Alexia stared at Jean as she drank her juice, watching her aunt with big green eyes, then smiled at her, making the little girl smile shyly and retreat to her mothers lap.

Erik and Charles had told Elaine the entire story of what happened, and Elaine nodded. "I'm... not a mutant. But I remember Alexia... she did."

"And Jean?" Alexia asked now, and Elaine shook her head. "Nothing yet. But if the mutant gene skipped me. Will she get twice as much when it shows?"

"I truly cannot answer that." Charles said now, and Alexia looked to her sister and shook her head. "I can't believe how... lng it's been. Almost thirty I think?"

Elaine nodded, then put Jean down as she walked over to her sister who stood up and hugged her tightly, tears in both their eyes.

Alexia let her go now, then chuckled. "I'm an auntie!" Elaine nodded and laughed, turning to her daughter, picking her up into her arms and said.

"Jean, this is your auntie Alexia."

Jean smiled a little from the safety of her mothers arms. "Hi." she said, then Alexia smiled too. "Hello Jean. It's nice to meet you."

The little girl smiled once more, then made her mother put her down so she could run into the other room.

"Very spirited?" Alexia laughed now, and Elaine nodded. "Yes." then sighed. "Her father left us last year."

Alexia's expression fell. "Why?"

"He just... he was one of them guys that thought I was cheating all the time. But why would I with a child like little Jean?"

Alexia hugged her again and sighed, then asked. "Why don't you come back with us for a bit? Meet the family?"

"Are they... like you and-?"

"Yes, but you don't need to be scared- they're family."

Elaine smiled now, then nodded. "Ok then. I'm sure Jean'll have fun too."

Erik nodded now, then said. "Azazels outside. You, uh, might want to prepare yourself."

"What for?" Elaine said, but Erik had already called the mutant in, and Elaine gasped as she saw him, backing up a little. "Oh my-!" then shook her head. "Sorry, you made me jump. I didn't mean to offend you."

Azazel chuckled. "It's fine. I have that affect on people." then Elaine cocked her head, looking around him. "Do you... have a tail?"

_"I like it!"_

They all looked around to see Jean going to pull his tail, but he chuckled and raised it into the air where she couldn't reach it, his appearance not bothering her in the least, but she wanted that tail, so she jumped and caught it, giggling as she did so.

"Someone's happy." Elaine chuckled, then Azazel asked them. "Are we ready?"

They nodded, then they all vanished, Jean still grabbing his tail.

* * *

><p>When they appeared at the mansion, Elaine looked shocked.<p>

"Brilliant!" she laughed, then the others except from Erik walked off, and he turned to her as she said. "You're Lexi's husband?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm glad she found someone." she smiled, and Erik chuckled. "She saved my life actually. In 1944, I was in a concentration camp in Poland. She helped me escape. Actually, she saved me too many times to count."

Elaine flinched a little now and Erik smiled. "She's a good person, Elaine."

"I know." she said with a small smile of her own, picking Jean up into her arms. "She's not changed that much- still an airhead from when she was three."

Erik laughed now, then shook his head. "Yes, she can be at times. But it's probably why I love her"

Elaine felt a warm jolt go through her now- Alexia was so very lucky to have a man like him. He turned now as the others congregated in the living room, then Charles introduced them-

"This is Alex, Raven, Angel, Emma, Azazel, Hank, Dante, Evan, Godric, Sara, Daniel and Sean. You already know Erik and I'm Charles."

"Wow. So many to try and remember!" Elaine laughed, and Erik spoke to the others. "This is Elaine Grey and her daughter Jean. Alexias sister and niece."

They looked shocked at that, and Evan grinned. "Finally! Been waiting a while to meet you."

Jean looked up at Hank, eyes big and wide, then she tugged on her mothers leg, making her crouch down as she said something in her ear.

Elaine laughed now, then Hank asked. "What did she say?"

_"She thought you were a teddy bear."_

* * *

><p>The family of sorts talked through the night, having a laugh.<p>

Elaine was offered a room for the night, then took it, Charles leading the way.

"Thanks." she smiled, turning to him as she put the sleeping form of Jean down on the bed. Charles shook his head. "It's no problem."

Elaine chuckled, moving the hair from her eyes, trying not to meet his eyes, then laughed once more. "Well, err... I should be going bed."

Charles smiled, then nodded. "Night. If you need anything, I'm down the corridor."

"Oh no, I couldn't disturb you and your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?" Charles laughed. "No. No girlfriend." then realized that sounded a tad too... "I mean, no. I don't have one."

Elaine laughed too now, then shook her head. "Sorry, that sounded a tad too... um... forceful. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok, don't worry." Charles smiled, then Elaine nodded, "Good night." closing the door as he turned away.

Charles laughed quietly now, walking back up the corridor-

She had her sisters charms anyway.

* * *

><p><em>"I like your hair, it's longer."<em>

_"I just haven't found time to cut it."_

Alexia chuckled as she brushed her hair while Erik got undressed for bed and she spied him running a hand through his longer dark hair. "You really think it is? Urgh."

Erik sighed and threw his shirt at the chair. "God, I must be getting old then."

"You're only in your thirties!"

"That's still old." he chuckled, walking over to where she was stood before the mirror, then kissed her neck and she sighed. "I'm trying to get ready for bed you 'midlife crisis mutant'"

"Midlife crisis? I thought was in my thirties! I'm thirty one!" he chuckled into her neck, making her turn and tap the brush on the top of his head. "Leave me alone for five minuets?"

"Make me." he said, kissing her for a moment, then put his forehead against hers, sighing a little. "I didn't think I was going to see you again after... the wedding."

Alexia frowned when she saw a tear in his eye, then sighed and took his face in her hands. "You need to trust me more, ok?"

He nodded now, kissing her for a moment. "Sorry." Alexia chuckled, turning away and picked up her brush once more, putting it to her hair, but Erik took it and started, Alexia saying.

"I can brush my own hair you know?"

Erik chuckled at that, but carried on, picking up a tie and tying her hair back. Alexia chuckled, then turned back to him. "Having fun playing Barbie are we?"

"Very much so." he grinned, then Alexia tutted at his own hair, grabbing a handful. "I like it. Don't you dare cut it."

"Or?"

"I'll divorce you!" she laughed, pushing him backwards onto the bed, sitting on him and said. "I don't think the wedding went too well at all."

"Went with quite a bang actually." he chuckled, letting her kiss him passionately for a minuet or two, then he asked. "You didn't lose the ring then? I paid good money for that."

"Charles's money." she laughed and Erik rolled his eyes. "Oh well." then flipped them over and kissed her for a moment again, smiling against her lips.

This was what life was for- those moments of total and utter bliss.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elaine woke up to find Jean gone, the door open a little, making her gasp and grab the dressing gown, rushing out and down the corridor, then into the living room to find her daughter sat with Charles, showing him how well she could read.<p>

"Morning." he chuckled, then nodded to the little girl. "I found her wandering around. Hope you don't mind me sitting here with her?"

Elaine sighed and shook her head. "It's ok, I just wondered where she'd gotten to. It's not often she wanders off in new places."

"Yes, she was looking for Hank." he laughed, turning the page for her. "Quite the intriguing mind she has too." he said and Elaine frowned. "What's your power?"

_I'm a telepath._

She jolted at the voice in her head, then chuckled. "That's brilliant! Like, memory things?"

"Yes, like that." he said, then Elaine smiled. "Can you see inside my head?"

"Only if you say I can. I don't want to intrude."

"No, feel free." she chuckled, wondering just how much he could see. Charles put his hands either side of her face now, staring into those eyes that looked so very much like her sisters.

Elaines eyes widened as he went through, then tears appeared as he let go and she said quietly. "God my life really sucks... doesn't it?"

Charles had to agree, but said. "No it doesn't."

"I married a total jerk, got knocked up and he divorced me for my money, leaving me in all that trouble while he goes to his new girl in Detroit. Yes, my life doesn't suck (!)"

"You have Jean?" Charles said now, and Elaine nodded, a smile on her lips. "That's true."

Elaine was quiet, then spied Jean yawning and sighed, getting up and walking around to her, picking the sleepy toddler into her arms and said to Charles.

"Thank you for understanding."

He nodded, then watched her leave, sighing a little-

Both of these Blackthorn sisters had touched his heart in more than one way now.

* * *

><p><strong>Since the site is being a total and utter dick as per usual with the last chapter which meant not many read it, I thought we'd have another chapter for tonight for when it works again:) looks like Charles might be getting some love after all! Anyway, reviews are very much loved and like chocolate to me!:D next up soon enough! x Nic<strong>


	24. Beautiful Monsters

Elaine watched her sister outside, training it seemed.

She was making discs shoot out from a contraption, catching and making them expload midair. Elaine walked forwards now as her sister stopped the machine, then sighed, lowering hler hand.

"That's really good." she chuckled now, making Alexia turn and smile. "Hey. Where's Jean?"

"Following Hank around." she chuckled, stopping next to her. "She keeps thinking he's a great big blue teddy bear."  
>"Oh we know that." Alexia chuckled, then sighed. "When are you leaving?"<p>

"Trying to get rid of me (?)"

"No!" Alexia laughed, then added. "Just wondering."

"Not just yet I don't think. I rather like it here. Everyone's a total mutant... but I like it. It feels like home." She smiled, then sighed. "It's lonely living with just Jean."

Alexia smiled now. "Well you're welcome to live here, and you alway will be." she walked off now, leaving Elaine alone.

* * *

><p>Erik was laid out on the bed, a book in his hand when Alexia came in, plonking herself on the bed next to him, stealing the book from him, then chuckling. "Jane Eyre? Softie at heart are we?"<p>

"You know me." he just laughed, taking the book back from her. "Of course Mr Rochester (!)" she smirked, making him sigh. "Do you have fun taking the mickey out of me like this?"

"I most certainly do." she grinned, kissing him for a moment, then stood up and said. "We should be out looking for Dragon."

Erik nodded, but then sighed. "Charles has been looking, but there's nothing. He's found a way to shield himself-" he set his book down, then reached under the bed and Alexia frowned.

"Wh-? Isn't that Shaws helmet?"

He nodded, then put it on, nodding to Alexia. "Try and get inside my head."

Alexia frowned, then did as he said, finding nothing.

"Wow. That really works." she chuckled, tapping the top of it and added. "Always said you were a metalhead, now you have the helmet too."

"But it does have its drawbacks." he said now, kissing her in a rather awkward way that made her giggle. "All you need now is a cape."

There was silence.

"Oh you little boy." she snorted, smacking the side of his helmet playfully, making him groan. "That hurts you know?"

"Shut it metalhead." she smirked, then got up, walking over to the window, looking out of it, sighing a little at the overcast sky, then said. "It looks like snow."

"Well it is Christmas soon." Erik said, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. Alexia sighed, then the helmet blew off to the other side of the room and he added.

"That was rude."

"That's because you like it." she said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>When everyone woke up the next morning, they found snow on the grounds of the mansion, Alexia almost dragging Erik out of bed to go downstairs, but he groaned and pulled both covers and pillow over his head, leaving Alexia to go downstairs on her own, yanking Charles woolly hat down over his face as she passed, making him jump.<p>

_"Lexi! Stop being mean!"_

When Erik finally went downstairs, he scowled as Alexia rammed a woolly hat of his own over his head, fastening up his coat and dragged him outside.

Then again, he was used to her being way too exuberant when it came to playing around. He stood under the tree now, watching Alexia play with Jean in the snow, thinking about all the plans he had in mind concerning the welfare of mutants.

The government knew about them, and the leak in the news meant everyone else did too. There had been for and against arguments for mutants existing, and whether they did or not.

But no one had stood up and admitted that they were real.

And Erik planned to change all that. He and Emma Frost had been talking about ways they could make the government understand.

Now he had to try and persuade Charles to join him, but knew well that his old friend wouldn't.

The dividing line, Alexia had called it, was being drawn once more.

But the thing was, which side would she stand on-?

And unknownst to him, Charles had heard everything he had thought, and froze as he walked out with Elaine. Erik looked to him now, then saw his shocked eyes, realizing.

Charles shook his head now, eyes dark as he turned and walked off back inside the mansion. Erik sighed, then followed him.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe you-!"<em>

Erik sighed as Charles yelled at him in the living room, hands on the back of the sofa.

"Charles, you know-"

"Are you trying to start a wa? Because you're doing a brilliant job!" Charles yelled now, and Erik scowled. "We have to fight for our rights. They know about us now! And you know that! One day, they'll be at your doorstep-"

"Erik, this isn't the past anymore! You have to let go of that anger inside you!"

"Why! Tell me that? Because that's what's kept me alive all these years, and you know it!"

Charles didn't want to hate his friend, but had to say now. "And that's what's going to kill you."

Erik almost went to hit him now, but stopped himself and said. "You keep saying about 'Be the better person.' what about all those out there that don't have that to hear, huh!"

"Well if you want to start a war that will make humans even more scared of us, so be it! Go ahead! But I want nothing to do with it!"

"A war? It's our rig-!" but he never finished as the door opened and he was faced with Alexia who had tears running down her face, looking at her husband in horror.

"What were you thinking." she just said now, then turned and ran up the corridor.

"Lexi!" Erik yelled, then snarled at Charles and took off after her.

* * *

><p>He found her outside, leaning against the wall, staring at the frozen fountain.<p>

"Piss off Erik, you lied to me." she said, and Erik sighed. "I'm sorry. But... I knew you would never join me-"

"Join you in what? That's what I don't understand... just _how _are you goin to achieve all this huh-!"

Erik was silent, then ignored her protesting, taking her face in his hands.

"This is for us, all of us." he said softly, making her pull away and say. "Charles was right. You're going to start a war. Don't do this."

"You know what happened at the camps... it'll be a repeat of that. These humans..."

"Shut the hell up." she snapped, moving away, but as he went to grab her, yelled at him.

"You were supposed to be my husband! And you're lying to me? Do you even care at all?"

Erik was shocked into silence at that, then growled. "Of course I care about you! How can you even say that-! This is for you as well! I- I don't think I could handle you being dead for good... not again." he had tears in his eyes now, then Alexia sighed, calming down and pulling him into her arms.

"I do love you Erik, but what are you playing at?" she said softly, closing her eyes against him. "I understand about the whole thing you have in mind, but you can't just rush in like that. You have to plan."

"Are you saying-?"

"I'm with you... but no violence. That's not the man you are. You're different now. Please?"

Erik sighed and started to calm down at last. "Lexi-"

"Charles was right. Be the better man... please?" but she didn't give him chance to reply, turning away and walking back towards the mansion, leaving Erik stood in the snow, watching her leave and feeling regret for what he had done...

But both of them knew it-

Erik was still going to continue with his aims.

* * *

><p><strong>Erik being a baddass again? What's new lmao! Now the line between Charles and him really start. Next chapter up soon and reviews much loved! x Nic<strong>


	25. Defiant Beings

Everyone in the mansion could feel the tension between Charles and Erik, and none more so than Alexia, trying to think of some way to make them put their differences aside and work towards a better future, but she knew Erik wasn't planning on cookies and cream...

A day later, Erik was gathering up his stuff and Alexia frowned as she walked into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"We're leaving." he said curtly, zipping up the bag, but Alexia scowled. "What the hell-?"

"You know we're not welcomed here anymore. Charles made that clear yesterday."

"Erik-"

"Grab your stuff." he sighed, reaching for his watch, but Alexia grabbed it and hissed. "You're being rash!"

Erik didn't say anything now and Alexia sighed. "Don't do this, please?"

"I'm sorry." he sighed, then walked off out the room.

* * *

><p>Charles was sat in the living room by himself when Erik walked in, then he looked up as the other mutant said. "I'm leaving."<p>

With a frown, Charles said. "What?"

"You chose your path, I chose mine."

Charles laughed now and shook his head, getting up. "What the hell are you thinking-!" Erik snarled quietly now, then said quietly. "If you won't fight, that makes you an enemy too."

They were both silent, then Charles nodded and said equally as quiet. "I think you're right. We never will look at this the same way, will we."

Erik didn't move, but then he felt the other mutant try and see what he was thinking and retaliated by yanking him backwards by the metal he had on into the wall, making Erik yell.

_"You stay the hell out of my head!"_

"What's going on?" Mystique said now as she ran in, finding Charles sat against the wall, glaring at Erik. Erik chuckled now, eyes dark. "We're leaving, get the others. The one's that actually _want _to survive in this brutal world."

"It's only brutal in your head Erik!" Charles called now, getting up, but Erik stormed out, Charles following in hot pursuit, adding on.

"We had this argument last night! Be-"

"The better man? Not you again! Alexia was going on about it too!" he snapped, then Charles frowned as Erik pulled the Cerebro doors open walking inside, walking to the end and said, raising a hand to it.

"And when you find them, what are you going to do? Encourage them to hide?"

Charles shook his head, but Erik snorted, and in an instant, Charles knew what he was going to do as he snarled, pulling his hand back and then the metal panels started ripping from the walls smashing and crumpling against the other wall with earsplitting crashes.

"No!" Charles yelled, gabbing Eriks arm and yanking him back, but Erik continued to rip the Cerebro panels off, trying to push Charles off.

_"What the hell is going on here!"_

The pair were thrown apart from each other now, frozen by Alexia as she walked in, hearing the screeching sound of ripping metal from the kitchen, then she and the others saw the true extent of Erik losing his temper, ripping up Cerebro.

She let them go now, and Erik went to walk out, but Alexia grabbed him and snarled.

_"What the hell are you playing at-!"_

She was pushed out the way now, and as he walked into the corridor, he turned and yelled, rubbing the blood from his lip. _"We're leaving! Now!" _then stalked off.

Alexia was filled with rage and confusion, especially when she looked at Cerebro that was a total metal ripped wreck. She sighed now, then walked over to Charles, helping him to his feet and said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." he sighed quietly, putting a hand on her arm. "You know it had to happen eventually."

"But not like this..." she said with a groan, indicating to the destroyed room.

"I can repair this, but I dont think I can repair that friendship I had with Erik. I'm sorry." he hugged her now and she did so back, closing her eyes. "You should hurry, I don't think he'll wait around forever."

Alexia had tears in her eyes, then hugged him again, going. "Look after Elaine and Jean. I can't let them come with me."

"Of course I will." he smiled, then let her go, nodding to Mystique who was waiting for her. Alexia glanced once more at Charles, then walked off with her.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Mystique asked now, seeing the tears rolling down Alexias' face. She nodded, seeing Erik stood outside with the original others that now included Godric, Daniel and Sara. Evan was there, but Alexia knew that he was staying.<p>

"I'll see you soon." he sighed, hugging her for a moment, tears in his eyes.

Alexia nodded, then turned to her sister who hugged her, saying. "Stay safe, ok? For me and Jean."

She nodded once more, then sighed. "I will." then turned to the others, deliberately staying away from Erik. She saw Charles in the upstairs window now, watching them with sad eyes as they vanished.

When they reappeared, they were in an unfamiliar room that Godric said. "It's my home. Well, my parents. A place just outside of Waycross, Georgia. Cherrywood manor. It should be big enough for us all."

Alexia nodded, then spied Erik leaving the group and walking off, the helmet in his hands as he did so. She sighed now, then walked off after him, finding him in an upstairs bedroom, hands on the windowsill and head against the glass with his eyes closed.

"This wasn't how I wanted us all to spend Christmas." he said quietly now, but Alexia just turned to walk out, stopping dead as the door closed and locked before she could.

"I was just trying to do what was right." he said now, walking forwards and stopping before her, eyes wide. "You don't hate me, do you-?"

"You messed up big time Erik." she said quietly now, and Erik looked down, shocking Alexia as he almost fell onto his knees, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." he said now, tears rolling down his face. He put his forehead against her legs now, and Alexia sighed, getting down onto her knees so that they were level.

"You messed up big... but I can never hate you." she said with yet another sigh, pulling him into her arms and held him tightly, listening to the unfamiliar sound of him crying into her chest.

He really was a conflicted man inside...

* * *

><p><strong>N'aww:( quite the sombre filler chapter:( now the rift has well and truly been set between Erik and Charles. Bring on the Brotherhood and Xaviers School:) just don't forget this isn't following the trilogy timeline with events. next up soon and reviews much loved! x Nic<strong>


	26. Seraph&Magneto

Alexia was still annoyed at Erik, and he knew that, because she was refusing to sleep in the same bed as him. He understood why, and he didn't need anyone to go through her head and find out.

"Ale-" he started, but she walked right past him, not paying any attention. Erik sighed and nodded in defeat.

Alexia was still annoyed like he had thought, but more disappointed more than anything.

Later that night at dinner, she was still ignoring him. When everyone had finished, leaving them alone, he asked. "Look, I'm sorry ok? I really, really am."

Alexia set down her cutlery, then sighed. "I know Erik, but... you messed up big. I can't just forgive you like that."

"Let me take you out for a movie?" he asked now, his last resort.

She rolled her eyes, then shrugged. "Fine."

"They're showing Phantom of the Opera in the drive-in in Alma."

"Fine." she repeated, and Erik sighed as she walked out-

This was going to be one major sucking up night for forgiveness.

Alexia was silent as Erik drove them the few miles North towards Alma, pulling into the drive in and parked up.

"Hungry or something?" he asked now, and she didn't react, making him give up and pull the top of the car down, leaving it open.

* * *

><p>The movie started now and Erik glanced at Alexia, but she didn't look at all, purposefully ignoring him. He went to put an arm around her shoulder, but she finally looked and it was a filthy one too, so her pulled it back.<p>

A little while later, he couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Lexi, I'm so sorry. Please look at me?"

She sighed and looked now, eyes disappointed. "What Erik?"

"This was supposed to be a date?"

"Date? We're married." she said and Erik looked hurt. "Do you regret it-?"

"What-? No! Of course I don't!" she scowled and he nodded, looking away. "You do don't you?"

"Erik, you're my husband. I love you no matter what, ok?"

Erik was silent, then kissed her before she had chance to protest, which she did only a little. Alexia sighed now, a hand in his hair, then said quietly.

"I do lo-"

_"Hey, keep it down over there!"_

She chuckled quietly, then let Erik pulled her into his chest, watching the movie.

Moments like these made you forget the outside world and its troubles that they were now facing.

* * *

><p>The pair stopped way into the night, watching two other new midnight special films that were Village Of The Damned, and The Haunting. Alexia made Erik laugh when she found out she was timid in the face of horror films.<p>

When they got back to the Waycross mansion, Alexia dropped her lipstick behind the front seat and sighed, climbing into the back, then squeaked in surprise as Erik pushed her down,a grin on his face, but then Alexia vanished, reappearing in the front seat, and Erik looked shocked.

"How the hell did you do that-?"  
>"Azazel's been teaching me. Since Dragon can assimilate powers... maybe I can if I tried."<p>

Erik sat back in the drivers seat, then nodded. "Try it on me."

"I don't want crappy metal powers."

"Ouch." he said, pouting, but Alexia chuckled and took his face in her hands, closing her eyes. Erik felt a little dizzy now as she maintained the connection, then he spied the car creaking a little, the metal reacting, then she let go and laughed a little. "I did it. For a moment, but... I did it."

"See?" he smiled now. "Your powers are limitless. Truly." Alexia chuckled, then sighed. "It's one in the morning,"

"So? I'm wide awake." he chuckled, getting out the car and opening Lexi's door for her without touching it.

"Ever the gentleman." she laughed now, accepting his hand.

* * *

><p>When they got inside, Erik wasn't expecting her to push him into the wall, kissing him for a moment. He turned then round now, kissing her passionately back while she wrapped her legs around his waist, back against the wall.<p>

_"Oh! Ermm..."_

Alexia jolted away now, then looked to her left and saw Mystique stood there with a glass of water in her hand, obviously not expecting to see the pair getting so into it in the corridor.

"Oh. Hi?" Alexia said with an embarrassed chuckle, and Erik looked to the ceiling, trying to suppress a smirk at both girls equally shocked expression at seeing the other.

"Well... I'll just be going back to bed." She mumbled now, vanishing up the stairs.

"Oops-" Alexia chuckled now, putting her forehead against his shoulder, making him say. "I think we should leave the corridors, next it'll be Emma or someone."

_"Yeah, I think you might be right."_

* * *

><p>Erik was in his new study now, going through the recent newspaper and chewing his bottom lip a little.<p>

"What's wrong?" Alexia asked from the chair next to the window where she was reading her newest book of Born Free. She did like lions.

"We need to infiltrate the government, find out what their views are on... the mutant problem." he said, then groaned, running a hand through his dark hair. "I think Emma's right- we can use her. A telepath in the government would be useful, and Mystique could get some classified information. I'm sure changing into someone important is rather easy for her."

"A telepath? How about-"

"No. I'm not letting you get involved, and that's total and utterly final."

She closed her book now, then rolled her eyes. "So overprotective."

"Can you blame me?" he snorted, closing the paper, standing up and walking over to the window, staring out at the increasingly heavy snowfall. "Plus nothing's going to happen until after Christmas. Then we can-"

"Plot our evil schemes and generally cause shit?"

"Nicely phrased." he chuckled, then Alexia sighed, shivering a little. "It's cold. Can't you light the fires?"

He walked behind the chair and kissed her neck now, making her sigh. "That's all very nice, but seriously- it's winter, Christmas in three days and there's not a lit fire anywhere in this place."

"I'll get onto it." he said, kissing her neck once again, then moved back to his desk and opened a draw, pulling out a pack of cigarettes that made Alexia scowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a fag?" he said, going to light it, but then yelled as it exploded, making him almost fall of his seat, then scowl to Alexia.

"Hey-!"

"Erik, we're not teenagers anymore. Grow up yeah? I'm not letting you die from some crap in your lungs. If anyone's going to kill you, it's me you dick."

"Just o-"

"Nope." Alexia said, making the others appear in her hand, then threw the into the fireplace, Erik mortified when the fire burst into life, his packet with it.

"God I hate you sometimes." he muttered, but she smirked, opening her book once more. "I know. It's a talent."

Erik sighed, then said. "So, back to business- we sneak Emma into the government, find us a... vulnerable idiot and have Mystique change into them, infiltrating. That sounds alright doesn't it?"

"As long as it all goes to plan, yes." She sighed, then ran a hand through her hair. "But... what if they don't listen?"

"We'll make them listen. By force if we have to." he said firmly now, then chuckled. "Do you think the girls would be offended if we called ourselves the Brotherhood of Mutants? It has a nice ring to it."

"Speak for yourself, _Magneto._"

Erik chuckled, then cocked his head at her. "I'm thinking... Seraph for you."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a type of angel, and they were very powerful, protective, bitchy and feminine in appearance. Sounds like a perfect match."

"Bitchy? Thanks alot (!)" Alexia chuckled, but nodded. "I like it. It's a nice codename. Better than Metalhead."

Erik grinned and Alexia had to wonder-

What would happen if this plan went ahead, the whole world truly knowing about mutants-?

It would start a war, and even she knew that...

* * *

><p><strong>And the last chapter for tonight^_^ let the infiltration of the government begin now, and hope you all like and reviews are much loved! x Nic<strong>


	27. The Children Of A Lesser God

Christmas morning rolled around now, and once again, the mansion woke up to find snow upon the grounds, making the area look like something out of a fairytale.

"Merry Christmas." Erik said to Alexia, kissing her cheek as she looked out their bedroom window. She chuckled now.

"Is everyone awake yet?"

"Only Godric and Azazel."

She laughed again, then snapped her fingers. In union through the house, there were yells as their beds threw them off, waking them abruptly.

They all grumbled and went downstairs now to where the place was Christmas covered.

"So rude, aren't you?" Erik chuckled, going past and downstairs, following Alexia.

Downstairs, the immense mound of presents under the tree made them all cough in shock, the Alexia laughed and Erik asked her quietly. "Did you get everyone something-?"

"Yep. Except you mind."

"What! I'm hurt."

"Pffft." she chuckled, walking forwards and sitting down next to him, forcing a bright red Santa hat onto his head with a smile, and Eriks scowl.

* * *

><p>It was a lazy, fun day for them for once, no plans of what they were going to do the next day coming at all. Alexia had almost forgotten that they were all mutants, and they were near enough going to war.<p>

Later that night, Alexia was curled up on the sofa with Erik, eyes closed as she said quietly, staring into the heart of the roaring fire. "Remember our first Christmas?"

"Mmhmm. You crashed the sledge you were on and couldn't walk for a day or two."

"Good times." she chuckled, then sat up and reached over to the little draw next to the sofa and pulled it open, taking out a little black box and gave it to him.

"Here-"

Erik took it and opened it, chuckling at the silver ring. "Nice, but what does that mean?" he said, nodding to an inscription inside, then froze as he looked again and snorted.

"Metalhead? Ha ha (!)"

Alexia chuckled, then Erik got up and walked upstairs, grabbing something and went back down, giving it to her.

"Were you going through my head for Christmas ideas?" he asked accusingly now, and Alexia laughed as she opened her own box and found a pair of earrings in the shape of white angel wings.

"Now you really are a seraph." Erik chuckled, putting them on her without touching them. Alexia chuckled, a hand on them. "I love them, thank you." then kissed him for a moment, then sighed.

"Are we really doing this tomorrow?"

He nodded with his own sigh. "Yes. And you know why I have to do it."

"I do... but please don't get anyone hurt, please?"

"Stop saying Please... please?" he asked now and Alexia sighed, getting up. "I'm going to be worrying all day... you do know that?"

"I won't be actually inside Lexi, just outside so Emma can relay me what's going on and what to do next."

"And if they catch you?"

"They won't sweetie." he sighed, going to take her hand, but she had already walked off upstairs.

Erik stood there for a moment, then sighed once more, following her upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alexia stood in the window, watching Emma, Mystique, Erik and Azazel outside, talking over the final plans. Azazel was teleporting them inside, then they went their own ways inside.<p>

But they had forgotten one thing- that Alexia was rather powerful when it came to telepathy, taught to her by Charles.

She lay on the bed now, eyes closed and opened her metal channel, fixing it on Emma Frost, ignoring the distance.

* * *

><p>Through the day, she listened to her relaying her findings, then found there was a woman in the inner circle of the Human Rights section that had links, connections and high standing that they could use.<p>

Alexia flinched when they knocked her out, sneaking her out the building by Azazel.

Mystique took on the woman, Ellie Caine, and used her identity to go through the 'mutant files' looking at what they knew, which wasn't a lot, but there were loads on the survivors of the beach, the missile crisis of their own. They'd been working to contain it from the media, not sure if they could tell the public this kind of thing.

There were for and against arguments- some were for telling the public, to let them know and decide for themselves, because mutants hadn't hurt them yet. There were other groups that called them freaks, escaped mental patients that needed to be locked back up.

Erik had snarled quietly at the last one when Emma told him.

But now Mystique put the files away, looking around. She headed back to the exit now, then in an empty alley, Azazel got her out of there, then Emma soon after.

They had successfully infiltrated the government, but it was only the first step.

As Alexia walked into the living room, she found Emma with her hands on the woman, Ellie Caines head, going through her so she could tell Mystique of her habits, her life. How to truly become this woman.

"I know you were listening." Emma said now as Alexia walked in, and added with a sigh. "You know Erik has a good heart for doing this, but-"

"He doesn't mind using force to do it." she finished dully and Emma was silent, then groaned quietly. "Couldn't-?" then she winced as Alexia boosted her ability to go through Ellies head.

"Thanks." Emma said, then chuckled. "I remember when we first met. You helped me find my powers and how to use them."

"Yeah... that was so many years ago now."

"I'm sorry about ever having to hurt you-"

"Don't worry Em." Alexia sighed, turning and leaving the room.

They were getting into some deep, serious stuff now, and if they got caught, who knew what would happen...

And they had to hope Charles and the others didn't get wind, or the whole plan would be over before it truly started.

* * *

><p><strong>Filler chapter for now:) there will be no updates next week unfortunately, because I'm going on holiday:) so Sunday will be your last update until the next Sunday:) anyway, hopefully another up later, reviews much loved and ta! x Nic<strong>


	28. Running Out Of Time Again

The next morning, Alexia woke up to find the other side of the bed empty, then a rustle of paper and she looked over to the desk next to the window, finding him sat there, writing fervently.

"What are you doing?" she asked, getting up and he sighed, setting his pen down. "Thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." Alexia chuckled, letting him pull her onto his lap, sitting there and she picked up a sheet of paper, going.

"Mutation huh?"

Erik nodded, kissing her cheek. "I've heard Charles theory, but I have my own I suppose."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well..." he chuckled, getting up and carrying her over to the bed, setting her down on it, pulling her vest off and leaving her in her bra as he prodded her stomach.

"Say thousands of years ago, there was the origin of our powers. A single mutant that, somehow... maybe through exposer to some radioactive material or something, but he or she was the original one. Say that genetic quirk got passed down the ages, always in our bodies until something activates it." he kissed up her stomach now, adding.

"And then here we are, the result of that genetic quirk." he kissed her now, and Alexia chuckled against his lips.

"And here we are." she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him for a moment, then had a thought.

"So... Adam or Eve was a mutant?"

Erik stopped hissing her now, then looked thoughtful. "Hmm... now that is an interesting theory."

Alexia smiled now, then said playfully. "Have I given you something else to think about now?"

"You certainly have." he chuckled, kissing her cheek for a second, but as he went to get off her, she held him down and asked quietly.

"So... say it is genetic... if we had kids, they'd be mutants too?"

"Lexi-"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Just curious."

Erik lay down next to her now, raising a hand to his forehead, then nodded. "I... think you're right. You said your parents were mutants too, right? So... maybe so."

Alexia sighed once more, letting Erik mess with her wild morning hair, then couldn't help but ask.

"What are your thoughts on kids?"

He turned his head to look at her now, then said in a strange voice. "Us you mean?"

"Is it that obvious?" she groaned, and Erik spoke quietly. "I know what you mean, but... kids. Children... I've never really thought about it." he raised a hand to her cheek briefly, then lowered it going. "How about you? What are your thoughts?"

Alexia was silent, then said. "Children... same. But with you Erik, I would."

Erik kissed her forehead now, then sighed quietly. "If we have to face this in the future, at least we're prepared."

Alexia couldn't think of anything to say to that, so she just sat on his chest and kissed him passionately for a good few moments, then he said. "I need to get back to work."

"Work-swork." she snorted, pulling his shirt off and kissing his neck, chuckling. Erik laughed a little too, then said. "I suppose I could have a five minuet break."

"Just five?" she asked, kissing him hungrily, making him say. "Ok, maybe ten."

_"Now that's better."_

* * *

><p>Later that day, Erik told Alexia of his plans to win over the government, but she shushed him and shook her head, taking his hand and pulling him down to the drawing room and sat him down at the piano.<p>

"What are you doing?" he chuckled, then she lifted the lid and said.

"Remember that time when we were eighteen-nineteen?"

Erik remembered alright, then nodded. "Yes Juliet."

Alexia smiled, then said. "I never really said thank you for coming, did I?"

"No, you just well and truly mind raped me."

"Pfft."

He chuckled now, then listened as she started to play a soft melody on it, sounding more like a lullaby.

"I never knew you could play." he said now, making her snort and go. "You never asked."

"Any other hidden talents?" he asked now, kissing her temple, and Alexia said. "Nope, nothing else."

"Well..." Erik chuckled, then raised a hand to the piano and started to fluently play himself, shocking Alexia.

"You can play-?"

"You never asked." Erik smirked, imitating Alexias words not a moment ago. "Cheeky."

"I know." he said, kissing her cheek then sighed. "But back to business my love... there is a UN meeting tomorrow, and I have a plan-"

"You're going to bring up the subject of mutants, aren't you?"

Erik was silent, then nodded. "We have to start sometime. And before Charles can stop us... you know he will."

"I know... but what if we hurt people in the process? That'll make us as bad as them."

Erik was silent, knowing that his wife was right. But... he also knew that there was a war coming, and he had to fight in it and win.

If they lost... they'd be seperated. What if she was killed before his eyes like his mother had done-? He'd lose his mind well and truly. To lose Alexia was unthinkable.

Alexia sighed now, then took his hands in hers and pulled up the sleeve on one of them, running a thumb over that tattoo she hated so much, then said quietly. "I know they hurt you so much... and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again."

He smiled a little now, then pulled his sleeve back down and got up, kissing her forehead and said quietly. "I love you. More than you realize."

Alexia chuckled quietly, then he moved off and left, making her raise a hand to her necklace that she was still wearing, even if it was more than twenty years later.

And even Erik had his own, rather battered one, still on too.

* * *

><p>Alexia opened her mental channel once more as Mystique set off in disguise as Ellie Caine to the UN gathering in New York, listening.<p>

The talk had started now, and the "mutant whispers" had come up, and that was when the arguments started.

"No!" the American ambassador hissed to the congregation. "People would be terrified to know about monsters on their doorstep."

"But are they really monsters, though? They've never harmed us." another, the British one, said, making America sigh.

"They could be gathering in numbers, attack us."

"I thoroughly disagree."

Alexia was getting a headache from the arguments, then spoke mentally to Mystique.

_If you're going to get a word in, do it now._

_"Well I think they deserve some respect."_

The entire congregation shut up now, then Britain spoke.

"And why do you think that Miss Caine?"

"These mutants must have been around for years. They've never hurt us, and maybe they hate war as much as everyone else here does. Maybe we should embrace them. Tell the world about mutants."

America laughed now, then said. "The people will think it a joke."

Mystique sighed, then shook her head. "Maybe we should let them decide."

The congregation was silent, then America chuckled.

"Fine. Ok then- we'll do it. We'll tell the people what you've just said about the mutants. They'll think it a joke."

"Maybe, maybe not." Mystique as Ellie said, gathering up her papers and leaving the room.

Alexia watched through Mystiques eyes her meeting up with Erik, who said. "Well done."

"Alexia helped." she chuckled, making Erik frown. "Lexi-?"

Mystique sighed, tapping her head. "You knew she would 'come.'"

Erik sighed in defeat, then looked at Mystique and said. "Lexi, get out of her head. We're on our way back now."

Alexia giggled and opened her eyes yelling to Azazel that it was time to get the others and he vanished, and as Alexia came down, the pair and him appeared.

"Being a spy now have we?" Erik chuckled, kissing her forehead and Alexia nodded. "Of course."

_"What am I going to do with you?"_

* * *

><p>There was the next afternoon, a broadcast on the TV from the American ambassador, telling the country about that the stories that were going around like wildfire about the mutants were true.<p>

"Hell's going to break loose." Alexia muttered, and Erik laughed, grabbing her hands. "No, this is only the start!"

But Alexia had another thing in mind...

A little later on, she focused and teleported to Westchester, stood before the mansion.

Alexia sighed, knowing how pissed off Erik was going to be that she came back to this place.

_Alexia-?_

She heard that mental voice now, but just walked inside and a head bobbed around the door, then Charles stood there in total shock.

"What-? What are you doing here-? Erik-"

"Isn't here. It's just me. He doesn't know." she sighed, walking up to him and hugging him tightly for a moment, letting Charles hug her back.

"I missed you." she said softly now into his shoulder, and Charles said. "I didn't think you'd come back."

"You're my good, good friend Charles. I would never abandon you."

"But..." Charles said, pulling away. "What the hell is Erik playing at-? That announcement on TV has sent the country into shock and... they believe it. He's playing a dangerous game."

"I know. I keep telling him that..." she groaned, then heard a loud giggle, then felt arms around her legs and crouched down, hugging Jean for a moment, then-

"How are you sweetie? Being good for mommy?"

Jean smiled. "Yes Lexi." then giggled and grabbed her aunts hand, pulling her though the corridors to a familiar place that was the newly restored Cerebro.

"This is brilliant Charles." she smiled, a hand on the machine. "You rebuilt it ok?"

"It has its kinks, but I've ironed them over."

Alexia smiled, then nodded. "That's good."

Charles was silent, then sighed. "Did Erik send you?"

She glowered now. "I'm here of my own accord. Look if you don't believe me."

"Sorry." he apologized, then she frowned. "Where's Elaine?"

"She's out at the moment. But I'll tell her you dropped by."

Alexia raised an eyebrow, then a smirk appeared on her face. "Do you have feelings for my sister?"

"What? No! What makes you say that-!" he said, way too defensively that left his mind wide open for Alexia to go through, finding out that he did have feelings for her.

"Awww... that wasn't fair." he groaned, face a tad red. Alexia laughed. "Hey, it's no problem. You should tell her how you feel about her."

"Easy for you to say. You're married!"

Alexia chuckled, then kissed his cheek. "Still thinking of making a school?"

"Mmhmm." Charles smiled. "Yes I am. A safe haven for mutants wanting to escape."

"That sounds pretty damned good."

"But I thought you were with Erik-?"

"Charles, sweetie... I'm neutral. But I must say... with what Erik has in mind, this announcement... it's only the beginning."

Charles frowned at that. "Why are you telling these things-?"

"Because..." she sighed in defeat. "I want Erik to stop all this. He's going to start a war of his own."

He was silent, then hugged her. "Just... keep yourself and everyone safe."

She nodded, and as she kissed Jeans cheek before vanishing, Alexia knew her words to be true-

Erik was causing more harm than good...

And tomorrow at the next UN meeting, the whole mutant population would find out their fate in the eyes of the government-

Peace or... war.

* * *

><p><strong>And next chapter- there is one more chapter tomorrow with a major cliffhanger to keep you all on your toes for next Saturdays update;) Thanks folks and reviews much loved! x Nic<strong>


	29. Let The War Begin

The next morning, Alexia was helping Erik with his formal black suit, smiling as she did his tie, but under it all, she was worried.

And Erik knew that.

"Stop fussing. You're coming this time remember?" he sighed, pulling her hands away. Alexia was silent, then groaned. "I know... but can you blame me for worrying? You are my husband after all."

Erik chuckled, kissing her for a moment. "You worry too much." then turned away, leaving Alexia stood in her blood red dress.

She had a bad feeling about this meeting...

En route to the UN conference, Erik told Alexia, Emma and Mystique that they weren't going to reveal themselves as mutants unless they had to. It was early days.

But this time, they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Erik held Alexias hand as they stood watching as Mystique in disguise spoke about Mutant rights, and The American ambassador laughed.<p>

"If they're real... where are they? Hello? Freaky mutants?" he shrugged at the end, and Alexia felt Eriks hand on hers tighten as his temper wanted him to ram something through that mans head.

Mystique laughed, then said. "Maybe they think they will be attacked if they reveal themselves. After all, you did say America would take it as a joke, and they didn't. You should brush up on your own country."

"Excuse me?" he snarled quietly now, and Britain spoke, joking.

"I for one don't believe it."

They were all in denial, Alexia realized now, and so did Erik, who shocked Alexia as he called. "Why."

The whole congregation turned and looked towards him, then America laughed. "Who are you?"

Erik held his head up, then simply said. "One of those "creatures" you were just mentioning."

"Oh really?" Was the scoffed reply, then Erik raised a hand, then the sign with America on before the representative raised into the air, and guns were drawn from the guards, and Erik chuckled.

"Always with the guns, you people. You see something new, and you want to kill it straight away."

"Erik..." Alexia said quietly, warning him, then he said to the congregation. "Do you believe in mutants now?"

Britain now spoke. "You are one of these, mutants?"

Erik nodded, then the guns the guards had were yanked out of their hands and into the air, the doors locking and no one could leave. Alexia watched him walk down the stairs now, then said. "That's better. A private meeting sounds better."

Mystique still in disguise spoke now, then said. "See? They are real!"

America stood up, then pulled out his own gun, pointing it at Erik, who laughed and said. "Try it. Just remember- you shoot me, everyone here sees it... try and stop the mutants fighting back now when you shoot one of their own for showing who he truly was."

Alexia sighed exasperatedly, then her eyes traveled around the room, then a sudden flash of black made her look, then she froze as she saw a familiar face.

Dragon.

And he was staring at Erik with a smirk on his face.

Alexias eyes widened, then yelled. "Erik move!" that made him glance up, then the gun went off, and he suddenly realized his powers had been canceled out, getting hit twice in the chest.

Eriks eyes were wide in shock at getting hit when he had clearly stopped them as he usually did, and as he put a hand to his chest and saw the blood on his hand and shirt, he realized this wasn't a good situation to be in, and that he wasn't invincible as he'd like to think himself. He put a hand on his chest with a painful groan, catching Alexias eye a little as he collapsed with a muffled thump onto the floor of the hall, making everyone go silent in dawning horror.

"No!" Alexia very nearly screamed, breaking the silence and running down in a flash and some of the lights shattered, making everyone else scream and America, whose eyes were wide in horror at what he'd done, yelled.

"She's another one!"

It was pandemonium, and the doors were now free of Eriks control, and they all rushed out, trying to escape something that they didn't understand, that their own natures had made them fear.

Alexia saw Dragon, Thomas Shaw, smirk at her, then vanish.

"Oh god-!" Alexia said now as she saw the two gunshots in Eriks chest, his eyes closed but still alive. "Erik-?" she said in nearly a mutter, eyes filled with tears.

"What the hell happened-!" Mystique yelled now, running over with Emma. Alexia shook her head, hugging Erik. "Dragon. He... stopped Eriks powers. He couldn't stop..." she sobbed into his shoulder now, feeling him groan now, then cough.

"Erik-?" she asked now, eyes wide in horror. He groaned quietly. "You know, getting shot really isn't fun at all..."

Alexia felt him drop off into unconsciousness now, then pulled his jacket off, ripping the shirt open to see the two holes, breath catching in her throat.

"We need to get him back." she mumbled now, hoping and praying that nothing vital had been hit, but from the amount of blood seeping onto her hands, she was dreading that her answer wasn't... she couldn't finish that thought.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the mansion, not a hospital, fearful that they would work out what Erik was and... well, not treat him the same, Alexia put her hand on his chest, concentrating on that healing she had been practising, pulling the bullets carefully out.<p>

"Where's Daniel?" She said now, fear rolling through her to Godric, who said. "He's at Westchester visiting Eva-"

_"Just fucking get him here now!"_ She roared, then glass nearby shattering, and Azazel heard it from the other room vanishing instantly.

Alexia knew Erik was a fighter, but even he wouldn't survive this without help.

Daniel appeared now, then, to everyones total shock, so did Charles and Evan. The healer ran over to Erik now, putting a hand on his chest and Alexia saw the wounds heal up, then after a moment, Daniel said quietly. "His wounds are healed..."

"Then why isn't he waking up?"

Daniel was silent, then said. "I can heal matters and injuries of the flesh... but not the mind."

"What do you mean-?"

"What I mean, is that I can't pull people out of mental states. Out of comas."

Alexia shook her head now, then Charles pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, knowing that, even though he and Erik were as good as enemies, and he himself had heard the news of the _"mutant attack in the UN meeting." _

"What happened?" he asked Alexia who was hugging him tightly back.

"Dragon. He... cut off Eriks power and that man shot him._ Erik didn't do anything!_ He didn't even say anything to make them do that!"

Charles heard Alexias thoughts now, her hate growing. She'd never hated humans before, but she did now.

"Just... go home." she muttered to the trio, not meeting their eyes. "Why did you even come, huh? Go _away!_" They all vanished as she snarled that last word, and Charles was silent as they reappeared back in Westchester, realizing what Erik being this close to death was doing to her-

If Erik pulled out of this coma in one piece, and soon... he had a partner in this war that had kicked off from him being shot...

Alexia was truly joining in with her husband and his ideas now.

The war had just begun, but far, far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Erik's been shot and in a coma and Alexia is truly going over to the Brotherhood side. How else could I leave the last update for a week?;D The war's really began now, and see you all in a week! Hope I get lots of lovely comments for when I come back^_^ x Nicola<strong>


	30. Caged Hearts

Alexia didn't leave her husbands side, constantly thinking that it was all her fault that he was in his current state

_"You shouldn't blame yourself."_

She turned now to see Mystique stood next to her, looking down at the man in the bed.

Alexia nodded absentmindedly, ignoring her words more than anything. The other mutant took the hint and left the pair alone. She put a hand on his chest now, where the bullet holes were healed up and felt a saddened sigh escape her. Alexia leaned forwards and kissed his cheek, closing her eyes for a moment as she did so, saying softly.

"We do have our situations, don't we my love?"

There was no answer, and she wasn't expecting one. Erik was still in his comatose state with his eyes closed.

But now Alexia cocked her head a little and wondered. After a moment, she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, feeling Eriks warm one come into contact.

She chuckled, then opened her eyes and found herself in a very familiar place from many years before- the place Erik had owned next to Lake Constance in South Germany. On the roof overlooking the lake itself.

_"I did wonder how long it would be."_

Alexia turned now to face the man whose head she was in, who now let out a sigh and pulled her into his arms.

"How are you feeling?" she asked now, closing her eyes against his chest. Erik nodded. "I feel... fine. You said coma right?"

"You heard me-?"

"Of course." he chuckled, kissing her forehead. "You had a right gushy moment."

Alexia couldn't help but blush at that, then he took her face in his hands and smiled. "Would you look at that- I made you blush."

"No you didn't!"

"Oh yes you did sweetie. My head remember? You know I'm right." was his laugh of a reply, but then he closed his eyes, chin on top of Alexias head.

"What exactly happened? I couldn't feel my powers at all..."

Alexia groaned, then sat down against the wall, Erik doing the same as she stared out over the lake.

"Dragon. He canceled out your powers. You didn't stand... a chance."

"That Dragon... he really wants his revenge, doesn't he?" Erik sighed, putting an arm around Alexia as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Agreed." she said quietly, and Erik was silent, looking over at the lake. But now he said.

"The war's begun now."

"I know."

Erik frowned at her hard tone, then she looked at him and said. "You were right. These humans... they started it themselves."

He didn't speak now, rather surprised that she had at last taken a side, and he had to admit, he was happy it was his own.

"I'm not forcing you to-" he started, but Alexia put a finger on his lips and said quietly. "They shot you. Twice. You almost died."

Erik was silent once more, wondering just what that glint in Alexias eye meant- it seemed wild and untamed, like a wild tiger wanting to break free of a wooden, breakable cage.

Yes, she was a powerful addition to the Brotherhood... but what if it changed who she was-?

He'd never forgive himself if that happened.

"Although, as soon as I wake up... that sounded weird. I'm taking us on a honeymoon at last."

Alexia had to laugh at that, then remembered. "We're married... I forget sometimes after that wedding."

"Disaster of a wedding."

"Agreed there. Hmm... there's this beautiful little suntrap in the Isle of Wight."

"Britain?"

"Mmhmm. If you want to go." he asked, and Alexia chuckled. "A break from all this for a while sounds lovely. Now-" she laughed once more. "Wake up?"

"I really don't know how." he sighed, then Alexia got up and pulled him to his feet, making him crouch a little so he was more her height, and she put her hands on his temples, closing her eyes.

Alexia gasped a little now- this being she had met was essentially his soul, and this one bour the scars and cuts from his past, both mentally and physically. But it was mainly mentally...

His past, his growing up, the concentration camps and his mother, losing her, then his wife so many times. That time he thought she was dead had cut him deep, and it still wasn't healed up all this time later. Alexia felt how much hate and anger he had hidden that she didn't know about, but there was another side to him that only she had truly seen of him. The softer, much kinder and loving side to him that he'd rather be, not angry all the time that was happening now.

And then she realized that the reason he wasn't waking up, was that he was holding onto everything. All the clashing emotions were stopping him.

Alexia opened her eyes and found tears in his eyes as he shook his head and said. "What did you do-?"

She sighed quietly, taking her hands away. "Why do you keep everything so hidden?"

Erik frowned at that, and Alexia had to sigh again. "You can talk to me... you know that."

"There are some things I'd rather keep to myself." he said quietly, Alexia knowing that he didn't mean it offensively. She nodded, and Erik cocked his head and added. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"You have more secrets than me... and I've never asked about them before. But... I will one day, and I'll want an answer."

Alexia nodded, looking away- yeah, Erik only knew those parts of her life that he had been in. Erik took her by surprise and kissed her passionately for a moment, then going.

"Wake me up huh?"

She smiled at that, then nodded. "I'll try."

But she was right about one thing-

He really did have a softer side that only existed for her.

Alexia opened her eyes and found herself in reality now, still holding Eriks hand in her head, pulling him to the surface. She coughed now as the energy it took to drag him back took its toll on her, but then there was a loud gasp and he opened his eyes.

She backed up a little now, chest heaving with the effort, and even now he grabbed his chest where the bullet holes had been, the pair still twinging a little.

"I feel like I'm going to be s-" he started, but then was out the room in a flash, making Alexia laugh a little-

Yeah, they really did have their moments of madness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm back!:) a little filler for now, and we're getting closer to the end of Caged HeartsD: but no fret, I have a brand new ErikOC in mind and planning stages:) thanks for the lovely reviews while I was away, and more much loved! x Nicola**


End file.
